A Series of Various Fun Details
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: A series of one shots Dunclet, Kladora, Quigley/Fiona and more. Lots of drama, adventure, humor, romance and some au scenes mixed in.
1. Chapter 1-Violet's Right Hook

**_Disclaimer- I Fizzydrop200 fortunately do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

 ** _Chapter1- Violet's Right Hook_**

 _Just a one shot on what may have happen in the lunch hall at the Austere Academy when Carmelita was teasing them about being orphans before the exam._

Violet, Klaus and Sunny at the table with their friends Duncan and Isadora discussing their unfortunate situation. "you must be on your last legs" said Duncan tapping his fork against his plate, Violet groaned "urgh I haven't been this tired since I stayed up all night with my first Tesla coil." Isadora smiled sympathetically at them "at least you weren't late" she said trying to be positive but even she felt like something was about to go terribly wrong Klaus grumbled about having never flunked a test as Sunny fell asleep on the table. In the middle of their conversation their least favourite person aside from Count Olaf Carmelita came up to them with her fake sweet smile "Hi there orphans taking about libraries only cake sniffers would do that." The four children groaned "go away Carmelita" Violet groaned. Carmelita shrugged and sang "Vice Principal Nero wants to see you right away, because he's very mad at you today. I'm the prettiest girl in town, and my name is CARMELITA! Cake sniffers are all jealous of me, because I'm C-U-T-T-E. Singing and dancing and it's my thing, and my name is CARMELITA!" She stood there at the end waiting "well you cake sniffers are trouble and there are twelve more verses to go"

Klaus watched his sister carefully as her eyes narrowed "Shut up" she said quietly Carmelita laughed "or what you and your friends are just stupid cake sniffing orphans whose parents died in a fire." That was the last straw for violet she got up and faced Carmelita the girl looked at the fourteen-year-old inventor and the look on her face scared her Klaus, Duncan and Isadora all watched as did most of the others in the lunch hall. "What did you just say?" She asked Carmelita's smug smile stayed in place "I said you and your friends are just stupid cake sniffing orphans whose parents died in a fire." Violet drew back her arm and punched Carmelita in the nose the girl shrieked "oh you cake sniffers are going to be in so much trouble" as she clutched her nose Violet raised an eyebrow then wailing Carmelita made her way to the doctor's office.

Turning back to the table she sat back down "dam Violet where did you learn to punch like that?" asked Duncan and Isadora the former mildly impressed "my dad taught me" she replied "I hate to say it but Spats is right you are going to be in trouble for this" Klaus said shaking Sunny wake "I don't care no one insults my friends and family then gets away with it" she responded smiling at the two triplets. "I'll remember never to get on your bad side then" Duncan said smiling at her Isadora laughed quietly at her brother he was adorable and if he didn't say something to Violet soon, she would.


	2. Chapter 2-Triplets In Trouble

**Chapter2-Triplets In Trouble**

 _A one shot of the triplets when they were younger_

Duncan, Quigley and Isadora quietly made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Normally the three of them were in bed chatting, reading or sleeping but tonight the three 8-year-old had decided that because it was the holidays and it was snowing outside that they would go out into the garden and play in the snow. Giggling the three of them opened the back door to the garden "Wow" said Isadora looking at the snow while she looked around at their garden Quigley made a snow ball and threw it at her. "Got you" he called and ran of his two siblings made snowballs of their own and soon they were in engaged in an all-out night-time snow ball fight Duncan hit his brother and sister from behind his tree and laughed as they jumped. Issy ran as another snowball flew passed her there was a cry to her left and a thud as one of her brothers fell over. It was about an hour later when the three of them made their way inside giggling quietly and pink from the cold. Tiptoeing up the stairs they sighed as they reached their room but not for long there in there room was their parents "Have a nice time?" their father asked the children looked at one another "Children you know it is not safe to play outside in the dark especially on your own there are some bad people out there at the moment" said their mother "Bed the three of you and your grounded tomorrow".

 _Next day_

Needless to say none of the Quagmire children even remotely felt like getting out of bed the next day their fun night in the snow had turned into a boring day in bed with horrible colds and a fever. Quigley laughed and winced "Mum was right about us being grounded today" neither of his siblings said anything however the look they gave him clearly said it was your idea.


	3. Chapter 3-Fiona Widdershins

**Chapter3- Fiona Widdershins**

 _A one shot on Fiona's feelings and thoughts_

Fiona had always felt like an outsider, her stepbrother was about ten years older than her and her dark hair made her look very pale, then there were her triangular glasses they often got her teased when she was at school. However most of her time she spent with her father Captain Widdershins aboard the Queepeg Submarine and there she grew to study all sorts of fungi and mushroom. When I'm older I'm going to be a mycologist from then on, she never gave a care about what others thought of her. Even when her stepbrother became VFD's inside man with Count Olaf's troupe, even when she first met the Baudelaire's and Quagmires yes she had a crush on Klaus but those feelings changed and she started to spend more time with Quigley he helped with maps and discussed where some of the slightly more unusual fungi excreta could be found. She didn't even care what people thought of her family when Fernald was sent to prison for his involvement with all the unfortunate event that plagued both sets of siblings. But even then when she first met them had felt left out the six siblings would talk quietly together and share glances when the subject of a terrible actor was brought up nevertheless she soon befriended them.

It was several years later when she reached one of the happiest days of her life, she and her long-time boyfriend Quigley had gone to a lakeside house for her birthday and spent the weekend there then at midnight he proposed to her a silver band with an emerald to match her eyes and a tiny sapphire from his family's vaults on either side. From then on, she never felt like an outsider in their dysfunctional family even when the sibling just needed to talk she gave them her space and when they were ready they finally told her their whole story.


	4. Chapter 4-Suspicions&confrontations pt1

**Chapter4- Suspicions and confrontation Part1**

 _A one shot where neither sets of parents die and they confront them about VFD_

19-year-old Violet Baudelaire sat on her bed frowning at the newspaper in front of her it was the third fire this week in the home of a wealthy family this time there were no survivors not as far as the fire department could tell at this point, she looked at the photograph of the house it was a picture of the people who came to help with the fire effort. Bringing in the photo closer she spotted a very familiar person on the edge of the photograph her father and yes there was her mother talking with a fireman. Walking over to her desk she picked up the other two papers and looked closely at the photo's yes again there were people she recognised in both one was the quagmire parents with her parents and in the other, there was the former Librarian at Prufrock Prep with three others two men she didn't know and a secretary from the bank. Frowning she left her room her parents were out at work though Violet was having doubts they were doing the jobs they told their children they did. Walking into the library she headed to her father's study and opened the door there were several pin and drawing boards in the room but her target was the desk. The first draw contained engineering blueprints and several notebooks as the next three finally there was the draw in the middle of the underside of the desk opening it she saw a funny looking spyglass taking it out she closed the draw then she looked over the book shelves and found a book entitled An Incomplete History of Secret Organisations filled with codes, photo's, diagrams of the spyglass a sugar bowl and much more.

She brought the items with her when she left the study and put them in her room before calling the Quagmire triplets it was Duncan who picked up "Hello who is it?" he asked Violet could almost see his charming smile "Hi Duncan it's Violet, listen I don't know if you, Quigley and Issy are busy but I feel like we need to talk." There was a pause then "why do you feel like we should tell them about us?" he asked. "No it's to do with our parents." "Sure, thing then beautiful we'll be over in the hour." The phone hung up and Violet sighed "Hey Violet who were you on the phone too?" asked Klaus Sunny followed him close behind and she smiled showing them her sharp teeth "Ika bata" she said meaning "yes tell us"

"I was talking to Duncan inviting him and his siblings over for the evening seeing as mum and dad won't be back till late there's something we need to talk about."

…..

Duncan after speaking to Violet went to find his siblings to tell them that Violet, Klaus and Sunny had invited them over for the evening, this of course resulted in being teased by his brother and sister about his feelings for their inventive friend. Arriving at the Baudelaire mansion they were greeted by the siblings "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Duncan, his siblings looked at him and Klaus and Sunny looked over at Violet "Come with me it's about our parents. I think they're part of something." The two sets of siblings followed Violet up to her room where she showed them the newspaper articles, the spyglass and the book. The six of them then set to work on figuring out what their parents were really up. Using one of Violets A3 sketchbooks they filled it with diagrams copies of the codes a drawing of a map poems and other pieces of information on the VFD.


	5. Chapter 5-Suspicions&Confrontations pt2

**Chapter5- Suspicions and confrontation Part2**

The Baudelaire and Quagmire siblings looked over the notes they had taken they had even looked at past fires to see if there was anyone else, they recognised in the backgrounds of the photo's sometimes there were and other times there weren't. "We need to talk with our parents about this" said Violet "yep" replied Sunny. "What I don't understand is why our parents would keep something like this from us" said Isadora looking at Klaus who gave her a small smile causing her to blush "Beats me but in all isn't it exciting how our parents are in a secret organisation" said Quigley through a mouthful of pizza. Duncan looked at his identical brother "Quigley, Izzy do you remember when we were 8 and went to play in the snow in the dark?" Izzy nodded "yeah I do it was mainly Quigley's idea but we all had a hand in it why?" "Well when mum and dad caught coming back mum told us that there were some bad people out there, I wonder if she was talking about the Firestarter's" Duncan replied, Quigley stopped chewing and looked at his brother "if that's true then next time mum and dad say not to go out after dark I won't"

"Liar you hardly listen to what they say" responded Isadora,

Quigley grinned at them and carried looking at the map. It was about an hour later when the front door to the house opened "Children you home" called Beatrice Baudelaire. The five teenagers and the child looked at each other it was time to confront their parents about VFD. "Duncan, Quigley, Isadora, how's your day I didn't know you were planning on coming over" said their Quentin Quagmire looking at his children "We came over to do some studying" replied Duncan looking at the two sets of parents "What was the topic?" asked Karen. "Recent fires for the world is quiet here" answered Violet "care to tell us about VFD?" The two sets of parents looked at each other then at their children "Let's go into the library and talk" said Bertrand "We have a lot to talk about"

"Wait let me get this straight" said Klaus looking at the grown ups "you all work for the Volunteer Fire Department a secret organisation and these mysterious fires that have happened are because a group of you decided that lighting fires was more fun than putting them out."

"Yes both figurative and literary" answered Karen.

"So aside from the people we have seen in the photo's and the book who else works with you?" asked Isadora. Beatrice looked at the children and sighed she had been afraid that one of them would one day find out about this "Instead of tell you we'll show you, this winter we'll go on a road trip for a Vivaciously Fun Do."

"So, we will get to see the headquarters?" asked Klaus and Violet.

"Yes, now you know we can't really hide it from you anymore and if you don't want to you don't have to join it voluntary" said Quentin. So it was that the Baudelaire and Quagmire children went that year with their parents to the Mortmain Mountains for the yearly VFD meeting and new year party.


	6. Chapter 6-Sunny's Boyfriend

**Chapter6-Sunny's Boyfriend**

 _One shot-Sunny brings home her boyfriend for the family to meet_

Sunny Baudelaire had grown from a sharp toothed toddler to a sharp-tongued sarcastic teenager she was training to be a chief and enjoyed nothing more that cooking at the stove and teaching her nieces and nephews how to cook. Now the 17-year-old was facing the biggest issues she currently had it wasn't exams or what to wear for a party it was introducing her boyfriend to her family. Said male was currently sat next to her in the car his name was Jacob Thorn 18 years old and studying chemistry he had a pleasant face and sharp wit "Are you ok my sunshine?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just that my brothers and sisters can be rather protective especially after what we went through" replied Sunny taking a deep breath as they drove up the drive way to the Baudelaire-Quagmire estate.

"It'll be fine now run by me the family members again" he said. Sunny smiled she loved the way he put her at ease.

"Let me see there is Violet she's the eldest of the family and my older sister who is married to Duncan they have a pair of twins one boy one girl called Nicholas though everyone calls him Nick and Sophia. Then there is my older brother Klaus who's married to Isadora they have a 6-year-old boy Daniel and are expecting another soon I think they haven't whether it's a boy or girl yet and finally there is Quigley who is engaged to Fiona and Duncan, Isadora and Quigley are triplets." Answered Sunny deliberately leaving out Fiona's stepbrother she never forgave for hanging her in a cage from the top of a tower. The door to the house flew open and three children ran out followed by a young woman and a man wearing glasses "Aunt Sunny" they cried hugging her as she got out the car "Hey there monkeys you three been good." "Yes" they chorused Sunny laughed and greeted the people at the door "Izzy, Klaus it's great to see you how is my little niece or nephew" she said hugging them both.

"Baby is fine little sis the others are at work still, now where is this boyfriend of yours?" asked Klaus, Sunny waved Jacob over and introduced him to her brother "Hello Klaus I've heard a lot about you" Klaus shook Jacobs hand and smiled "Welcome to our home I apologise if it looks much but we have a big family" Klaus said though the look on his face told Jacob that if he hurt Sunny then he would after him. "Thank you for inviting me over" Jacob answered. Sunny grabbed his hand and led him inside to one of the guest rooms so he could settle in before the rest of her crazy family got home.

….

"You know Sunshine if you keep staring at that pot it isn't going to boil any faster" Jacob said with a smile as he watched her cook she was currently stirring a pan of mince for the lasagne which was refusing to reach boiling temperature.

"I know that it's annoying" she banged down the spoon and whooped triumphantly as the sauce reached boil placing the lid on the pan, she went on with making the white sauce. "You know why you and I like each other" he said walking over to her and taking her cooking spoon. "No why? Sunny raised an eyebrow "because you and I both…" whatever he was going to say next was lost as the kitchen door swung open Sunny turned around and grinned "Vi" she shrieked hugging her sister "she pulled back after a minute and looked at her "You look different sis, you have that glow about you." Violet looked at her baby sister "no one but Duncan knows keep it quiet" Sunny nodded and smiled. "Oh come Sunny what are we chopped liver" came two amused male voices "Quigley Duncan good to see you both everyone this is Jacob." Violet walked over and patted his back "Good Luck you'll need with her and if you hurt her, I will find you."

"Yes mam" said Jacob saluting her sunny burst into laughter. Duncan overhearing what his wife had said responded "she isn't kidding she has a mean right hook. Back in school she broke a girl's nose because of something she said" Jacob paled and backed off a little

"Duncan's right but I trust you be good to the baby of our family." Violets words kept Jacob good the youngest Baudelaire for their relationship and received the families' blessing when he asked to marry her. Even though she was now grown up the adults of the household would always see her as that spunky toddler who enjoyed biting, objects food and on occasion people


	7. Chapter 7-AU Hostile Hospital

**Chapter7- The Hostile Hospital AU**

 _One shot The Quagmires stayed with the Baudelaire after the Village just something I came up with if Duncan had been there in the room with Violet after the Hall of records incident_

Violet looked at her surroundings there were several cots about so she guessed it might have been a children's ward at one time Duncan lay on one of the beds next to her breathing deeply "Duncan are you ok?" she asked "I'm fine Violet it just feels weird" came the reply "What do you mean it feels weird?" Violet questioned turning her head to look at him.

"The whole thing does, I mean why all this fuss over an item like a sugar bowl but I'm scared as well I'm scared for Isadora if I die then she will have lost both Quigley and I…." Duncan was cut off in the middle of his rambling as Violet interrupted him "Isadora will be fine Duncan, Klaus would never let anything happen to her you've seen them together they're hopelessly in love with each other I mean you saw her kiss him just as I did that night" Violet said.

"I saw and wrote it down for future referencing in fact I wrote down quite a bit she talked about him a lot and written a couple of couplets for him I think" he let out a small laugh "I mean you never know when it will come in handy." Violet was quiet for a minute she thought back to the carving in the red herring statue D. Q+V.B "I have to admit something to you, I didn't want to back in the village because of Klaus but I saw what you carved in the statue." Duncan released a long breath and gave a small laugh Violet though she couldn't see his face guessed he was blushing a bit "yeah about that I've like you since I saw in Mr Remora's classroom on your first day, then when you stood up to Carmelita, I completely fell for you your strong, brave smart beautiful." Now it was Violet's turn to blush "Thank you I have to confess now because if he comes back, I may not be able to tell you. I like you too Duncan your sweet, kind, caring, funny and a good friend to those who need one I admire and love that about you"

"If we ever get out of this alive, I swear that someday I'll marry you" was Duncan's reply. The door opened "well well well that it sweet my Violet you must be a pretty one to have so many lads after you, you know if you had stayed my wife none of this needed to have happened" Count Olaf's voice filtered through the room as he walked over to the two teenagers "Your gross what kind of person marries a fourteen year old" said Duncan grossed out. "Yes, darling the boy is right that is so not in" came Esme Squalors voice.

"The kind of man who wants a large fortune to fall into his lap after his pretty young wife throws herself off the tower because she can't handle the life of being married to the most handsome man." The two white faced ladies placed masks over their faces

"You will never get away with this never we will always fight against you always" came Violets muffled voice through the mask the last thing she heard before the anaesthesia kicked was the sound of Olaf's vile laughter and Duncan's muffled cries as he too slipped into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8-Carmelita Again

**Chapter8- Carmelita Spats Again**

 _One shot where the Quagmires and Baudelaire bump into an old face from Prufrock prep_

Violet, Duncan, Klaus, Isadora and Sunny sat in the park in the warm sunshine laughing they had brought a long a pack of card and were playing silly card games, Quigley and Fiona were of traveling somewhere so that left the five of them on that summer's day. There were a few other families in park as well the day was perfect Violet and Duncan had some news to share with the rest of their family "So Violet do you think we should tell them now?" asked Duncan grinning. "Tell us what?" asked Isadora looking up from her cards "Oh it's nothing just boring stuff" Violet said in response to her friends' question "No that's not fair you can't say something like that" whined Isadora Klaus decided to give his input "Izzy's right it isn't fair." Sunny now seven years old pointed at her sister and said "there's a baby there." Duncan and Violet looked at the little girl in shock Klaus and Isadora just stared at them then looked at their sibling "Sunny how did you know" the little girl laughed "I heard you two talking about babies."

Isadora was the first to shake of the shock "Oh my gosh your pregnant I'm going to be an aunt." Klaus was just frozen as he looked his sister up and down "Klaus are you ok you look like your going to faint, I thought that was my job" asked Duncan looking at his brother in law. The group looked up as an unwanted person's voice entered the conversation "So then cake sniffer your pregnant huh not really surprised I mean an orphan like has to make a living right" there stood next to them was Carmelita Spats holding on to the arm of a well-dressed young man "Carmelita what a pleasant surprise" said Isadora though her tone showed it was anything but "sure thing cake sniffer I really don't care, I am the best person here everyone thinks so" she answered. The man next to her sighed at her behaviour.

"For your information Duncan and I are married thank you very much" retorted Violet "How is your nose by the way I never had a chance to ask?" Carmelita covered her nose "It's been fixed thanks to being able to afford it besides I bet that baby isn't even…" the man next to her interrupted what she was about to say "Carmelita sweetheart how about you go and find a table at the café over there and I'll join you in a bit." Carmelita smiled at him prettily and headed over to the park's café. Shaking his head, the man sighed "I'm sorry about her she's awful, my names Brandon Jacobs by the way and I'm her unfortunate fiancé" looking at Violet he said "she has no right to say that to you. By the way she told me that she broke her nose when she tripped over someone's foot though now, I understand she got on the wrong side of someone's temper good day to you all and congratulations on behalf of us both." Brandon gave them a weak smile before leaving to find his 'beloved' finance leaving the group shocked then the five of them burst into a round of laughter.

"I feel so sorry for him" gasped Isadora catching her breath she then said "So how did Duncan react?" Violet grinned at her husband who shook his head turning red in the process.

A/N -Will put down Duncan's reaction in a later chapter a bit of suspense is always fun?


	9. Chapter 9-The Poet and The Researcher

**Chapter9-The Poet and The Researcher**

 _One Shot Klaus and Isadora sweet moment reuniting after the events of The End_

Klaus Baudelaire's legs wobbled as he waded ashore after their stay on island had turned sour then the three siblings had built a raft from debris and canvas packed up a load of supplies and pushed back off to sea. He looked over at his sisters Violet was holding their youngest sibling tightly as though she was afraid Sunny would disappear, they looked about for any sign that would tell them where they were something about their surroundings seemed familiar though. Then it all flooded back to him he knew exactly where they were, they were back where it all began "Klaus where are we?" asked Violet uncertainly.

"We're back on Briny Beach and there is no sign of the Quagmires" Klaus answered sitting down on the sand. He began drawing with middle finger, Violet came over to join him placing Sunny down she put her arm round her brother's shoulder "Klaus don't worry I know you love her but Izzy will be fine she's a strong person and smart, brave, beautiful and can write couplets for the nation."

"I didn't say anything about Izzy" Klaus said, Violet sighed "No brother you didn't say it you wrote it in the sand" she pointed to the spot where he had been drawing in the sand, he had written

My darling poet if you were here,

There's nothing that I wouldn't fear.

Klaus sighed sadly "What does it matter now Violet we've lost them we won't see them again." Violet looked away she didn't know what to say in truth she was just as sad as her brother she too wanted to reunite with one of the triplets they had befriend on their journey again. Sunny with her tiny voice broke through their thoughts broke thoughts "kus,Vie taxi V.F.D" meaning "Klaus, Violet, taxi could be " The three of them watched as three people climbed out. One of them looked only slightly younger than Violet and was female and looked remarkably like Isadora. Klaus could hardly dare to hope.

…..

Isadora Quagmire sat in the back of one V.F.D's taxis next to a man named Larry they were being driven to Briny beach by Kit Snicket, Jacques and Lemony's sister. So many good people had died over the last few months and she and her brother's had been separated from their friends Quigley tried to lighten the situation for his siblings, but Duncan didn't say anything he just wrote down his notes and turning back to a page in his notebook after stealing his notebook Quigley realised that his brother was pinning for Violet and on the page he kept looking at he drawn her likeness. He also soon realised that Isadora was missing Klaus a lot of the couplet she had written over the last few weeks had been about him. Unfortunately for Duncan when news that it looked- liked the Baudelaire were being washed up on the nearby beach Duncan wasn't well and Quigley had opted to stay with him insisting that his sister go in case it was them that was how Isadora found herself in the back of a taxi with another of the volunteers

Arriving at Briny Beach the three of them climbed out sure enough sitting on the sand were three people two teenagers and a young infant the male teenager was just staring at her then all of a sudden he stood up and shouted her name.

….

Isadora ran towards him and crashed into his arms hugging him tightly Violet followed not far behind holding Sunny's hand. Isadora looked at Klaus with tears in her eyes "Is it really you?" she whispered Klaus looked at her and murmured "My darling poet now you are here, I have nothing to fear" Isadora looked at him her eyes shinning "A couplet" "Yes about you Izzy I love you so much" leaning down his kissed her Isadora melted into his arms while sisters watched one was smirking the other frowning as she didn't understand why her brother was kissing their friend. When they had broken apart Isadora took her time to greet her other friends "How's Duncan?" Violet asked.

Isadora smiled "he's got the flu but I'm sure he'll perk up when he see's you, you he has a drawing of you in his notebook he looks at it nearly every night, but don't tell him I told" Violet giggled "Don't worry I won't yet".


	10. Chapter 10- An Awkward Question

**Chapter10-An Awkward Question**

 _One shot where Bertrand Baudelaire tries to explain to a young Violet about where babies come from_

"Daddy, where did Klaus come from?" Bertrand Baudelaire nearly spat out his drink at the question his daughter asked granted she was 4½ years old and therefore the question was completely innocent yet he wasn't expecting his daughter to ask such a question for a few more years. Setting his cup down he looked at his daughter who was looking back at him expectantly sitting her on his knee he said "Violet let me tell you about the stork." Violet nodded and settled on her father's lap "now sweetheart when a man and woman love each other very much they sometimes agree to have a child so they write a letter to the stork agency and ask them for a baby. The agency writes back and ask if they would like a boy or girl, they parents pick which one they want and a few months later the baby arrives at a hospital and the mummy and daddy pick it up." Violet looked at her dad confused then smiling she jumped down off her father's lap and replied "thank you daddy" and ran off to play. Bertrand settled back in his chair head in hands little did he know that his daughter never forgot the story he told her.

;;;;;;;;;;;;

9 ½ years later Violet came into her fathers' study where he and her mother were talking quietly "Hi violet how was school sweetie?" asked Beatrice. Violet didn't say anything looking at her dad she said "Daddy you lied about where a baby comes from" and walked back out. Beatrice looked at her husband who shook his head "She was 4 I panicked."


	11. Chapter 11- First Date

**Chapter11-First Date**

 ** _One shot-Quigley and Fiona's first date- I realised I hadn't done a one shot for them yet so here we are_**

Quigley Quagmire was nervous, on any other day or evening he would have been laughing and joking about with his friends and family but right now he was pacing up and down in his room creating a rut in the carpet just hours ago he had asked his long-time crush Fiona who was a couple of year older than him on a date. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his brother "you know if you keep doing that, you're going to wear away the carpet?" Quigley faced his brother and flopped on the bed "I need your help brother I like Fiona and I don't want to screw this up" Duncan looked at him confused "Sorry" Quigley sighed "please don't make me repeat myself I need your help" Duncan burst into laughter "ISSY" the female triplet ran into the room hearing her brother shout for her "Yes what's the emergency." Duncan pointed at their brother" the great Quigley Quagmire doesn't know where to take Fiona." Isadora looked at him and like Duncan started to laugh.

"Please guys Duncan where did you take Violet for your first date" Quigley asked "Wow you really must be stuck, if you're asking me." "Duncan please help me" Quigley pleaded rolling over on the bed to face his brother. "I took violet to the beach at sunset we then walked back through the park we then sat down by the lake at star gazed" Duncan replied "My suggestion is take Fiona somewhere she would love. I mean she loves the sea so take her to the Aquarium then for a really nice meal somewhere not one of those cheep places like a pizza joint where you use to take the other girls you dated." Quigley looked at his brother "Thank you so much for the idea you know this use to be the other way around you were the shy one and I was the bold one" Duncan laughed "Have fun and let me know how it goes."

…

Quigley stood nervously outside the door to Fiona's apartment it opened a couple of minutes later and he came face to face with her she wore her long hair up in a ponytail with a blue blouse and a floral print skirt with a pair of ballet flats and of course her triangular glasses "Are you ok?" she asked the male in front of her "Yeah you look amazing Fiona are you ready?" Quigley asked he was sure his face was red as a tomato. Fiona giggled "thank you and yes I am you are looking very handsome tonight so where are we going." "That beautiful is a surprise" he replied they walked for a while till they came to a low building "The Aquarium Quigley but its closed" Fiona frowned. Quigley smiled charmingly at her "I paid them off to stay open late for the two of us we have full run of the place." A member of staff came over "Quagmire I presume." "Yes sir and this lovely lady is Fiona" the elderly male smiled at them "How lovely I remember being young and in love when I was your age my girl use to love walking the mountain range just beyond the Hinterlands anyway enjoy the swimming instructor is waiting for you both. Fiona looked at Quigley "Swimming instructor I know how to swim I was raised on a Submarine." Quigley chuckled "Not that kind of swimming instructor Fi we're going swimming with the Dolphins your step brother told they were your favourite sea animal." Fiona gasped delighted. After swimming with the Dolphin' s they went for a nice meal at the newly opened Indian Restaurant Quigley then dropped Fiona off at her apartment and kissed her then wishing her a goodnight he headed home. Smiling he walked through the front door not noticing both his siblings sat on the stairs until Duncan nearly gave him a heart attack by asking "So how was it?"


	12. Chapter 12- Potter and Supernatural

**Chapter12-Harry Potter and Supernatural**

 ** _One Shot-Duncan reads Harry Potter (Dylan Kingswell likes the books I found out) and Violet swears when watching Supernatural_**

Duncan flung down his bag and himself onto his bed of his dorm it consisted of a full living space there were five rooms three were occupied by him and his brother and sister Quigley and Isadora the other two occupied by another pair of siblings a brother and sister named Violet and Klaus. Not that he would ever admit it but he had a huge crush on Violet. Changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt and reached for the book by his bed Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban out all seven books number three was his favourite by far. He enjoyed how it gave the reader a glimpse into what Harry's dad and his friends were like when they were at Hogwarts, way Hermione uses her time turner to save Sirius but not how the dementors always freaked him out he read them mostly because if it were possible, he would given the option play Quidditch and teach the Daily Prophet what proper journalism is. There was a knock on his door groaning he put down his book and went to answer it. Opening the door he saw Violet on the other side "Hey I was wondering did Remora set any homework I missed his lesson due to an incident in the engineering lab?"

"Sure come on in I'll find the notes for you, I'm afraid that it isn't anything that interesting unless you like researching all about his completely boring childhood life" responded Duncan as he went through his bag looking for the notes he had taken. Violet took a moment to look round his room the walls had various quotes, new articles and photographs on it one wall had a decent sized bookcase full of books of various kinds and one on his bed looking at the title she saw that it was the third in the Harry Potter series

"here you are Vi" he turned to pass them to her and saw her holding the book he'd been reading.

"I must say that I rather enjoyed number4 I would defiantly compete though I would probably rather not loose a limb or life" responded Violet putting the book down and taking the notes from him with a smile "thank you enjoy your book."

"No problem I'll see you later when you return my notes" he responded with a smile closing the door. Turning away he fell back onto his bed and covered his face with his hands groaning "I'll see you later when you return my notes, stupid, stupid" Picking up his book he continued reading from where he was all the while telling himself how stupid he sounded. His reading was once again interrupted when his triplet brother and sister walked in arguing Issy looked pissed and Quigley looked annoyed "Duncan can you tell Issy she's being unreasonable."

"You didn't have to hit him Quigley he's also our dorm mate."

"He's a guy your my baby sister"

"I'm the same age as you we're 30 minutes a part"

"Care to fill me in?" asked Duncan.

"I found our sister on the couch lip locking with Klaus" replied Quigley.

Duncan smirked "Well it took them long enough" Isadora looked at her brother in surprise Duncan rolled his eyes "Is I knew you liked him since you first saw him so did his sister both of us were wondering how long it would take you both to act on your feelings."

"Oh yeah what about you Duncan have you told Violet yet?" retorted Isadora Duncan turned red and hid his face behind his book.

….

It was a couple of days later when Duncan heard the sounds of swearing coming from the main living space in the dorm's he shared it was feminine and unfamiliar sure he had heard his sister swear numerous of times but he was pretty sure it wasn't her this was rather creative he then heard a long wail of despair. Deciding to go and investigate he slipped into the main living room and discovered that the source of the swearing was no other than Violet Baudelaire sat on the couch with a tub of ice cream wearing sweatpants and a thick fleece watching Supernatural there was another wail "Shit no you bastard you can't kill her can't kill Jo what about dean" he watched as the injured blonde female on screen shared a short sweet kiss to one of the two males "Go Dean go and don't look back" he heard the female on screen say the two brothers ran as she blew the place Violet let out a long wail and several very creative curses as she did Duncan let out an involuntary laugh. This caused Violet to jump dropping her ice cream tub and spoon looking round at him she glared "It's not funny they just killed one of my favourite characters."

Still chuckling he sat next to her "Sorry about that I didn't mean to make you jump like that" Violet smiled and picked up her ice cream and spoon "It's okay have you seen any of this before" Duncan shrugged "A little I watched a bit with Issy before she lost interest in it because Dean died in season3."

Violet laughed "I guess that did break a lot of the female viewer's heart I wept like a baby, do you want to join me for the next few episodes" she asked standing up and grabbing an extra spoon for him. "Sure but you're going to have to fill me in on what's just happened because I have no clue" Violet filled him in on what had happened explaining how they were trying to stop Lucifer from possessing Sam and the apocalypse. The pair of them sat on the couch and continued to watch the programme and at some point, during it Violet curled up against Duncan resting her head on his shoulder his arm ended up round her waist and they fell asleep only to be woken by their siblings hours later.


	13. Chapter 13-Carmelita Spats again

**Chapter 13- Carmelita Spats again version 2**

 ** _One shot where they meet Carmelita again in different circumstances_**

Thunder rattled over head and a young red headed woman cursed it was freezing and her car had broken down three miles away from her home she had forgone her childish fancy outfits after all the schism that had gone down with Count Olaf and a bunch of cake sniffing orphans and had found a job as a bankers secretary and even though she wasn't married had a little girl who she promised to herself wouldn't turn out the same way she did. She had also become a better person after what had happened and sometimes though not very often wondered what had happened to those orphans, she had last seen escaping from a hotel fire. The storm and dropping temperature her little girl made her push on she was still a mile and a half from her home when she saw lights coming from a large home just ahead it was risky but she needed to get home granted her neighbour was currently looking after her daughter she wanted to see her. Walking up the driveway she knocked on the door sneezing as she did so it was opened a minute later by a woman a few years older than her "Hi can I help?"

"Yes am I alright to use your phone my car's broken down about a mile and a half away" she responded sneezing again. "Yes of course come on in I'm sorry I should have invited you in as soon as I opened the door the phone is just through there." Carmelita followed the woman inside and her shout into the kitchen "Honey can you put the kettle on we have a guest she's been out in this weather and is freezing"

"Will do sweetheart" came a male voice from the kitchen. Violet Quagmire nee Baudelaire watched as the young red headed woman made a phone call sneezing on occasion something about her seemed familiar. Once she had finished on the phone Violet walked up to her and told that she was welcome to stay and warm up the pair entered the kitchen and found a pot of tea and several cups on the table. Carmelita sat down and gratefully drank the cup of tea in front of her while her hosts spoke quietly the male looked over at her "you don't seem very well you look very pale" Carmelita winced the man's voice though it was quiet seemed rather loud black spots danced in her eyes "she's going to faint, quick" she felt someone catch her as she slipped sideways off her chair.

…

She woke up what seemed like a few hour's later by a small hand touching her forehead "she's still hot mummy"

"I know sweetie do you want to go and find out if daddy has finished making breakfast I'll be down in a minute" the bed dipped as someone sat next to her "how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore all over where am I" Carmelita replied.

"My name's Violet, you came here yesterday so you could ring home but you also caught a fever. I'm sorry but I went through your coat to see if I could find who you were. I found your number and rang your house a Ms Eldridge picked up and I explained what happened she's bringing your daughter over here in a few hours Carmelita"

"V Violet why are you helping me I so horrid to you at school"

"I forgave you ages ago so did the others aside from Sunny but also I did break your nose"

"So what happened to the others" she asked Violet smiled

"Well Duncan and I are married with two children-twins, Klaus married Isadora their expecting in a couple of months Sunny is now properly attending primary school she's in year 5 and it turns out that their brother Quigley survived the fire." The door to the room opened again and this time Duncan walked in with a tray of food "Here you go eat up it's not poisoned I promise" he set the tray down and Violet helped their former classmate to sit up so she could eat. Violet stood up and smiled "I'll bring your daughter up when she gets here but we'll leave you in peace for now." The pair left the room allowing Carmelita some quiet in the hallway Duncan turned to his wife "this feels weird Vi she was awful at school and now we're nursing her"

"Yeah it's funny the way the world works but that was then this is now and right now she needs rest and care"

…..

Three days later Carmelita was fully better and ready to leave her daughter Prudence was a delight and had made fast friends with their own daughter in those few days her car was fixed and sat on their driveway. Turning to the Quagmires Carmelita smiled and said "Thank you for everything I mean it looking after my daughter and I having my car fixed all of it and Duncan do tell your sister that her book couplets for confidence is a favourite of mine" Duncan smiled at her "I will do have a safe journey home" he said hugging them both. "Carmelita if you ever want to pop round for a cup of tea you are welcome to do so don't be a stranger." So, saying former enemies parted as friends and stayed that way for a long time.


	14. Chapter 14-Pregnancies and Miscarriages

**Chapter14-Pregnancies and Miscarriages**

 ** _One shot where there is a pregnancy and a miscarriage in the Baudelaire-Quagmire household_**

Isadora and Klaus looked down at the pregnancy test that Isadora was holding in her hands in shock "we're going to have a baby" murmured Isadora.

Klaus puled in close hugging her tightly "I can't believe it this is the best news I have ever heard in a long time." Isadora giggled and the two shared a long kiss "normally I would say we should wait until we are all together but seeing as Quigley and Fiona are away we should go to see Duncan and Violet tell them the good news" she said putting the test on the dresser of their bedroom. "Agreed, we also need to book an appointment with an OBGYN for an ultrasound to find out how far along you are" Klaus said as they sat down Isadora laughed "you are adorable you know that you are going to do nothing but worry for the next few months. I feel sorry for my brother if he and Violet ever decide to have children" at this they both laughed Violet the eldest Baudelaire had a temper which every now and then would show itself. The cause of this would mostly be the phone calls they would receive from Mulctuary Money Management about Financing and sometimes she was just irritable the boys had learnt to stay well clear of her then.

…

Earlier that same day in fact very much earlier that same day around 3.30am Violet Quagmire woke experience horrible pains in her lower abdomen fear flashed through her and she immediately woke her husband who was sleeping next to her. The couple had found out a month ago that they were expecting their first child and it was that fear which made them drive straight to the hospital after leaving a message for Sunny and asking a neighbour to look after her, to make sure that everything was alright with the baby. Upon seeing Violet's condition, the nurses took her straight into an examination room so they could run some tests all the while Violet was sobbing her eyes out terrified and wished so badly that her mother was here, she needed her so much. Duncan stood by her all the while holding her hand and whispering to her say that everything would be ok but in truth, he was scared but he had to be brave for his beautiful inventor. Finally, they did a scan to check on the baby the expecting parents heard nothing on the monitor the doctors tried to reassure them that it sometimes can take a few minutes to find a heartbeat but they eventually had to tell the parents what had happened. The staff left the room giving the couple some space and Duncan held his wife close as they cried over the loss of their first child both of them wishing that their parents were alive and with them at this turn of unfortunate events only a few days ago they had brought a lovely wooden crib and a rocking chair for the spare room they were going to use as a nursery however both would now stay unused for some time.

…

Klaus and Isadora turned up at their sibling's home, Sunny answered the door when they knocked on "Klaus, Issy why are you here?" she asked Violet and Duncan had said anything to her about them coming over "What no hug for us" answered Klaus smiling at his sister Sunny grinned back and gave them both huge hugs then she looked sad and said "Duncan took Violet to the hospital this morning Miss Jackie said that Violet wasn't feeling well and that now she is poorly" then added as an afterthought "I think Duncan poorly too he still in bed" Isadora smiled at the young girl and said "well how about you make a pot of tea for us and we can take it upstairs and share it with them" Sunny nodded and the trio went into the kitchen and made a pot of Lemon and Chamomile tea putting it on a tray Klaus carried it up the stairs to the master suite. Sunny bounded ahead and knocked on there was a quiet whisper and the sound of footsteps the door opened a Duncan's face appeared red eyed and pale "Sunny is everything ok?" he asked

"Klaus and Issy here" she answered Duncan jolted in surprise noticing that his sister and brother in law in the doorway holding a tray of tea "can we come in Sunny said that neither of you were feeling well" Klaus said. Duncan looked over his shoulder and opened the door. The trio entered the room and Isadora set the tray on the side taking in her sister in laws appearance not that dissimilar from her brother's.

"So how are you?" asked Klaus sitting next to his sister.

"I've been better" she whispered.

"Sunny said you both went to the hospital" Isadora said handing her a cup of tea which Violet accepted. Duncan seeing that Violet wasn't going to say anything spoke for her "We found out a couple of months a go that we were expecting a baby earlier this morning however Violet experienced bad abdominal pains I took her to the hospital but…" he trailed off as tears ran down both his and his wife's faces. Klaus and Isadora looked at each other maybe this wasn't the best time to say anything. Sunny curled up on her sister's lap and Violet pulled her in close crying.

It wasn't until Isadora was properly showing they finally told the rest of the family, Duncan and Violet had moved on even though they didn't have a body they put a small grave marker in their garden in memory of their unborn child. One so innocent taken so young, they are here in spirit never gone.

 _AN-Sorry for the depressing chapter the next will be much more cheerful_


	15. Chapter 15-Truth or Dare

**Chapter15- Truth or Dare**

 ** _One shot- The gang play a few fun games on New Year's Eve_**

It was the first New Year's Eve when the Baudelaire minus Sunny, the Quagmire triplets and Fiona where all legally able to drink without parental permission this being the case the six of them had taken over one of the spare rooms of the Baudelaire mansion and where having their own New Year Party. They were spread round the room on chairs sofa's and in Violet's case a table she had decided that the table was the best place to sit as it also gave her a decent place to put down her drink. Quigley spoke up "I feel like we should play a game, Violet do we have anything we can use as shots."

"Yep we have plenty why" she asked taking a swig of her drink.

"I thought it might be fun to play truth or dare" he answered. His sibling groaned "why would you suggest we play that Quigley" questioned Duncan throwing a cushion at his brother who ducked at it hit Fiona.

"I must say that for once I agree with Quigley if you don't do the dare or refuse to answer the question you have to take a shot" said Violet smirking. Quigley spat out his drink and the other's stared Violet almost never agreed with Quigley's ideas but seeing as she had they figured that they would be playing. Violet looked back at everyone "what it's a fun game because I now have more victims." Isadora shrugged and said "fine T and D it is I'll go first" she looked round the room and her eyes landed on Duncan and she smiled "Duncan truth or dare?"

"Truth" he answered "go and tell the person you like the truth about how you feel" she said. Duncan blushed and shook his head "no way" he got up and poured out a shot then downing it sat back down. Duncan then took his turn his gaze landed on Violet "truth or dare." "truth" she replied "have you ever tried to get rid of any of your siblings when you were younger"

"Yeah I once tried giving Klaus to the postman when I was 3, mum caught me and took away the bike I had got for my birthday" admitted Violet. Klaus looked at his sister in dismay "you tried to give me away" he said. "I didn't understand that I couldn't give away my siblings back then and you cried so much as a baby" answered Violet. Fiona laughed she enjoyed being part of the strange group of friends. Violet took her turn her eyes landed on Quigley "Quigley t or d"

"Dare" he answered. Klaus shook his head "Quigley you shouldn't have done that" Quigley looked at his friend then at the smirk that grew on Violet's face "I dare you to allow Issy and I to give you a makeover and dress you, you then have to go downstairs to where the adults are and tell them you are going to become female" Quigley paled "you are kidding right?" he asked Violet shook her "nope do the dare or I'll tell everyone about…" Quigley threw his hands into the air "alright, alright I'll do it gee Klaus your sister is evil." Quigley was dragged away by Violet and Isadora to be dressed as a girl.

A half hour later the trio returned Isadora looking highly pleased with herself and Quigley looking disgruntled Violet followed laughing Quigley flopped down into his seat "What happened?" asked Fiona. "Issy got it all on film and is refusing to delete it" grumbled Quigley shooting a glare at his sister. They ended up play several more round of truth or dare Violet and Duncan ended up doing seven minutes in heaven courtesy of Klaus and were both caught in an awkward position, Fiona confessed that she had had a huge crush on Klaus but that had disappeared when she met Quigley, Klaus ended up kissing Isadora when he was told to kiss the girl he liked most aside from his sisters. Quigley also accepted no more dares from Violet. The game then switched to never have I ever.


	16. Chapter 16-Fear

**Chapter16- Fear**

 ** _One Shot- What is going through Violet's head when she is cornered by Olaf and Esme at the Heimlich Hospital_**

Fear is something that we all feel at some point in our lives whether it is because we have a phobia of something such as spiders or of snakes or if the fear of losing a loved one in the family or a friend who you have known your whole life. In the case of the eldest Baudelaire child Violet she in the last year and a half had felt fear more times than she cared to count she was afraid of Count Olaf and what he would do to her and her siblings to get his hands on the Baudelaire fortune so far all his schemes had failed and they were somewhat safe. However right now Violet felt more fear than she had recently it was fear for her siblings what would they do if Olaf managed to capture them without her there. Would they survive alright by themselves if she died. She felt the fear of break the promise she had made to her parents the day that Sunny came home from the hospital that she would always keep her brother and sister safe. All these thoughts ran through her head as she lay strapped to a bed in the hospital with Olaf and his troupe leering down at her. Violet felt more fear then than she had when their close friends Duncan and Isadora were kidnapped or when they were chased by a mob or even when they sailed through a hurricane the fear, she felt was that of breaking a promise and not being able to protect those she cared for despite everything she had told her brother she felt that she had let them all down. She felt the fear of never seeing the Quagmire's again and how Duncan would never really know how she felt about him she hadn't had the chance to tell him before they were once again separated she could feel the fear taking over making her want to cave in but all the while, while Olaf and Esme were taunting her she refused to let it however much fear there was she refused to let it take control.

 ** _Reviews are welcome I enjoy both praise and criticism- I am no Lemony Snicket I confess_**


	17. Chapter 17-Violet Tells Duncan

**_One Shot-Chapter title tells all_**

24 year old Violet Quagmire's head slumped forward at her desk and groaned the nausea from earlier in the day had come back it was the forth time this month she knew she should probably go to the doctor about it but work was busy and she couldn't afford to take the time off not when she and her staff were so close to putting the final touches to the new printing press for the Daily Punctilio which her husband now worked for. There was a cautious knock on the door, her staff where generally rather careful when they entered her office due to an incident when one of them didn't and caught her and her fiancé back then in an awkward situation "Come on in" she said lifting her head off the desk. The office door opened and Violet saw that it was one the new intern's "Mrs Quagmire I was told by the staff to tell you to take the day off we've all noticed how you haven't seemed 100% the last few days and that we will manage without you for the next couple of days" he said nervously. Violet groaned she must look awful if all her staff had noticed "Is there anyone that I can call for you?" he asked.

"No don't worry my brother, sister in law and husband are all in work and my younger sister isn't old enough. Thank you for asking Joshua" she responded as she carefully stood up and got her jacket and coat before exiting the office turning to the intern she said "Joshua I have been watching your progress the last few weeks and you are doing rather well I want you to know that it is possibly that will have a job here once you graduate." So saying Violet left the building and the stunned intern behind as she got in her car and headed for the hospital.

….

Violet checked in at the reception and after being directed to an available doctor she told him her symptoms, the nausea, dizziness, backpains and a few others the doctor smiled and handed her something "here Mrs Quagmire I believe this may answer your concern's you may take it here or at home it is up to you" he said. Violet looked at the white box in her hand was it possible that she and Duncan were going to have a second chance at being parents "thank you doctor" she tucked it into her bag and headed home to take the test. Duncan wasn't in when she got home so she went straight to the master suite bathroom and took the test. Then following the instructions, she set the timer on her phone for two minutes and then sat waiting for what seemed like the longest two minutes of her life. Hands shaking, she picked up the test and looked at the result there on the screen where two little pink plus signs gasping, she dropped it then picking it back up she smile perhaps this time it would turn out right. Her thought's turned to Duncan how would he react it had been two years since their last unfortunate incident. "Hello, Violet you home?" the voice of her husband echoed up the stairs. "I'm upstairs honey" she replied. Duncan walked into the room and kissed her Violet relaxed and looped her arms round his shoulders smiling as she kissed back. Violet sat down on the bed as Duncan told her about what had happened at work and an interview, he had been asked to do on a university lecturer who had recently published a book on a series of unexplained mystery fires and how they were all connected to each other. Violet raised her eyebrows at that Duncan saw her and said "I know the same thing crossed my mind as well. Any way how was your day" he asked. Violet shifted nervously where she sat "well I had some unexpected news today" Duncan sat next to her "good or bad?" he asked

"It depends you know I haven't been feeling well the last couple of weeks I took time off to go to the doctors to find out and I got some news from there"

"What was it are you ill"

"No I'm not ill or anything but how do you feel about a new addition to our small family?" asked Violet.

"You mean you are we are going to have a baby"

"Yes I know it still feels too soon but we've been given another chance to be parents" Violet looked at him biting her lip

"Excuse me for a minute" Duncan said before running out the room. Violet watched him go utterly bewildered and wondered if he was alright. He came back in the room a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face and lifting her up spun her room.

"That is the best news today we need to schedule an appointment to make sure everything is okay and we need to tell the others" he said kissing her. Violet laughed glad that he was as happy as she was about this.

"I think we should wait another couple of months before we tell to make sure we're in the safe zone we don't want everyone to know just in case…." Violet trailed off at the end of her sentence but Duncan understood what she wanted to say _just in case we lose the baby again._ This time however it all went smoothly they ended up having twins which came as a surprise and named them both Nickolas after the inventor of the Tesla coil and Sophia as a play on the word Sapphire. The couple had never been happier than when they held their new-born twins that day.


	18. Chapter 18-Au Meeting pt1

**_One Shot- Where the Quagmire and Baudelaire Children meet under different circumstances_**

Duncan, Isadora and Quigley sat in the library at the Hotel Denouement with their parents they were waiting for others to join them before they were told their mission. There was the sound of voices and the doors opened and a family of five entered "Karen, Quentin good that your already here" one of the parents said "Bertrand, Beatrice lovely to see you these must be your children they've grown so much."

"Violet and Klaus these are the Quagmire triplet's Duncan, Quigley and Isadora you'll be working with them on your next assignment" said Beatrice setting the youngest Baudelaire on a chair and giving her a carrot to gnaw on.

"You never said anything about working with anyone else" exclaimed Quigley.

"Listen the mission you are going on requires s good team with at least one member who is good with mechanics and operating security systems. Violet is one of the brightest inventive minds here and her brother Klaus is one of our top researchers while Sunny is very handy with her teeth or so I hear. The mission is to get into the good grace's of Esme Squalor who we have reason believe is funding the fire starting side of the schism" explained Karen.

"Sound's fun" said Violet leaning back in her chair and smiling Duncan looked across at her taking in the way she looked so relaxed leaning back in her chair and from what his mum just said she wasn't just gorgeous she was smart and talented. Violet was fully aware he was watching her and it would be stupid to deny that when she had walked in, she had spotted him too and like the way his dark brown hair was neat yet sort of fell into his bright green eyes.

"How are we doing this then?" asked Isadora. The female counterparts of the male parents here grinned "Well we decided that you are going to act as two families Violet, Duncan as the eldest of both set's of sibling's you'll be taking on the part of a family with a young child therefore you have Sunny with you, Isadora and Klaus you'll be engaged and Quigley you'll stay with them as the Sister's brother which you already are so it shouldn't be hard" explained Beatrice.

"We have sorted out your cover names along with the apartments, Violet and Duncan you will be Laura and Ryan Smith and Sunny will be Daisy Smith, Klaus you will be Louis Jones, and Isadora and Quigley you'll be Valerie and Jacob Smith. The point of this is to become close with the Squalor's which shouldn't be hard Jerome is an old friend of our it is he who requested our help. Now I would advise you start packing and before I forget here are your rings go luck children."

….

Several hours later three cars pulled up outside 666 dark avenue and the occupants all climbed out. From one of them what looked like a family of three climbed out the female took a stroller from the trunk of their car and placed the toddler inside it. The male came over and hugged her. From the second car a young couple exited and finally a young man left the final car the three groups made their way into the building carrying their suitcases and headed to their apartments as they passed the door man he greeted them and announced the Squalors were having a very fancy dress cocktail party that evening and handed them a couple of invites.

"Well it seems that we have our in Laura" said Duncan using Violet's cover name

"Why it most certainly does Ryan" answered Violet using his. She gestured to where Klaus and Isadora where slightly ahead of them on the stairs "Louis and Valarie look comfortable don't they."

"agagah" said Sunny holding on to Violets hand as she climbed meaning "you do to"

"Daisy hush" said Violet turning red

"Why what did she say?" asked Duncan.

"Never mind" The group of six stopped outside a couple of apartments.

"Here we are and we'll see you in time for the party tonight" said Quigley as they parted ways


	19. Chapter 19-Au Meeting pt2

**_One Shot- The Quagmire and Baudelaire Children meet under different circumstances_**

Violet and Duncan took the time to look round their apartment it was apparent that they were expected to share a room and there was another for Sunny along with a living room and a kitchen. "So what do you want to do about sleeping arrangements I don't mind taking the couch" said Duncan. Violet laughed "That is lovely for you to say however I do not mind sharing a bed so long as you don't get any funny ideas after all we are suppose to act like a married couple. The party is at 730 and it's half four now so how about the three of us play another round of twenty questions before we get ready" Violet suggested.

"If you are sure then I am fine with that" Duncan replied feeling somewhat warm.

….

The rest of the group also explored their apartment Klaus not wanting to get on the wrong side of Quigley decided that Isadora should have her own room. "So how do you think the 'married' family are getting along?" asked Isadora.

"They'll be fine the pair of them are probably making sure that Sunny doesn't destroy any of the furniture she has a set of very sharp teeth" replied Klaus.

"I don't know Violet/Laura and Duncan/Ryan kept watching each other during the brief I honestly thought my brother would die when Beatrice said that they would be a married couple. I have a feeling that they will be having a bit of fun" Quigley responded smirking. Klaus stared at him "dude that is gross she is my sister and I do not want that in my head thank you very much" at half 5 the three of them started to get ready for the party

…

Duncan and Sunny waited for Violet to finish getting ready Duncan in a tux with a blue tie and Sunny in a little floral print yellow dress the door to the bedroom opened and Duncan's jaw dropped. Violet's hair was curled and placed carefully in a half bun with a few curls loose and wearing the purple dress in the link below but just below the knees in the picture below with a pair of silver heels

"Well how do I look sweetie" she asked spinning.

"You look gorgeous darling don't you think Daisy" replied Duncan.

"Pretty said Sunny looking at her sister.

"Right then let's go we nee to find the file's and get out" said Violet grabbing a normal looking handbag

…..

Klaus and Quigley waited for Isadora to came out both wearing tuxes Klaus with a red tie and Quigley with a green. "Isadora means the world to Duncan and I even though this is all an act I don't want to see her getting hurt" said Quigley as the two of them sat on the sofa. The bedroom door opened and Quigley let out a low whistle "looking good sis" he grinned. Klaus however just stared Isadora was wearing a simple dark red dress link in the following link along with a pair of gold coloured heels and had left her hair down.

"Wow" murmured Klaus.

"What do I need to changed?" asked Isadora.

"No you look stunning my dear" replied Klaus.

"Thank you. Do we have an idea on how to get the files?" asked Isadora.

"Violet said she would handle it in the form of drifting if you know what she means by that" replied Quigley.

Klaus chuckled "she talking in the form of sand grifting using an object to disguise the taking of another."

"Smart how did she come up with that?" asked Quigley.

"Baywatch the film not TV Show" answered Klaus as the trio left the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20-Au Meeting pt3

**One Shot- The Quagmire and Baudelaire Children meet under different circumstances**

The cocktail party was in full swing when they arrived and they were greeted by Jerome Squalor who gushed over what a lovely family they all were and offered Daisy/Sunny an Aquarius Martini and the adults something a little stronger "Thank you for the invitation Jerome you have a lovely apartment where is the Mrs" said Klaus completing the apartment.

"Ah Esme is just finishing something off I believe do help yourselves to snacks and mingle with the other guests" he said gesturing. The group of young adults and Sunny moved to mingle in with the other guests. "What do we do?" asked Quigley when they had found a quiet spot.

"We're going to mingle" said Isadora. Violet nodded and spotted a bowl of peppermint sweets on the refreshment table "Duncan and I will create a distraction" responded Violet.

"What kind of distraction?" asked Duncan a million possibilities running through his mind.

"I'm thinking operation Peppermint" responded Violet.

"What no way Violet you ended up in hospital last time" said Klaus.

"Operation Peppermint?" asked Quigley and Isadora.

"Klaus, Sunny and I all have an allergy to peppermint" said Violet.

"You're going to give yourself an allergic reaction?" asked Duncan.

"Yep" said Violet.

"Maybe Sunny or I should do it" Klaus said.

"No Klaus I will you have to trust me besides you'll need to keep an eye on Sunny when it happens and also, you're supposed to be Issy's fiancé. However, Duncan and I are meant to be married it wouldn't be as sucspious" replied Violet.

"Violet right" shrieked Sunny.

…..

The group mingled for another two hours before Sunny started getting tired and they decided to put operation peppermint into action. Duncan and Violet went to get a top up of their drinks which were conicedently next to the peppermint bowl while doing so Violet stuck a peppermint in her mouth _321_ she felt the itchiness in her throat as it swelled and on her skin as the hives broke out. Duncan's reaction was perfect he dropped his glass and held her steady as she swayed and started to cough "my gosh Laura are you ok?" he asked using her code name.

"I must have eaten something with peppermint int" she replied. Klaus, Isadora, Sunny and Quigley rushed over "Ryan is she ok?" asked Quigley.

"She's having an allergic reaction" answered Duncan "I'm going to take her somewhere less crowded so she can have some air Louis, Val and Jake can you keep an eye on Daisy for us."

"Of course we can brother" said Isadora picking up Sunny while Duncan escorted Violet into another area of the apartment and sat her down on a chair.

"Violet how can you do this to yourself" he whisphered quietly handing her a glass of water.

"We needed a way to get the information and this was the best and quickest plan I could come up with" replied Violet taking the glass. The door to the room opened and a member of the hired security came "excuse madam sir you're not allowed in here this is Mrs Squalor's private lounge"

"Forgive me but my wife isn't feeling well she's had an allergic reaction and needed a quiet place to recover" answered Duncan and Violet slumped forward convincingly.

"Very well I will give you a few moments of privacy then I will have to escort from this room" the guard left the room and the 'couple' grinned at each other this was Esme's private lounge the pair stood up and began searching the draws, the desk and the book shelves. The pair worked quickly and soon found the draw in which the incriminating files were using Violet's grifting handbag they slipped the files into a secret compartment and sat back down on the divan just before the security guard walked in to prevent any suspicion Duncan wrapped his arms round Violet's neck and drew her in. Violet looked at him with questioning eyes but didn't object in truth her heart was racing she closed the gap and kissed him right as the guard walk in.

"Excuse sir mam I've going to have to ask you to leave the party is beginning to die down Mam I hope you are feeling better" he said as they left.

….

The duo met up with the rest of the group "so did you get them?" asked Isadora as they walked back or in Sunny's case was carried in Violet's arms

"Yes we were successful I must wish you all goodnight Daisy needs her sleep" said Duncan hugging his siblings and Klaus before following Violet inside.


	21. Chapter 21-Au Meeting pt4

**One Shot- The Quagmire and Baudelaire Children meet under different circumstances**

Duncan sat on the bed he was sharing with Violet as he listened to her sing Sunny to sleep he could hear the words and smiled as Hush bye Mountain from Chitty Bang Bang drifted through the walls. He couldn't help but admire the way she had willingly made herself ill so they could complete their job and the short kiss they had shared after he felt as though he could burst. The bedroom door opened and violet walked in smiling "she's asleep, do you want to talk about what happened earlier" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah about that well I didn't mean to" he told her.

"I don't mind, I mean…" Violet began but was cut off as Duncan kissed her. After a few seconds Violet returned the kiss and Duncan pulled her on to his lap as they continued the kiss. Violet pulled back and smiled and Duncan smiled back at her. "I know we haven't known each other for very long but would you consider going for lunch sometime?" asked Duncan.

"I'd love to" replied Violet. Duncan grinned and flipped them so that she was under him, Violet leaned up and kissed him wrapping her arm's round his neck "you know what I think our mother's set this up in hope's that something like this would happen" she giggled.

"Most likely they seemed way to happy about all of this" agreed Duncan "you know Violet you looked absolutely stunning tonight" he said kissing her collar bone.

"Really"

"Really" Not a lot more was said between the two of them that night.

…..

Violet stretched as she woke up the next morning and looking to her left saw Duncan sleeping peacefully next to her at least she thought he was asleep until she saw him smile and didn't realise what was about to happen until his fingers found her ribs and he began to tickle her making her squirm. Duncan grinned seeing her reaction and it only encouraged him "stop" gasped Violet between breaths "Only if you admit you weren't just staring" he answered her "Never" replied Violet.

"Then I guess I'll just have to…." Whatever Duncan was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door and Sunny's little voice came through "you want pancakes?" she asked.

"We'd love some Sunny we'll be out in a minute" Violet answered her freeing herself from her boyfriend and beginning to dress seeing him watching her Violet balled up a shirt and threw it at him "if we don't hurry, she'll come in and that would be awkward to explain"

"She wouldn't"

"She would"


	22. Chapter 22- Au Meeting Final

**_One Shot- The Quagmire and Baudelaire Children meet under different circumstances_**

It had been several months since the uncover mission at Dark Avenue and Esme and the people she was involved with were behind bars, Duncan and Violet were keeping their relationship quiet, Klaus and Isadora liked each other but weren't admitting it despite how obvious it was, Quigley had settled and started seeing Fiona Widdershins when he was able which Duncan and Isadora teased him about endlessly. However, on this particular day Klaus, Isadora and Quigley were looking for their elder siblings. They had checked the inventing labs for Violet and the library where Duncan would normally write up his notes yet neither of them were in their usual spots. So they decided to check rooms see if they were there, yet if they had known exactly what was going on between their siblings they would not have done so.

They reached Violet's room first and Klaus knocked on then opened the door "no she isn't in here" he told the others they carried on until reaching Duncan's room. The two sets of siblings stopped upon hearing quiet voices inside and laughter Isadora looked at her brother about to tell him that they should knock just as he flung open the door resulting from two very loud and indignant shouts and Quigley shouting "Gross I did not need that" Klaus and Isadora followed him and looked at the scene in front of them Duncan and Violet covering themselves with the sheets looking horrified giving their siblings some idea of what had been going on before Quigley had burst in. "People get out don't you know how to knock" huffed Duncan looking very pissed off and Violet not looking any happier at the three people who had just entered. "Violet, what is going on?" asked Klaus who looked like he wanted to hurl.

Violet raised an eyebrow "Do you really want me to explain to you my dearest brother?" Klaus shook his head he defiantly did not want details of his sister's love life.

"How long have you two been you know?" asked Isadora a few minutes later after the pair had dressed.

"We've been dating since we went uncover as a married couple at Dark Avenue" replied Duncan looking at the rug on the floor refusing to meet the gaze of his siblings.

"How come you guys didn't tell us I feel offend I mean I am your brother" Quigley said feigning hurt.

"We sort of just decided to keep it quiet I guess but now I feel like we should have done so this didn't happen" replied Violet.

"This is something I am never going to be able t get out of my head" groaned Klaus. Duncan and Violet sighed and decided to explain it all from the beginning.


	23. Chapter 23-Parents Evening part1

**Chapter23- Parents Evening Pt1**

 ** _One Shot- Violet and Duncan attend Nickolas' and Sophia's parent's evening_**

Grace Heart was a school teacher in her early fifties who taught at Howarth High School and a member of VFD. She enjoyed the work she did when she wasn't teaching but preferred normally to work behind the scenes looking for new talent and possible recruits however it hadn't been easy even though now the schism is over. Grace looked down at the list of parents to see who was next and saw that it was the parents of the Quagmire twins Nickolas and Sophia. She had known Karen and Quentin though not very well and Sophia resembled her grandmother Karen while Nickolas was just like another person she had known then as well but could place her finger on it shuffling through her papers, she smiled they were defiantly two of the brightest students in the school. The door to the classroom opened and a couple in their early thirties entered both dressed in semi casual "Hello you must be Grace Heart. I'm Duncan and this is my wife Violet we're Nickolas and Sophia's parents" said the young man. Their appearance made Grace jolt they both looked like one of their parents now it was clear who Nickolas reminded her of Bertrand a member of VFD he and his wife had left the organisation shortly after their daughter was born. Taking a deep breath, she began telling them about how their grades were and how despite that they were both extremely bright they refused to show how clever they were within the classroom. Duncan chuckled "they take after Violet she never showed just how smart she was at school."

"You must be thinking of my brother" answered Violet smiling there was some truth in his words she had to admit.

"If I may be so bold you two aren't any relation to Karen Quagmire and Bertrand Baudelaire" the teacher's question came as a shock to Violet and Duncan.

"Yes" answered Violet glancing at Duncan.

"How lovely I trained with your parents to make the world a quieter place" Grace chuckled.

"You work for VFD?" clarified Duncan.

"I do yes I retired form field work some years ago and now look out for promising recruits" answered Grace

"We do still have some dealings with it's members sort of work on the side-lines. It's mostly when Kit calls us in, she is a good friend of ours saved our lives some years ago" said Violet.

"Do your children know?" asked Grace.

"We plan on telling them when they turn 18, they can then make the choice whether to volunteer or not, we can't stop them they have their mother's stubbornness" said Duncan putting an arm round Violet's shoulders.

"Well then I guess that's it was lovely to meet you both" said Grace as they shook hands. She sighed as she watched them go, they were so much like their parents and she also knew that somewhere Beatrice and Karen were smiling at the sight of their children.


	24. Chapter 24-Parent's Evening Part 2

**Chapter24- Parent's Evening pt2**

 ** _One Shot- Klaus and Isadora attend Daniel's parent evening_**

Isadora and Klaus knocked on to the door of their son's classroom unsure of what his teacher would say. "Enter" came the voice from inside the parents entered and saw their son's teacher Mr Sole sitting at his desk. "Evening Mr and Mrs Baudelaire, it is lovely to see you both again, now would you like good or bad news first?" he asked. Klaus and Isadora looked at each other bad news what had he done.

"Bad first please. What trouble has he got himself into?" asked Isadora concerned.

"It's nothing major, he got involved in a small fight because one his classmates made an unsavoury comment about another young lady here a miss Sophia Quagmire I believe."

Klaus nodded "it makes sense she's his cousin younger than him by a year and a half" he replied.

"I see well he failed to mention it when I asked him why, he told me that it was the noble thing to do" Mr Sole told them "he succeeded in giving the boy a decent black eye my I ask where he learnt how to punch he's strong for a 18 year old"

Isadora laughed "His aunt Klaus' older sister must have taught him she has a strong swing"

Mr Sole did not appreciate that the two parents were taking this lightly "well I must inform you that he did recieve a detention for it we do not appreciate fighting here. Moving on though his grades are very impressive he studies hard and is good with his sports perhaps encourage him to take his fighting skills to the wrestling team instead of in the corridors."

"Of course, we will Mr Sole thank you" said Isadora. She and Klaus stood up to leave Klaus looked at his son's teacher "By the way Mr Sole if you think Daniel's behaviour is bad then you would have hated for Violet to be in your class smart yes, explosive temper yes" so saying the two parents left the classroom leaving behind a stunned teacher. Outside the room Isadora turned to Klaus and said "my gosh I forgot about that she completely blew at Carmelita when we were at Prufrock"

"I remember did you see the look on his face he reminded me a bit of that teach who had that huge sore on his lip, Duncan and Violet called him the gorilla" Klaus said to her. Chuckling quietly to themselves they made their way home not forgetting to speak to their son about fighting in the corridors.


	25. Chapter 25-Always Be There

**Chapter25- Always be there**

 ** _One Shot- Violet sings to Sunny at her wedding_**

Music drifted softly through the ballroom of the Hotel Denouement which had been rebuilt after the fire which had damaged it. It couldn't have been a both happier and sadder day for the two older Baudelaire siblings as they watched their baby sister in her long white dress dance with her new husband Jacob Thorn. They watched her knowing that she was no longer their baby sister who at a young age learnt how cruel life could be. The music died down and the DJ spoke up gaining everyone's attention "Hello everyone I hope that you have all had a wonderful evening now before the night is done I do believe that the bride's sister has something to say to her." Violet stood and Duncan squeezed her hand encouragingly as she took the microphone and turned attention to the crowd "Thank you to all for being here tonight you have made this such a wonderful celebration and I would like to sing something for my dear sister so if she would come up here please:

 ** _You were so small when it began_**

 ** _During the life we had on the run_**

 ** _Through all the danger and the storms_**

 ** _I wouldn't change anything for the world_**

 ** _We went through so many trails_**

 ** _You were brave through it all_**

 ** _I watched you grow like a flower_**

 ** _I wiped away your tears_**

 ** _I sang to you that lullaby_**

 ** _I will always fight away your fears_**

 ** _For no one can hurt you now_**

 ** _I will always be there_**

 ** _No matter what the distance_**

 ** _All you need to do is call my name_**

Sunny smiled at her sister and felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes it had been a long time she had heard Violet sing properly and now the pair held the attention of the room

 ** _You were strong, you were brave_**

 ** _You gave us hope someone to save_**

 ** _For you we lived and we survived_**

 ** _Through the unfortunate all_**

 ** _And now it is all done_**

 ** _Strong still stand the villains fall_**

 ** _I watched you grow like a flower_**

 ** _I wiped away your tears_**

 ** _I sang to you that lullaby_**

 ** _I will always fight away your fears_**

 ** _For no one can hurt you now_**

 ** _I will always be there_**

 ** _No matter what the distance_**

 ** _All you need to do is call my name_**

 ** _I will run and comfort you_**

 ** _I will never leave you on your own_**

 ** _And even when the dark is dark_**

 ** _You are never alone_**

Klaus joined them on the stage for the last part looking at his sister

 ** _So even now you all grown up_**

 ** _We still love you as the girl you were_**

 ** _You have made us proud through all those years_**

 ** _And no one can hurt you now_**

 ** _For we watched you grow like a flower_**

 ** _We wiped away your tears_**

 ** _We sang to you that lullaby_**

 ** _We will fight your fears_**

 ** _Because we will always be there for you_**

 ** _We will always be there for you_**

 ** _(This song is not copyrighted I like to dabble every now and then, the words are all mine but the tune is sort of similar to I've been waiting for you from Mamma Mia 2)_**

At that Sunny their normally strong sister burst into tears and hugged them applause spread through the room and several cheers "I love you both thank you for everything"

Violet and Klaus looked at her "You are our sister you have made us both so proud"


	26. Chapter 26-Beatrice and Bertrand

**Chapter26- Bertrand and Beatrice**

 ** _One shot about the Baudelaire parents_**

Fate is something that people don't always accept like when Beatrice broke off her engagement with Lemony through a 200 paged letter. Fate is accidently pushing the person you would marry out off a cliff during a skydiving lesson. Fate was Beatrice marrying Bertrand Baudelaire in a double wedding in Paltryville. During their honeymoon the couple found themselves shipwrecked from a year on a tropical island where they built a safehouse and by the time they left again on a boat they had made Beatrice was 7months pregnant with their first child who 2 months later was born. A little girl they named Violet shortly after she was born Beatrice and Bertrand left the organisation, they worked for though they didn't cut all ties with them keeping in touch with old friends the two had decided that they wanted to raise any children they had in a quiet world away from the growing dangers. Two years later the pair had another child a baby boy whom they named Klaus after his grandfather on his father's side who had died shortly before. The four of them spent 10 happy years together Violet's inventive mind beginning to grow and Klaus' thirst for books even if they were slightly beyond his age range, he would read whatever he could get his hands on. These were talents that the parents encouraged they knew that one day their children would be the one's fighting the fires of the world. Then Sunny Baudelaire was born she was named for being that small rain of sunshine on might find in a storm or on a cloudy day like the day she was born. Poor Sunny didn't know her parents for very long but she knew that they loved her.

Fate is being happy one moment then disaster striking the next. It was a dark and cloudy day the day that Olaf burnt down the Baudelaire mansion with the parents inside all because of something that had happened at an opera house so many years before. And fate was all the unfortunate things that then happened to Violet, Klaus and Sunny in the following years.


	27. Chapter 27-Karen and Quentin

**Chapter27- Quentin and Karen**

 ** _One Shot about the Quagmire parents_**

When Quentin Quagmire first met `Karen, she had broken his nose because he scared her. It was several months later when the pair were in the library of the current VFD headquarters that he actually asked her out and she said yes. They were engaged a year and a half later when they jumped out of an airplane that was about to crash not the most romantic proposal normally a girl may like a nice dinner and find the ring in her dessert or a glass of champagne. The couple enjoyed a double wedding with some friends of theirs Beatrice and Bertrand. They then last saw the Baudelaire's properly not long after their daughter Violet was born when they left VFD wanting to raise their children in a quiet world however the two families stayed in touch with each other and when Karen and Quentin had their triplets a year and a half later they sent them photo's and so that how it was over the years Beatrice and Karen would send each other letter's and photos and decide that at some point their children would have to meet. Duncan was the eldest of the triplets and was very observant writing down things he saw or something he had heard in his notebook, then there was Quigley much like him yet his interest lay in maps and cartography finally there was Isadora who like her mother enjoyed poetry and wrote down her couplets in her own notebook like the one's her brothers had. The next 13years for the family were happy ones and the parents encouraged the children's interests with the knowledge that they may help in the future.

This was where the Quagmire parents were right with Duncan's observations and Isadora's couplet's the two triplets were able to escape from Olaf in the Village of Fowl Devotees with the help of the Baudelaire children and Quigley with his cartography skills was able to find his way safety off mount fraught. So, in a way the tow sets of siblings did meet just not under pleasant circumstances. To this day know really knows the mystery behind the death of the Quagmire parents when talked about people would say that it had been Esme Squalor with the intention for getting her hands on the Sapphires and the Sugar Bowl which was never there to begin with.


	28. Chapter 28-Sacrifice Part1

**Chapter28- Sacrifice part1**

 ** _One Shot- Violet trades her freedom for that of the Quagmires and her Siblings_**

Four teenagers and a Toddler faced the angry mob who were following the fire-truck they were in led by Count Olaf and his girlfriend Esme. "Give me what I want and I shall let you go" Olaf said looking at the group. Violet looked at her siblings the gears in her mind already turning as she tied the ribbon in her hair noting that the Self-Sustaining Hot Air Mobile Home was near and Hector was getting the ladder ready. "You want the fortune you can have it just let my siblings and our friends go" she said she could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she said this trying to ignore the looks on the faces of the others as she opened up the ladder on the truck

"Really, wait what" Olaf said shock crossing his feature's.

"You heard me I'll come with you and you will have the Baudelaire fortune in a few short years but you must let the others go" she repeated. The other four began to protest.

"Violet you can't go" said Klaus wide eyed,

"Saidsa Boshe vie" agrued Sunny meaning "don't go with him Violet"

"Violet think about it your playing into his hands" Isadora said.

"You can't leave us Violet we need you I need you I love you" said Duncan then realising what he had just said slapped his hand over his mouth. Violet faced him eyes brimming with tears "I have to, use this chance I am giving you to escape. Turning to Klaus she hugged him saying "Be strong for Sunny Klaus she needs you now and do me a favour ask Isadora out" she picked up Sunny and held her close crying "I love you Sunny be good for them don't forget me" she passed her to Klaus who hugged her again before beginning the climb up with his sister. Violet watched them making sure they reached Hector's ladder safely before hugging Isadora "thank you for being a good friend to us, Klaus and Duncan are both going to need you and Sunny be her big sister for me" she said crying Isadora hugged her saying she'll do her best and started the climb. Finally, Violet looked at Duncan who looked back at her it was now she had to tell him she may otherwise not get a chance to do so "Duncan I must admit it now before I lose my chance to do so. I saw what you wrote inside the red herring statue and I have liked you since Prufrock Prep I should have told you sooner but after everything I didn't want to open up my heart. You are charming smart and handsome promise me that you will try and move on for me. I love you Duncan Quagmire" she confessed crying as she hugged him. "You don't have to do this Violet I don't want to lose you" he begged.

"I have to do this for you I don't want to but you helped us back at school let me do this now" she sobbed Duncan drew her in close and kissed her it was short and sweet "go now please be safe I love you" she said pushing him to the ladder. He turned to face her once more before climbing up "I love you and always will Violet Baudelaire" he told her. Violet moved away and climbed out the truck walking towards where Olaf and Esme were by now the rest of the mob had gone home bored with the on goings. Violet stood by him watching as Duncan made it safely aboard. She felt her heart shatter as she watched how long would it be before she saw any of them again if she ever did. She heard the faint cry of her name before the world around her went black.

Three years later Violet stood in the drawing room of the house where all the misfortune had started Esme had left Olaf a year and a half before in one hand, she held an empty bottle of Kerosene and in the other matches. She knew that somewhere her siblings and friends were alive she had kept an eye out on them as best as she could but it had been hard she knew that her parents would be disappointed for even considering what she was about to do but she had to finish it once and for all and she had to get out of her current situation so why not kill two birds with one stone. Lighting the matches, she tossed them onto the kerosene-soaked material of the curtains and another on the rug watching as they went up in flames. She threw the box of matches and the rest of the kerosene in the growing fire before picking up a bag and leaving the burning run-down mansion.

She visited the bank first and using forged documents retrieves the rest of the Baudelaire fortune thankfully it was extensive and Olaf had spent only a small portion of it over the last few years before she made her way to the Last Safe Place.

 ** _(Broke my heart writing this scene)_**


	29. Chapter 29-Sacrifice Part2

**Chapter29- Sacrifice part2**

Violet climbed out of the taxi she had taken paying the driver and gaze at the Hotel Denouement the last safe place for VFD, entering she made her way to the desk "hello mam may I help" the man behind it asked.

"Yes, sir I was wondering if you had a room, you see I haven't had a Very Fun Day it's been full of Vastly Frightening Drama and I heard tha the world is quiet here" she answered. The man behind the desk smiled.

"You wouldn't be any relation to a woman named Beatrice. May I ask your name young lady" he asked.

"Baudelaire Sir Violet Baudelaire I'm her daughter" Violet answered in relief using her real name the last few years she had been forbidden to use her proper name by Olaf so being able to tell someone who she was made her feel lighter than she had for some time.

"Violet, you disappear some years ago and now here you are I know some people who would very much like to see you again" he smiled "The name's Dewy by the way I'm a bit of a ghost around here let me show you to your room and see if I can get in touch with them for you"

"Thank you so much "sighed Violet as they stopped outside a room. Dewy smiled and left to send his wife Kit Volunteer Factual Dispatch telling her to bring the Quagmires and Baudelaire's to the Hotel ASAP.

…

The last three years had both been good and bad for Klaus, Sunny, Isadora, Duncan and even Quigley who they had reunited with. Klaus and Isadora were engaged and both worked at the local university as English lecturers, Duncan worked for the paper using his journalism skills to reveal the truth to people if if wasn't what they wanted to hear he knew that from experience the truth even though ugly was important to hear, he was happy for his friend and sister but he missed Violet and couldn't bring himself to move on. Sunny was five and in reception her sharp teeth now permeant and she loved to cook more than anything. Quigley worked aboard the Queequeg as their cartographer with his girlfriend Fiona and was currently undersea with her. So when Kit appeared on their doorstep before they left in the morning saying that she was to bring them to the Hotel Denouement and it was important. They were more than happy to go. VFD had been helping them locate Violet in hopes of helping her perhaps now after three years they might have some news.

The group of four entered the lobby and were greeted by two of the Denouement brothers "Ah Baudelaire's, Quagmires it is good to see you all again" one of them said.

"Do you have news for us?" asked Klaus

"Violet found" gabbled Sunny as the elevator dinged open and someone walked out freezing as she saw the people in front of her.

"Better" said the other as a loud cry of "Klaus" echoed through hotel lobby and Klaus found himself swept into a hug "Violet" he exclaimed hugging his sister. She pulled away from him and looked at him seriously "please tell me you asked Isadora out" she demanded Isadora laughed and said "no he did one better" and showed Violet the ring that Klaus had given her last year making her squeal she hugged Isadora "Welcome to the family" she said. She then scooped up her little sister "Sunny you have grown so much you look so beautiful" she gushed "Violet real not dream?" asked Sunny.

"No Sunny I am here" she laughed. Lastly, she faced Duncan not meeting his eyes she couldn't bear to not after what she had done to him he too had grown and was a few inches taller than her lifting up her "Look at me Violet, I don't resent what you did you gave us our best chance, I don't know how you feel about us now after three years I don't know what he has done to you if he has done anything at all but what I do know is that I still love you Violet Baudelaire" he said. Violet let out a sob she didn't expect him to say that he understood or that he forgave her "I love you too Duncan Quagmire" she let out a smile as Duncan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "As soon as we leave here, I'm getting you a ring and never letting you go again" he said. And for the first time in three years Violet felt truly happy, she felt safe and she felt loved.

 **(I had to write a part time I felt to sad to leave it the way I ended part one)**

 **Reviews are very much welcome**


	30. Chapter 30-Admit It

**Chapter 30- Admit It**

 **A funny one shot between Duncan and Isadora during one evening at Prufrock Prep**

Duncan watched his sister as she once again crossed something out in her commonplace book, he should be concentrating on his pathetic excuse for homework but instead his head was filled with something else the thought of a beautiful and promising inventor it also seemed though that something was bothering his sister. "Is you okay?" he asked as she gave a quiet shout of frustration. Isadora looked at her brother "I'm fine just thinking of a couplet but nothing is coming to mind, why" she questioned.

"I'm your older brother I'm allowed to be concerned when my sister forgoes her homework and is struggling to write couplets about her attractive classmate and friend" he said with a smirk.

Isadora growled at him making him laugh "am not" she denied. He looked back at his homework before looking up with a grin "here's a couplet When I feel down and blue Klaus Baudelaire I think of you" his grin widened as he spouted another "Klaus when I look into your eyes all I feel is butterflies, you like him Issy admit it" Isadora threw her pillow at her laughing brother responding with "are you sure you don't have a crush on him"

"What no I do not my mind is filled with other things" he said throwing the pillow back at her. Isadora smiled this time "other things or a certain classmate of yours who I believe you described as smart inventive beautiful caring compassionate shall I go on" Duncan's face went scarlet as he realised his sister had looked into his commonplace book and read what he had written on Violet. Isadora didn't stop she was on a roll getting him back "You are beautiful smart inventive kind, you are always on my mind and even when we are apart only you hold my sapphire heart" Duncan if he had had any food or drink in his mouth would have either choked or spat it out.

"Excuse me" he said knowing full well what Isadora was talking about their parents had made each of their children an item using one of the families Sapphires for the boys it had been a small silver necklace with one of their sapphires entwined with silver and for Isadora a silver ring with a small sapphire heart for her give to whoever she chooses and a matching ring for her.

Necklace link-  en/kaystore/blue-white-lab-created-sapphire-sterling-silver-necklace-133739704-1

Male Ring link- https MASOP-Accesories-Satinless-Rhinestone-Jewellery/dp/B01MS8CV6F but in silver not gold

Female Ring Link-  /listing/Sterling-Silver-Sapphire-Ring-5b882dc02beb7990008a36d5s

"Mum had one made for both you and Quigley told you to give them to the special girl or boy so are you going to give Violet yours" she smirked. Duncan threw his blazer at his sister "shut up are you going to give Klaus that ring" he retorted in truth he had thought about it "I will shut up as soon as you admit you love Violet as for the ring that is my concern" she replied throwing his blazer back at him. Had the two triplets known what would happen not long after they would have told Violet and Klaus respectively how they felt and in a way, they did the kiss that Isadora gave Klaus their final night at Prufrock and the initials which Duncan carved into the herring statue.

 ** _AN- The Next five chapters are open to ideas first five get a chapter each please note characters in the chapter please so I can meet your expectations and please review Thank you_**


	31. Chapter 31-Duncan's Dentention

**_Chapter31- Duncan's Detention_**

 ** _One shot where Duncan find's himself in an unfortunate situation and who should rescue him but the classmate who he got himself in the situation for_**

 ** _Thank you CholeOXO for the storyline- I apologise that the chapter may not what you would have liked but she still rescues him in a way_**

"The outside weather was grey and cloud, I but on my favourite coat, it was blue with white dots and went for a walk" Mr Remora's voice droned on throughout the classroom as he continued to teach the children in front of him English. Duncan looked to his left and smiled at the girl sitting there, she was paying about as much attention as any other of the class members were. He saw something fly through the air in the classroom and hit her on the back of the head making her wince. She turned and scowled in the direction it had come from Mr Remora was to busy peeling a banana to notice, missiles two and three followed. Duncan didn't understand why his classmates were throwing paper balls at the girl next to him the girl that he liked he knew that they were obnoxious and disliked orphans but throwing things was just plain stupid. He watched for the next one to see who was throwing and saw that is was a boy who sat two rows back diagonal to her. So, readying his own he lobbed it at the boy hitting him on the nose it must of hurt because he yelped "Mr Stone is something wrong that you would disrupt the class".

"Something hit me on the nose" he replied Mr Remora rolled his eyes and carried on talking but unfortunately now that he knew there was someone causing trouble he was watching "I had porridge for breakfast with strawberries and syrup I then found a toy…" Duncan's next ball went flying through the air hitting Stone in the eye "Mr Quagmire" he said. "Yes sir, I feel honoured you think like that though it is somewhat disturbing" replied Duncan leaning back in his chair. Some of the class snickered as did the girl next to him "Detention Quagmire, you think you are so smart and funny don't you" snapped Mr Remora. "The class think so" he answered "That is enough I will see you here after school tonight." The girl turned to him frowning "well done Duncan, Isadora is going to be thrilled"

"Oh come how could I not defend you, Violet my fair maiden" he said making her blush. Later that day Duncan found himself sat in the classroom while Remora assigned him his detention "You will be cleaning these desks I want them spotless" Duncan saluted him and set to work it was grim to say the least the desks by the looks of it had never been cleaned and layers of dust and grime covered them nearly an hour later the door to the classroom banged open and a blonde lady hair tied in a familiar ribbon wearing a blouse and flower print skirt purple heels "Remora, I know this is an inconvenience but the Vice Principle wishes to see a Mr Quagmire" she said in an unusually high pitched voice. Duncan looked at her there was something familiar about the lady who had come in

"Mr Quagmire is currently serving detention" said Remora.

"He said it is urgent" she insisted. Remora frowned "I have a note for proof" she said passing him a piece of paper "Well then Mr Quagmire seems that you are excused if you disrupt my class again then it will be double detention" he said. Putting down the cleaning equipment he followed the 'member of staff' from the room once out of it and about three corridors away the lady grinned and pulled the blonde hair off her hair detangling the ribbon. "Violet, that was brilliant" he said, she smiled at him "thank you I borrowed page from Count Olaf."

"So how did you pull this off exactly?" he asked as they reached the shack and were greeted by the other three siblings.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"_ _How are we going to get him out of detention?" asked Isadora when Violet suggested the idea, "remind me how he landed himself there in the first place" smirked Klaus and Isadora smiled._

 _"_ _That doesn't matter" answered Violet the gears working in her brain, then it hit her they were going to get Duncan out of detention the same way as Olaf always got away disguise "I know exactly how I'm going to disguise myself as a member of staff and forge a note from Nero saying that he needs to see him immediately. Izzy is there a drama department anywhere" Isadora's eyes lit up "yes it's next to the cafeteria but no one's done drama since the last head left Nero dropped it from the curriculum"_

 _"_ _Thank you" she said "Klaus can you forge the note for me, Isadora help him you know what Nero calls people like us. I be back soon" so saying Violet left the shack and slipped off towards the drama department returning forty minutes later with a blonde wig and an outfit changing she turned back to the others "well what do you think"_

 _"_ _I think Olaf is rubbing off on you" said Klaus Violet grimaced Sunny who had woken up from her nap looked at her sister "blon ni" meaning "blonde doesn't suit you"_

 _"_ _I'm sure Duncan would agree with you Sunny" said Isadora handing Violet the forged note._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

"Well then I guess we're even I defended you in class and you got me out of detention" said Duncan to Violet as he hugged his sister who smacked upside on the head for being so stupid.

"Oh, well then I guess I'm going to have to rescue you a few more times then so that you owe me" she answered smirking at him

"Is that how it's going to be then?" he asked

"Yep" she replied.

 **AN-Four more open chapters please comment** **?**


	32. Chapter 32-Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello to all readers I posted at the end of one of my chapters**

 **that the next five chapter's would be your ideas I would like to tell that this offer will**

 **be revoked within the next 48 hours as I have written some chapter's which I would like to**

 **post**

 **Thank you all**

 **Fizzydrop2000**


	33. Chapter 33-The Triple Date

**Chapter32- The Triple Date**

 **One Shot- The triplets and their respective half's go not a double but a triple date- Something special for the upcoming Valentine's Day**

 **Note that Jaques and Olivia didn't die**

 **Thank you to CompleteIndie for the plot idea**

The three boys sat in their dorm at the new and improved Prufrock Prep chatting among each other "You know it's nearly Valentine's Day" said Klaus, the two brothers looked at him "We know why?" asked Quigley.

"I thought it would be nice if we took the girls out on a triple date" he said.

"I'm up for it I haven't planned anything yet" Quigley said with a grin.

"Me neither, what do you have in mind?" asked Duncan.

"Sounds cheesy but we could all go for a nice meal then to movies" answered Klaus.

"Your right it does sound cheesy but it also sounds really nice I mean we don't really spend a lot of time as a group anymore" Duncan said eyes lighting up.

"I falls on the weekend right Saturday well I thought what we could do is book ourselves into hotel rooms for the evening" Quigley added smiling. The boys continued to make plans for the upcoming weekend. Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Violet, Isadora and Fiona were having a similar conversation.

…

"So, Vi, Duncan planned anything special for Saturday?" asked Fiona.

"Nothing I'm aware of, I can't say about Klaus or Quigley either" answered Violet looking over at the photo of her and her boyfriend that sat on her bedside table.

"Knowing the boys, they're probably scheming as we speak" Isadora replied. Violet's head shot up and a smirk crossed her face "If they are then we should do some scheming of our own"

"Of what sort?" asked Fiona wiping her glasses

"Let's hit the shops they don't close for another two hours" answered Violet grabbing the keys to her car.

"Sounds like you have a plan" Fiona said grinning.

"I do we're going to make the boys drool and become a puddle of mush." The three girls left the dorms to hit the shops to get some killer outfits. The three of them went in and out the stores for the next hour and a half. Violet while her friends were paying for their clothes brought herself something from the night time wear section a lilac semi see through negligee just hitting her knees and dipping low at the neck. "You know I actually can't wait for Saturday, Quigley is going to faint" laughed Fiona as she dumped her bags down.

"Faint when he sees you or when he see's Izzy" Violet laughed as Fiona frowned "when he see's me though I'm sure you'll he will insist you change"

"Why you picking on me" glared Isadora.

"Well Fiona's brother isn't here and Klaus can't tell me what to do because he's younger"

"Not fair besides we're triplets they're not that much older than me" Isadora answered putting her shopping away "So what was that secret bit of shopping you did V?"

"That's for me to know and Duncan to find out" was Violet's reply.

…

The three couples dropped Sunny off at Olivia's apartment she had come back to the school taking on her role as librarian again while still working for VFD and she had agreed to babysit the youngest Baudelaire for the weekend "Thank you so much we appreciate this" said Violet Klaus looked at Sunny who smiled at them "Be good for them little lady"

…..

Later that evening the three boys who had gotten ready in the hotel room which Quigley and Fiona's shared room knocked on Isadora and Klaus' room where the girls were changing each of them held a bunch of their girlfriend's favourite flowers Duncan-star lilies, Klaus- red periwinkles and Quigley-the classic rose. The door opened and the girls came out greeting their boyfriends Violet wore black jeans with sling back purple heels, a purple strapless top and her favourite black leather jacket and of course around her neck she wore the sapphire heart Duncan had given to her when they had officially started dating her hair hung loose. Isadora wore a sky-blue halter necked dress finishing at her knees with her brown jacket and a pair of standard gold heels and Fiona wore a black and white dress with spaghetti straps the bust bit white and the skirt black with a pair of black high heeled boots. The boys just stared at them speechless "Are you just going to stand there or shall we go we'll otherwise miss the movie" said Fiona holding Quigley's hand. The boys chuckled "did you really think we were only going to see a movie?" asked Klaus

"Well you never said anything otherwise" replied Isadora.

"That's because it for us to know and you to find out" answered Duncan as the group of six left the hotel. Turns out that the boys had booked a table at a lovely Thai restaurant before the movie started when asked though the boys admitted to not having picked a film out so Violet suggested they go and watch IT (I am aware the film came out September two years ago but for this one shot it came out in feb I went to see IT and did not enjoy). They were seated in the outdoor area of the Thai place under a canopy with heat lamps and flowers making the air smell of Jasmine "It's beautiful" gasped Isadora "Anything for the ladies" said Quigley pulling out Fiona's chair "Does that include you then Quig you were always slightly more in touch with your feminine side" joked Duncan

"Oh, Shut up" his brother grumbled. They sat down and ordered their food and drinks non-alcoholic as they were all underage aside from Violet who's 18th was a couple of weeks away the group of them chattered telling stories of how they met, and from their childhood such as Violet's reaction to becoming an older sibling and when the triplets were caught playing in the snow at night, the reasoning behind Fiona's desire to study Mycology and many more. They split the bill the boys insisting they pay so the girls then said they would by the cinema tickets leaving no room for argument.

"So, Violet what's with the choice of film?" asked Quigley.

"What are you scared" Violet jabbed back

"Of course, he is, he hate's horror" Duncan told her "When Issy and I use to watch them he always opted out" Quigley scowled at him while Fiona laughed "Don't worry Quigley I don't like them very much either"

"Sounds like a lovely film to watch on Valentine's day if you like killer clowns but I don't hear any objections" said Klaus as the girls got the tickets. Out of the six it was probably Duncan, Violet Issy and Klaus who enjoyed it most though Violet as they left swore, she wasn't going to watch another clown horror for along time. Isadora looked mildly ill as did Duncan and Klaus while Quigley and Fiona were looking everywhere but the floor or dark doorways. Upon reaching the hotel the three couples split off to their rooms.

With Dunclet

Violet lay in bed her head resting on Duncan's chest smiling to herself. They had had a lovely evening after the movie the pair had room service and ordered couple of bottle champagne, Violet's negligee had her desired effect on him and the couple had spent a fair few hours wrapped in each other. Duncan gazed down at his girlfriend she was turning 18 in a few weeks and was planning to propose the only thing that scared him was that he would say no he shook the thought away and leant down kissing her Violet smiled up at him and giggled in all the years to come he would never know how he ended up with someone like her.

With Figley

Quigley lay staring at the celling of the hotel room listening to the sound of his girlfriends breathing the pair had stayed up late and Quigley gave a map he made pointing out several areas where he found various species of fungi which he thought she might like to study. Fiona was delighted and insisted that the two of them should take the time during break to examine those areas the pair of them spoke for a while longer before settling down for the night or becoming otherwise occupied.

With Kladora

The couple lay in bed Klaus' arms wrapped round Isadora's waist they had just spent a couple of hours partaking in some very pleasant time together and were now just gazing at each other whispering sweet nothings and laughing quietly. It was these kind of moments that the couple lived for just quiet ones between them with no siblings to bother them, not that it currently mattered as they were otherwise occupied themselves but in a world where fires burn it is the beautiful quiet moments that make room for happiness.

 **Author's Note – Hello readers in my previous chapter I gave you all a 48hour limit before carrying on posting chapters which I have written I would like you all to know that despite this I will still take story prompts**


	34. Chapter 34-Fallen Angel

**Chapter33- Fallen Angel**

 **One Shot- Sometimes even angels fall, and when they do the world has a good reason to be scared, warning character death**

 _She was perfect in every sense, she was brave,_

 _Selfless, kind and compassionate_

 _But she fell and she fell far and deep_

 _In to a life of everlasting sleep_

 _For with broken wings angels cannot fly_

 _And so they fall from the sky_

 _Yet their souls are immortal_

 _And continue to live_

 _But when an angel dies the light dims_

 _And when the light dims that little bit_

 _The world is darker_

 _(By Rosamond Myers)_

It was a sad day for the Baudelaire-Quagmire family the day that Violet at age 20 was laid to rest. For weeks Violet had been sick and the others insisted that she go to a doctor, Violet told them she was fine that nothing was wrong she already knew what was going to happen. Her fiancé Duncan knew she was lying as did her brother, Isadora and Fiona tried talking to her so did Sunny, Beatrice was still to young to understand what was going on and Quigley he just did his best to lighten the situation. It all happened suddenly Violet had just tucked Beatrice up for the night while Duncan waited by the door but as she went to join him she collapsed. I cannot tell you precisely what happened here as it is too upsetting but I can say the next few days were very distressing for the family. I want to tell you that it all turned out ok but sadly that would be lying. I want to say that the following year Violet walked down the aisle in a white dress and met Duncan at the altar but it would be wrong . There were old friends who attend the service such as Jerome, Justice Strauss, Charles and even Mr Poe who for once did not say anything just listened to what the family had to say about their lost member. For when angels fall the light in the world dims it was true that day. The world had lost one of its brightest minds and with it an angel.


	35. Chapter 35-Quigley I Can't

**Chapter34- Quigley I can't**

 **One Shot- What really happened on Mount Fraught**

Violet sat on the ledge she and Quigley had found about halfway up to rest staring out at the horizon the early afternoon sun hit the iced caps of the Mortmain Mountains "You know despite it being so out of the way it's a beautiful way to hide a headquarters" she said smiling against the bitter cold. Quigley shifted and looked at her "Yeah it is" he said back. Violet gazed into his eyes that were so much like Duncan's, wait Duncan no this wasn't him this was Quigley she pulled back sharply "No I can't" she gasped before she could do anything that she would regret Quigley looked at her in shook "I don't understand" he said.

"Quigley I'm sorry but I can't I love someone else" she told, Quigley looked at her hurt evident "Who is he?" he asked. Violet blushed and looked down at her hands "it's kind of funny you should ask that I mean you do know him rather well" she replied with a bit of a laugh.

"I haven't spoken to many people aside from you and your brother recently" he responded making her laugh even harder.

"Wow he wasn't wrong when he told me you got the charm and the brains were split between him and Issy"

"You mean you like Duncan?" he half stated half asked.

"Yes and no I don't like him I love him, he's smart, charming, handsome and well…" Violet trailed off and Quigley caught on her trail of thought "I never thought Duncan would have the guts to actually…" his sentence was cut short as Violet hit him in the arm telling him to shut up. There was a silence between them before Quigley spoke again "So this is what rejection feels like"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine I accept you love my brother, I hope you guys see each other again, anyways we need to get on if we want to make it there before dark" he said standing then helping Violet up and the pair continued their climb. Both at ease over their feelings.


	36. Chapter 36-Just Say Yes

**Chapter35- Just say Yes**

 **One Shot Quigley's Proposal to Fiona**

It was a rare thing for Quigley Quagmire to be nervous and when he was his siblings enjoyed it immensely but this time, they were nervous for him they knew how important tonight was for him and were hoping that it would all work out for him. Quigley looked at his brother Duncan who was happily engaged to Violet and his sister who had recently given Klaus her sapphire ring. "What if I mess this up" he said. Duncan rolled his eyes "Quigley look at me you are going to be fine you don't have to give a speech."

Quigley snorted "easy for you to say you're not the one asking" Isadora sighed "Duncan didn't find it easy asking Violet he was terrified she would say no that and he proposed to her on the top if the Spire and she hate's heights" Duncan grinned "I knew that it was an excuse so I could hold her close. Quigley when you get to the restaurant find an excuse say you need the bathroom then give ring to waiter ask him to put it a strawberry in a glass of champagne and order the dessert with that one simple question."

"Since when did you get so good at giving girl advice?" asked Quigley.

"I work in a newspaper have covered two weddings and proposed to my girlfriend I also grew up with you as a brother" Duncan replied.

"Your not helping" Quigley said.

"Don't think on it too, now go or you'll be late" Isadora told him pushing him out the door.

….

Quigley stood outside the restaurant waiting for Fiona to arrive when she did he smiled "You look beautiful this evening mi-lady" he said kissing the back of her hand, Fiona giggled and the two of them entered the restaurant "reservation for Quagmire" Quigley told the manager at the desk. The man smiled "right this way sir and mam" He led them to a small booth near the back where there were several candles and a vase of fresh cut wild flowers. "So, is there a reason for tonight?" asked Fiona.

"Does there have to be? Can't I just see my gorgeous girlfriend" answered Quigley as the waiter came over with their drinks "I guess so, oh by the way you that nasty fungus we encountered several years ago?" Fiona asked.

"What the Mesusoid Mycelium"

"Yeah that one, we'll we've actually found a use for it"

"That sounds unnerving what is it?" Quigley asked.

"In small, dose's and diluted with a few other chemicals it makes a rather good numbing solution for major operations, however it would still be dangerous in a large dose." The couple continued to talk throughout the meal. Quigley excused himself before they ordered dessert and made his way over to the toilets or at least Fiona thought that was what he was doing what he was really doing was speaking to the waiter and using the advice his brother had given him asked him to place the ring into a glass of champagne. The waiter smiled and said "well whoever she is she is a lucky girl."

Quigley sat back down opposite Fiona "are you ok sweetie you look nervous?"

"I'm fine Fi, who wouldn't be nervous when sitting opposite a beautiful, charming and intelligent lady like you" he said with a charming smile. Fiona blushed _he's way too charming for his own good_ she thought as the waiter came over with a tray containing a chocolate caramel tart and two glasses of champagne. "On the house madame compliments of the young man in front of you" said the waiter setting the glasses down a long with the dessert Fiona looked at the tart on it the words _will you marry me?_ In white chocolate then at the glass in front of her floating in the champagne was a ring stuck in a strawberry "Quigley I don't know what to say" she gasped. Quigley pulled the ring out the glass and knelt in front of her "Just say yes"


	37. Chapter 37-Why Me?

**Chapter36- Why me?**

 **A question which runs through Violet's head after Duncan and Quigley have an argument about her**

 **This request is from a guest review so thank you to whoever gave the recommendation**

It had been a year since the Quagmire's and Baudelaire's had reunited the six of them had bought a large house in the city with plenty of space, Violet having turned 18 shortly after their return from the Island inherited the Baudelaire fortune and became the legal guardian to her siblings and incidentally the Quagmires who were half a year younger than her. Klaus and Isadora began to date not long after they met again. Sunny had been enrolled into school and her very sharp teeth were permanent she was also a budding chef and enjoyed cooking for her siblings and their friends.

However on this particular day, Klaus and Isadora had decided that they were spending the day together and were currently lay in bed enjoying each other's company "your eyes see into my heart, from you never would I part" Isadora said Klaus laughed and kissed the top of her head "I honestly think you should write a book Is your couplets are amazing"

"You would say that you're my boyfriend" Isadora replied.

"I think that we have done enough talking beautiful" Klaus said rolling them over so he was looking down at her Isadora giggled and leaned up meeting his lips in a kiss.

Yet everything wasn't as romantic downstairs, Quigley and Duncan were sat in the library and Violet was in her inventing room which was attached to the library. Quigley figured now was a good time to tell his brother his feelings for Violet "Duncan I need to say something to you" he said. Duncan however was thinking the same thing "I need to tell you something as well Quigley"

"Okay you first" said Quigley

"No you" Duncan said

"Together suggested Quigley

"Together" said Duncan. Both boys opened their mouths and said just what was on their minds "I like Violet" they both said they stared at each other in disbelief.

"Why do you always do this Quigley, every time I like someone you conveniently like the same girl" Duncan exploded

"It's not my fault maybe you should grow a spine and ask her out before I have a chance" Quigley responded, with a growl Duncan launched himself at his brother who pushed him back and tackled him to the ground Duncan pulled his legs up kicking his brother in the shins making him yelp and getting him in choke hold but not enough to make him pass out. The noise however even though it was not heard by Klaus and Isadora upstairs it was heard by Violet who's studio was attached to the Library, throwing down her goggles she walked in to the Library and looked at the sight in front of her both brothers were glaring at each other and supporting a couple of bruises, Quigley had black eye and Duncan had a bloodied nose from when Quigley threw back his head to get out of his brother's hold "What the hell is going on?" she half yelled half asked normally they got along rather well. The pair looked at her suddenly ashamed "sorry we got into a bit of an argument over the fact we both like the same girl it got slightly out of hand" Duncan said sheepishly.

"You see Duncan this is why I use to get the girls you cave to easily" Quigley said. Duncan turned back to his brother "at least I wasn't a jerk to them" this time it was Quigley who threw the first punch _shit_ thought Violet _where's Isadora when you need her_ Isadora was the only one who was able to break up her brother's arguing. Violet dashed upstairs and knocked on her friend's door there was no answer so Violet peeked in no one was there she next headed to her brother's room that was the other place Isadora was most likely to be. There was the sound of laughter coming from inside, cautiously Violet opened the door and let out a yelp of horror as she saw something, she did not want to see Isadora and Klaus quickly covered themselves both blushing deeply at having been caught. "How long have you guys been…" she asked faintly.

"A few weeks" answered Isadora.

"I see I'm not going to say anything but, Klaus I hope you are fully aware that Duncan and Quigley are going to kill you" Violet said as the two dressed.

"Yes I am why are you here anyway?" Klaus asked his sister this bought Violet back to the reason why she was here "right Isadora I need your help both Duncan and Quigley are fighting downstairs"

"What again" exclaimed Isadora rushing out the room while finishing pulling her t-shirt on. It was a few minutes before Violet and Klaus followed neither saying anything, they entered the Library where they found Duncan and Quigley sat opposite each other with ice for their bruises and Isadora glaring at them she faced the siblings "So do you want to know what they were fighting about? Go on tell her" she said scowling.

"We both like you Violet" Duncan said looking at the floor. Violet was shocked she had never really thought that she would be the cause of arguments

"I'm sorry about this" Quigley told her not looking at her either.

"Ok but what I don't understand is why fight over me instead of just asking" she said. Neither brother responded "listen I do like one of you a lot, Quigley I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend I shouldn't have led you on when we climbed the waterfall it was just that I missed Duncan so much and you look so much like him I got really confused" Violet explained "I like Duncan and have done since we met in English at Prufrock, but I never said anything because I didn't want to loose Issy as a friend or know if he liked me back that was until I saw the carving in the red herring statue" she finished. Quigley looked over at his brother then at Violet and smiled "I guess then that's all there is too it, Duncan sorry about that I guess I never really thought on how much it would hurt you.

"It's alright Quigley you were right I should have told her sooner" the two brothers forgave each other. "Hey Quigley I know that this seems weird but have you tried asking Fiona out she likes you thinks your very charming" Violet told him as she sat next to Duncan. Quigley gave her a small smile maybe it wasn't so bad after all. However the only thing which was running through Violet's Head was _why me_?


	38. Chapter 38-All Is Well

**Chapter37- All Is Well**

 **One Shot- Duncan and Isadora return to the shack**

Two thirds of the Quagmire Triplets ran lap after lap around the luminescence circle dragging the Sunny doll behind them "So Issy do you want to tell me about what happened back then" asked Duncan slightly out of breath. Olaf and long since fallen asleep. "I don't know what you are talking about" Isadora answered "the kiss you gave Klaus" Duncan said Isadora could hear the smirk in his voice "It was for luck" Isadora replied a little too fast Duncan noticed but let it drop. The pair of them didn't notice that Olaf's hook handed accomplice approaching them smiling "Hey kids listen go boss won't remember in the morning" he said. The two triplets looked at him "what"

"He's smart but not as smart as my sister, family is everything" he told them "now go get some sleep before the test tomorrow Baudelaire's, keep the baby safe." He waved at the pair as they left the field the two of them making straight for the Orphan's Shack where their friends were. They knocked first to see if they were awake "who is it? "came Klaus' voice from inside "Klaus it's us" said Isadora coming in. The shack door unlocked and opened revealing a tired but somewhat refreshed Klaus "Isadora, Duncan your back safe." "Duncan, came Violet's tired voice. Klaus noticed that she seemed noticeably happy that he was safe.

"Here Vi" Duncan answered her entering the shack and sitting down next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The hook handed man let us go, we think he slipped something into Olaf's drink told us to go get some sleep" Isadora explained looking at her brother and Violet who seemed rather comfortable and were messing with the hand nearest to them. Klaus seemed to have noticed as well and beckoned Isadora over while their siblings were distracted "Violet and Duncan seem comfortable don't they."

"Defiantly" Isadora glanced over her shoulder at their older siblings who were touching foreheads and whispering between each other. "Hey Isadora, that kiss the one you gave me in the library, why did you do it?" Klaus asked her. Isadora looked at him "you don't know do you" she said.

"I don't know what" Klaus answered.

"I like you Klaus Baudelaire, your smart charming bookish self" she said. Klaus smiled at her and Isadora realised what he had been doing he had played her into confessing how she felt to him "I know I just wanted to hear you say it by the way I like you too" he told her smirking a bit Isadora blushed to the roots of her hair and looked up into the brown eyes of her crush and friend as he brushed her hair away from her face taking off the make shift fringe as he did so "what about Duncan he'll kill you"

"I don't think he'll mind he's busy right now" Klaus answered her indicating where their sibling were busy kissing "you know I am so going to enjoy teasing him about this tomorrow" Isadora said before Klaus kissed her.

All is well at Prufrock Prep Nero was sacked, and new staff were bought in the new head was a VFD member and encouraged children with talents to develop them and as for the Baudelaire's and Quagmires Violet and Duncan confessed to their siblings about their relationship and with Duncan's approval Isadora and Klaus began dating


	39. Chapter 39-Lost Not Forgotten

**Chapter38- Lost Not Forgotten**

 **One Shot- A loved one maybe lost but never are they forgotten**

There are times in our lives when we lose someone close to us whether it is natural, a stroke or an incident like Fire. Fire is what killed Beatrice and Bertrand Baudelaire, it killed Karen and Quentin Quagmire. Fire is what coincidently killed Dr Georgiana Orwell at Lucky Smells Lumber Mill despite her using it to kill when joining the fire-starting side of the Schism. It is what destroyed the homes of the snow scouts and the Hotel Denouement. It took the lives of Esme Squalor and Carmelita Spats. So many brave and noble people and other not so much have lost their lives to fire.

But it doesn't always mean that they are dead it could be that we do not see them anymore yet we still think of them. Quigley Quagmire was lost to his siblings but not forgotten, the Baudelaire's were also lost to them and vice versa. Despite that both sets of siblings had lost people close and not so close to them whether that person was killed in a hideous attempt to get their fortunes like parents and various guardians or whether it was an accident like a Hotel fire or a poison dart at the Opera House.

Just because a person is lost it doesn't mean they are dead and even though they are gone they are never forgotten.


	40. Chapter 40-Leave The Past Behind

**Chapter39- Leave The Past Behind**

 **One Shot- Sometimes the pass is hard to forget and harder to leave behind**

 **Warning Contains mention of rape**

 **Thanks to CompleteIndie for the one shot prompt**

 ** _Sunny_**

 _It was cold and she was trapped in a bird cage 30ft in the air, there was a hurricane and leaches, falling down a dark hole listening to screams which were her own and those of her siblings, she watched as they lost their friends again and as Olivia Caliban was pushed into a pit of lions, she shivers inside another birdcage as two faces peered down at her evil written all over their faces, she was struggling to breathe as she felt the Medusae Mycelium cutting off her airway and the cries of her siblings as they tried to help her, the trial at the hotel, the storm once again the poison filling her lungs and the lungs of her brother and sister…_

The images flooded her mind even 15 years later it still haunted her everything that had happened she woke up in a cold sweat sitting up in bed trying not to disturb her boyfriend and moved to the bathroom and flicking on the light staring at her reflection she looked pale and withdrawn running the tap she filled the basin with warm water and splashed some on her face to rid herself of the images. "Hey sunshine you ok?" her boyfriend Jacob asked from behind her. Sunny jumped she hadn't heard him get up "I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to wake you up" she turned around so she was facing him "it was just a bad dream" she said. "It wasn't just a bad dream, you were shaking just now before I came in talk to me about it" he said to her. "it's a bit of a long story" she said. Jacob took her hand and led her back to the main room "I'm wide awake now so talk to me tell what it's bothering you it doesn't do any good to keep everything bottled in" Jacob said. Taking a deep breath Sunny began to tell Jacob about everything that happened to her and her siblings when she was younger all the while he just sat and listened to her talk about the adventures she and her older siblings had had.

 **Klaus**

 _He didn't know what to do they had lost their friends again and now Violet had been kidnapped by Olaf and it was just him and Sunny, he was looking down at the operation table where his sister lay motionless under the anaesthesia he could feel the stares of those watching and of Olaf and Esme who forced the long knife into his hand "do it" they hissed his hands shook and he could feel Sunny squirm underneath the lab coat he was wearing she too was feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation they were being forced to either kill their sister or blow their disguise. Then there was jeering of crowds and he realised that he had brought down the knife on his sister's neck harming her and worst were here eyes looking up at him in sadness and despair but also there was nothing. He hated himself for not being able to save his little sister a second time as the mushroom spores infected them and wished that he could have told Isadora how he felt…_

His eyes flew open and looked to his right lying close to him was his beautiful fiancé he pulled her closer and she rolled over to face him "hey sweetie, bad dreams again?" she asked. Klaus smiled at her over the last few years both of them had faced a series of unfortunate events they had found and lost each other twice and face numerous dangers "what was it?" Isadora said "I nearly killed Violet at the Hospital" he told her guilt filling his eyes. Isadora held him close "it wasn't you fault, remember it never happened you didn't hurt her" Klaus, shook his head "no it did happen, that mark on the side of her neck that was me."

"Hey listen to me Klaus, it was years ago leave it behind, tell me one thing did Violet forgive you?" she asked softly.

"Yes she did" Klaus murmured back.

"Then there is nothing to worry about" Isadora told him kissing him softly, he sighed relaxing into her arms letting the past go.

 **Violet**

 _She was screaming her hands were tied down and she could move she could only watch and feel as his hands roamed her body of course there was no one to hear her scream he had hidden her in a remote part of the hospital she watched as he pushed the hospital gown she was wearing to her hips "I don't care what people say, you are still my wife" he hissed. She cried out in pain he wasn't anything like Duncan he sweet handsome, caring journalist whom she had been with for a few short weeks whilst at Prufrock. She closed her eyes imagining it was him, not the man who had been hunting down her and her siblings and tried to marry her he had since then told repeatedly he would have both her and their fortune one way or another "you will always be mine" he said in her ear he took her again once more before leaving the room. She kept her eyes closed as tears rolled down her face desperate to rid herself of the feel of his touch once again her thoughts drifted to Duncan what would he think if they ever saw each other again he would hate her she screamed in pain and agony over and over again she hated herself…_

"Violet, Vi wake up" someone was calling her name and shaking her awake fearful she lashed out she must have hit something because there was a moan of pain "ow" the person groaned "I forgot about that" whoever it was switched on a light filling the room with a soft glow. Violet then realised that she wasn't in a dingy hospital room, she was safe at home, she remembered that Olaf was now gone and the person who was speaking to her was her husband Duncan who had a red mark on his jaw. Violet winced seeing it "sorry" she said trying to calm her breathing. Duncan moved over and wrapped his arms round his beautiful inventor brushing the hair away from her face "you were screaming and crying in your sleep" he whispered holding her close and rubbing soothing motions on her back as she cried "you know he can't hurt you" he told her "he can though every night I'm back in that hospital room" she sobbed "some nights are worse than others" Duncan frowned he knew exactly what she was talking about she had told him everything when they had reunited on the Island.

"You know, you were mine before you were his" he told her smiling, Violet looked back at him "before you were his you were my Queen" he said kissing her softly. Violet lay back against his chest as Duncan gently stroked her hair till she fell asleep again.


	41. Chapter 42-Never Have I Ever

**Chapter41- Never Have I Ever**

 **One Shot- Kind of a carry on from truth and dare**

The six teenager laughed when Isadora suggested Never Have I Never "sound like a great idea" said Violet "let's make it a bit more fun if your answer is yes then you take a shot"

"Violet you've already had quite a bit to drink" Klaus pointed out to his sister who dismissed his comment.

"Ok I'll go first" said Fiona with a smile "Never have I ever broken a family heirloom" both Klaus and Quigley took a shot.

"Never have I ever, woken with a hangover" Quigley said. Isadora, Violet and Duncan took shots, Violet looked over at her brother frowning "take a shot Klaus" she said "You had one a few weeks ago"

"Violet you said you wouldn't tell" exclaimed Klaus as his sister passed him a shot.

"I said wouldn't tell mum and dad" Violet responded. Klaus seemed to accept it and took the shot thinking of ways to get his sister back for it.

"Never have I ever got detention" said Violet, Quigley, Fiona and Klaus drank.

"You've had dentition, I can understand Quigley and Fiona but you Klaus" said Isadora "It may have had something to do with blowing up something in chemistry by mistake, unlike Violet I'm not good with science" he explained.

"Never have I ever, slept with my best friends, sibling" Klaus said, both Violet and Duncan took a shot, neither of them looking at each other, the rest of the group noticed this and Isadora gasped "No way when did…"

"Issy be quiet it was that end of year party we had in the summer and Klaus said slept not hook-up" said Duncan pointedly, Violet however had something else to say to her brother "how do you know about that Klaus?"

"I saw Duncan leave your room early morning" Klaus said.

"It explains their odd behaviour at the start of the Summer" Quigley said taking a sip of his drink.

"He only stayed over because you and Issy had already gone home" Violet told him "nothing happened we just fell asleep" Quigley rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, while Fiona laughed at the two embarrassed siblings.

"Anyway my turn I believe" called Duncan "Never have I ever been slapped by a girl" Quigley drank he'd been slapped by numerous girls in the past including his sister "Do siblings count?" asked Klaus recalling the time Sunny had accidently slapped him "I guess" Duncan answered Klaus took a shot.

"I just want to ask something of which you do not have to answer Duncan, but if you don't you kind of are" Isadora said watching her brother "when we were playing truth or dare you refused to say if you had a crush on someone in this room, considering, Fiona and Quigley are doing whatever they're doing, and I'm your sister, and I know you are straight do you like Violet?" she asked. The other four teens looked at the eldest of the Quagmire triplets who was now red in the face and looking with interest at the carpet "yes" he mumbled

"Sorry I can't hear said Isadora who was sat right next to him

"I said yes I do like Violet, I've liked her since we met at school" he said louder. Violet looked at him a deep blush colouring her face to the roots of her hair "y, you like me" she stammered Klaus watched his sister this was the first time she seemed lost at what to say. Noticing the silence that followed Fiona looked at the others then at the two blushing teens "perhaps we should leave let them talk" she suggested.

"But…" Quigley began to protest "No buts out" demanded Fiona pushing him out the room with the others.

"So I guess we need to talk" said Violet.

"I suppose, sorry for having to admit it like that, Is can be a bit to observant sometimes. I mean it's ok if you don't like me back, your stunning, smart intelligent lots of guys like Vo"

"Duncan shut up" Violet interrupted "maybe lots of guys do like me believe me I know they do I've said no too a lot of them, but there's only one guys I like he's smart, a bit of a dork and wants to be a journalist"

"what"

"I like you too Duncan" said Violet slipping off the table and sitting on the floor next to him.

"You do"

"I do" she confirmed "it's nearly midnight" she whispered Duncan slipped an arm round her they looked into each other's eyes for a split second and at midnight on point kissed. Meanwhile the others had just been on the other side of the door slowly opened it and took a photo of the two of them.

It was a good beginning to a new year, Duncan and Violet began to date and a few months later Klaus admitted to Isadora how he felt about and with the permission of her brothers they began to also date.


	42. Chapter 43-One Night And One Night Only

**Chapter42- For One Night and One Night Only**

 **One Shot- End of year party at Prufrock, The three girls dress up as our or well my three fav girls off Mama Mia**

 **Violet-Donna**

 **Isadora-Tanya**

 **Fiona-Rosie**

The three boys had just been abandoned by their significant others who told them that there was something they needed to discuss and when asked what they replied girl stuff which made the boys back off none of them were interested in talk of nail polish and make up "where are they? They're taking forever" complained Quigley.

"they're girls have you learnt nothing despite having a sister they take pride in their appearance unlike some" Duncan said swiping a hand through his brothers' shaggy hair.

"Maybe but Violet hates make up" Klaus pointed out. The speakers buzzed to life "hello ladies and gentleman tonight we have a real treat for you all for one night and one night only, Donna and the Dynamos" the stage curtains began to raise and cheers from the students filled the air. The three boys just stared at their girlfriends on stage in blue and gold tops, boots and bellbottomed trousers (Mamma Mia 2 costumes) the three of them had their hair styled in wild yet tame curls. "No way, this is what they've been up to" stated Quigley as they pushed their way to the front as the girls began to sing Dancing Queen, they then went on to Does your mother know, gimme a man after midnight, kissed the teacher, waterloo, super trooper and finally Mamma Mia. The three girls on stage had clearly spotted their boyfriends because they blew kisses in their direction.

The cry for an encore erupted from all but one student Carmelita Spats who stood on the side watching in rage the three girls who were stealing her spotlight the girls began singing lay all your love on me while staring at their boyfriends which smoothed in Fernando, they ended in the signature pose to applause and the curtain. "Since when did Violet sing, we know Isadora and Fiona kind of can but she's amazing" said Duncan.

"Who's amazing?" asked someone from behind him he turned round to face the speaker and saw his lovely girlfriend and her friends still in their outfits "you are beautiful, why do you never sing" Violet shifted on her feet "I guess I never did because of my mum she was an opera singer at the Gegoria Opera House it's a lot to live up too" she smiled pulling Duncan onto the dance floor as music started up from the loud speakers

"That was bloody brilliant" Quigley and Klaus both said kissing their girlfriends who laughed and tugged them also onto the dance floor.

Carmelita Spats was seething in rage how dare they become popular how dare they do that her friends or the people who she considered friends had left her to speak with the cake sniffers storming out the hall she didn't notice where she going until she bumped into someone, someone who would change her life


	43. Chapter 44-Admit It: The Baudelaires

**Chapter43- Admit It-The Baudelaire's**

Klaus sat in the shack pouring over the meaningless homework he had been given by Ms Bass though he was only half concentrating, Sunny was asleep on her hay bale and Violet had finished her homework sometime ago and was drawing in a spare notebook she had found "So, Violet what are you drawing?" asked Klaus pausing in his work.

"A new invention idea" Violet responded without looking up.

"Can I see?" he said, Violet moved the notebook away from him "nope not finished"

"Never stopped you from telling or showing me" Klaus responded making a grab to the book. Violet moved it out of his reach "I said no it's not finished"

"Come on or is it maybe because it's not an invention your drawing" Klaus told her with a smile.

"Why what do you think it is" she asked.

"Perhaps it's a sketch of a friend of ours who wants to be a journalist" Klaus said.

"So what if it is how about the words Isadora Baudelaire which are written in the back of your own notebook" Violet retorted "and the half a dozen couplets which follow it seems to me that you like Isadora." Klaus scowled at his sister who was smiling with mirth "You looked in my notebook"

"I wanted to see if I was right, because if I was then Duncan would have lost the bet we made" Violet said she was enjoying teasing her brother way too much over the last few months she hadn't much of a chance seeing as there had been very few happy times but this was a perfect opportunity.

"You and Duncan made a bet on us" Klaus whispered red in the face "what does the looser have to pay?"

"That is between him and myself" Violet responded. Klaus lurched forward attempting to get the notebook from his sister. Who again moved it out of reach "fine I was drawing Duncan we don't know how long we will be here in the quiet I want to be able to remember him if we ever end up getting separated" she murmured placing the book on her lap when she was sure that Klaus wouldn't go for it again "so are you ever going to tell Issy how you feel about her? She feels the same way you know" Violet asked as he looked back at his homework.

"I'm waiting for the right time" he replied.

"Hey listen remember what mum use to say if you wait till you are ready, you'll never be ready because you'll always be waiting" Violet told him

"I'll tell Isadora if you admit it to Duncan even Sunny can see the pair of you are enamoured with each other" Klaus said back to her. It was agreed between the two of them that they would tell Isadora and Duncan how they really felt when they we able to get a few minutes quiet without being stared at by others


	44. Chapter 45-The Inventor& The Journalist

**Chapter44- The Inventor and The Journalist**

 **A One Shot Sequel to The Poet and The Researcher**

Violet looked at their surroundings the beach which she stood on with her siblings was oddly familiar then it hit her "Klaus, Sunny, we're back" she said "We're on Briny Beach." Until recently the three siblings had been living on an island but after things had turned sour, they had built a raft using driftwood and canvas' built up a secret supply of stores and left. No they had ended up where their troubles first began. Violet sat beside her brother who was drawing in the sand her heart aching for Duncan Quagmire who she had not seen for over a year were he and Isadora safe, had they reunited with Quigley. Sunny also sat with them staring out to see, she knew this beach it was were all their misfortune had started. Violet looked over at what her brother had written in the sand smiling as she the couplet he had written.

"Klaus don't worry I know you love her but Izzy will be fine she's a strong person and smart, brave, beautiful and can write couplets for the nation."

"I didn't say anything about Izzy" Klaus said, Violet sighed "No brother you didn't say it you wrote it in the sand" she pointed to the spot where he had been drawing in the sand, he had written

My darling poet if you were here,

There's nothing that I wouldn't fear.

Klaus sighed sadly "What does it matter now Violet we've lost them we won't see them again." Violet looked away she didn't know what to say in truth she was just as sad as her brother she too wanted to reunite with one of the triplets they had befriend on their journey again "I know how you feel Klaus, I want to see Duncan again, I miss him so much". Sunny with her tiny voice broke through their thoughts broke thoughts "kus,Vie taxi V.F.D" meaning "Klaus, Violet, taxi could be " The three of them watched as three people climbed out. One of them looked only slightly younger than Violet and was female and looked remarkably like Isadora. Klaus could hardly dare to hope.

….#

Duncan Quagmire was in a foul mood aside from being stuck in be with the flu his sister had gone with Kit Snicket, Jaqueline and Larry to pick up the Baudelaire's from where they had been washed up on Briny Beach, he turned back to the page in his commonplace book where he had drawn Violet's likeness. It had been an hour since they left his brother Quigley sat at the desk in the room drawing his maps "Quigley, how long till they're back I'm bored"

"I don't know Dunc but time won't speed up if you keep asking the same question" he replied.

"Can we at least go for a walk round I feel horrible sat in bed all day" his brother complained. If there was one thing both brothers shared apart from looks and genders it was their hate for staying in bed aside form Quigley's love of sleeping in when he could.

"Not a chance, your sick and if Is finds out she'll murder me and come to think of it you." Duncan grumbled at his brothers reply then said "well can you turn of the overhead lights so I can try and sleep"

….#

Half an hour later the door to the Quagmire's room opened and Isadora greeted the brother who was a wake "Hey Quigley, guess who I've found" she moved aside revealing Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Quigley rushed over giving them hugs "I'm so happy you're still all alive"

"How's Duncan?" asked Isadora glancing over where he was.

"He's been a pest wants to get out of bed thank god he's asleep right now" Quigley responded. Violet walked over to where the third triplet lay sleeping a fine sheen of sweat covering his face showing the fever. "Hey, Vi we'll leave you be I'm you both want to catch up" Quigley told her, Isadora nodded and the two of them left the room with Klaus and Sunny. Violet picked up the thermometer on the side and gently shook him awake. Duncan groaned at being woken up "come on wake up we need to check your temperature" the person said, there was something vaguely familiar about that voice he hadn't heard it for a long time he forced his eyes open squinting up at the person above him "Violet is that you?" he asked voice raspy.

"Sssh yes it's me, Issy told me you weren't well, they've gone out for food" Violet told him while taking the temperature the thermometer read 38.8 degrees. "How, what happened are Klaus and Sunny here as well"

"Yes they are they've gone with Quigley and Isadora" Violet said moving to the bathroom to fetch a cool cloth

"I've missed you, I wish we'd stayed with you both instead of getting on the mobile air home" he said sitting slightly against the headboard.

"I missed you too Duncan" she told him sitting on the bed next to him

"I know this is weird but are you sure you didn't see anything carved into the red herring statue"

"I lied about I, I saw what you carved our initials"

"I mean it's ok if you don't like me back but I've had a crush on you since you walked into Mr Remora's classroom" he broke into a coughing fit

"I like you too Duncan, I have for a long time" she said pressing a short sweet kiss to his lips.

"If you get sick next week don't blame me" he joked.

"Oh shut up" Violet said gently jabbing him in the ribs, Violet continued to look after him with help from the others. Duncan wasn't wrong though she was ill a week later with the same flu and when asked why she refused to answer all the while though Duncan gave her a knowing smirk he did tell her.


	45. Chapter 46-The Medieval One

**Chapter45- The Medieval One**

The Baudelaire Estate was in a flurry of activity they prepared for the guests which would be arriving soon, it was the yearly spring ball a party which they threw at the start of spring "hurry people, we have less than an hour before guests arrive" the voice of Beatrice Baudelaire echoed through the hallway. Bertrand came over to her "Bea, calm down we do this every year and each year turns out fine, speaking of fine, Violet wants to talk to you about something, I'm pretty sure she's nervous" Beatrice nodded and left making her way to her eldest daughter's room while Bertrand went to find their son in the library to tell him to go and get ready.

Beatrice knocked on her daughter's door "Violet, sweetie may I come in" the door opened and her daughter peered round before dragging her mother in she shut the door. "Violet honey what is it?"

"Before I say anything, I need to know that you will not tell father" she replied.

"You aren't pregnant are you" her mother questioned.

"No no it's not like that it's more along the lines of I've been writing to someone for a while and he wants to ask father for permission to court me properly" she said.

"Oh and who is this lucky man whose captured your heart" teased her mother.

"Duncan Quagmire, he's charming, handsome, somewhat shy and darkish but it's adorable, makes me laugh, he's good with Sunny she adores him when they come to visit, he also doesn't do anything stupid to get my attention" Violet sighed blushing a bit.

"Well then if he makes you happy that is the most important thing I will put in a good word for him if your fathers feels the need for it" her mother said "go on dress, I'll do your hair for this evening after all it's a special night for you." Violet changed into her gown for the evening. her mother did her hair in a braided bun with a silver head piece View link-

"There we go you look lovely tonight, this young man of yours will fall over his feet" Beatrice said as the two left the room and headed for the entrance hall.

"My Lady which rooms shall we put Sir's Quigley and Duncan and Miss Isadora" asked a maid.

"They can stay in the same wing as, Violet, Klaus and Sunny, Desirae" Beatrice replied with a small wink at her daughter.

…

Music drifted through the ballroom as people danced Isadora watched as Quigley chatted with Fiona "feeling bored yet?" someone asked to her right making her jump turned and saw Klaus who chuckled "sorry didn't mean to make you jump like that, what do you think they're talking about?" he asked.

"Knowing Quigley, he's probably flirting with her and by the end of the evening they'll have kissed" Isadora said.

"No not Quigley and Fiona, Duncan and Violet" Klaus pointed her in the direction in which their elder siblings were speaking in hushed tones and hand gestures.

"I don't know but it seems serious" Isadora said they carried on watching with interest until Violet grabbed him by the hand and they disappeared into the crowds.

"Well that was interesting, certainly something I'll be writing about later" said Isadora

…. With Violet and Duncan…

"Just go and talk to him, he's not going to bite you" Violet said.

"Are you joking Vi, do you know how scary your father is" Duncan questioned

"Just as scary as your father will be if someone wanted to see Isadora, no father likes the idea of their daughter growing up" stated Violet

"Not the point, I don't even know what to say" he said Violet rolled her eyes.

"Just tell him how you feel about me, our parents are good friends think about how delighted our mothers would be if he agreed"

"That's even worse over excited mothers" Duncan groaned

"I'll come with you if your scared" she said smiling and grabbing his hand pulled over to where their parents where. Lord Baudelaire smiled seeing his daughter come over closely followed by a young man "Hello darling and hello Duncan"

"How do you know I'm not Quigley?" Duncan asked. His father Lord Quentin Quagmire smiled as did Bertrand "You have different eye colours also I remember Violet saying how Quigley was too much of an, how did you put it sweetheart"

"Too much like a pirate finds one girl then an hour later is after another stealing hearts instead of coin" Violet told him Bertrand chuckled "that was it anyway what can I or we do for you"

Violet nudged Duncan forward giving him an encouraging smile which said go on ask

"Sir Lord Baudelaire, I would like to ask your permission to court your daughter Violet, she is the best thing in my life and I promise to respect her, I am also fully aware that if I hurt her in anyway then you and Klaus will most defiantly have my head on a platter"

Bertrand sighed he should have seen this coming sooner or later his daughter would fall in love and he would have to let her go, both of the women as in Beatrice and Karen were staring at him they were hoping that their children would get together "So long as you hold onto your promise, young man that is ok by me though I would be more worried about Violet coming after you rather than Klaus and I"

"Father" moaned Violet turning red. Duncan wasn't wrong though when he said that their mothers would be hard to handle though he did forget Isadora who squealed when they told her telling them that she thought they would make a cute couple from day 1

 **. /pin/513762269965941256/** **-Violet's Dress**

 **. /beauty/oumou-greek-goddess-accessories-gold-leaf-branch-headbands-medieval-headpiece-roman-costume-crown-br_b075fsky9t** **-Violet's hair and head piece**

 **. /pin/532269249701420396/** **-Isadora's Dress**

 **Isadora's hair-** **.**

 **(AN -Sorry if any of it is inaccurate history isn't my best topic)**


	46. Chapter 47-Isadora Meets The Hex Girls

**Chapter46- Isadora meets the Hex Girls**

If there was one band which Isadora Quagmire wanted to meet it was the Hex Girls. So when her brothers' best friend and her boyfriend got them all tickets to go she was thrilled "Oh my gosh Klaus, how did you get a hold of these and backstage pass' as well" Klaus grinned

"Let's just say I have my sources, we're going to meet them after everyone else has trust me you are going to enjoy this, Quigley there's one for Fiona too"

"Hang on what about Violet?" asked Duncan noting that there were only five passes.

"She'll meet us there" Klaus half lied (Can you guess where Violet is?)

"I must say this is going to be a great night" Quigley said messaging Fiona

"I can't wait" gushed Isadora flinging her arms round Klaus and kissing him before rushing upstairs to pick out clothes for the evening.

The five teens stood near the front as the music started and the Hex Girls walked on to cheers, whistles and applause in their classic outfits View link-  wiki/File:Hex_  "Hello to all welcome to tonight event of music and magic" announced the girls in unison. Luna counted them in and they began to sing "I'm goanna to cast a spell on you, your goanna do what I want you too…." During the song Quigley swore that Thorn winked at Duncan who blushed "she must think your cute" Duncan snorted "yeah sure she does." The evening continued with Earth Wind Fire and Air, Trap of Love (I am aware that Daphne sings this), I'm a good bad girl, Highway to Hell (ACDC) and two new songs The Spiral Dance and a cover of We Will Rock You.

… Haven't you guessed where Violet is yet?...

Back in their changing room the three girls were in high spirits they had been swamped by those with backstage passes, drinks in hand they toasted to a good evening "So what was that wink all about?" asked Luna.

"What do you mean I always do that when we sing that song" replied Thorn.

"Yeah you normally do, to the crowd in general not just the front row" pointed out Dusk.

"How's Klaus has he asked that girl out yet?" asked Luna "Didn't see him out there"

"yes he has, he should be here any minute, some friends of mine want to meet you, don't worry we can trust them I've known them for a long time" Thorn replied. On cue there was a knock on the door Dusk moved to open it and they could hear voices on the other side.

"Are you sure we should be here?" asked one.

"Stop worrying I know the girls, we'll be ok" came the answer.

"Wait you know them?" came a feminine voice as the door opened

"Know us, Klaus has known us since he was in nursery" said Dusk "come on in we're expecting you" Thorn came over and hugged him "good too see you little bro"

"Brother, hang on Violet?" Duncan half questioned half stated. The girls laughed "what you do actually think that Thorn Luna and Dusk were our real names are names are Violet, Emme and Leia"

"My best friend is one of the Hex Girls and she didn't tell me" exclaimed Isadora.

"You must be Isadora it's nice to meet such an avid fan" said Dusk.

"I must say this a change your always so quiet at school" Fiona said. Violet laughed "that's because I'm usually tired from rehearsals." The three girls sat with them and told them about the start of their band to where they are now. When Violet left to go the bathroom Emme and Leia grinned turning to the group "she'll will kill us if she finds out we told you but…."

"she has a crush on you Duncan she has a photo of the two of them in her guitar case and takes it out before we go on stage" finished Leia.

"So if I asked her out she would say..." Duncan began

"I would say yes" Violet finished she glared at her band mates "I can't believe you told him"

"For what it's worth though would you like to go for dinner Friday" Duncan asked smiling

"I would love to"


	47. Chapter 48-Surf's Up

**Chapter47- Surf's Up**

 **Au- There is no VFD**

The Quagmire Triplets had gone to the coast with their parents who told them that they would be meeting friends there. "There we go kids our hotel is right on the sea front and there are some epic waves for you boys maybe you'll finally get Isadora to join you out there" their father said.

"Do your friends have any children?" asked Isadora.

"Indeed, three two girls and a boy, Violet's the eldest she 17 a year older than you three, then there's Klaus he's 15 and little Sunny she's about 3 now" their mother told them as they parked at the Hotel. "Ok then here's the plan Beatrice sent a text a few minutes ago saying they were heading for the beach so we'll meet them there" Karen said ushering them in their father came over with the room keys "here go unpack get your stuff together the let's go to the beach"

Duncan, Quigley, Isadora picked up their bags and boards heading off to their room "So are you going to let us teach you how to surf then?" asked Quigley.

"Not a chance" answered Isadora flinging down her suitcase on a bed and pulling out her beach clothes consisting of a dark red two piece shorts and a tank top along with her flip flops. The boys readied themselves as well "let's go then," The three teens met with their parents and headed to the beach to find a nice spot and their friends when they heard their names called "Karen, Quentin over here"

"Beatrice it's nice to see you again" Karen said hugging the woman while the two men greeted each other "These are the triplets, Duncan, Quigley and Isadora"

"That's Klaus there, this madam is Sunny she bites so be careful and my eldest Violet seems to have disappeared" Beatrice said the boy Klaus who was looking at something through his binoculars shook his head "no she's not mum she's hanging 10 look." Beatrice took the Binoculars from her son and looked in the direction he had been looking in "that's my girl" she smiled

"Violet surf's?" asked Quigley "What about you?"

"Sometimes" he answered looking at Isadora she's so pretty he thought. The Quagmires set down their blankets and began chatting.

"Strange isn't it how our parents are such good friends but haven't met till now" said Isadora lying back on her towel.

"No kidding" answered Klaus

"Vite" called Sunny meaning Violet

"Hey Sunny"a new voice joined the conversation "Klaus, aren't you going to join me in the water."

"Hi Vi these are the Quagmires, Duncan, Quigley and Isadora" Klaus introducing them. Violet dropped her board on the sand and sat down she was wearing a dark purple two piece but not too skimpy, pulling on the shirt which Klaus tossed her she grinned "nice to meet you all this is my dorky brother Klaus, sorry Isadora if words seem to fail girls are the only things he can't figure out in books"

"Thank you Violet" said Klaus his sister laughter _wow her laugh is beautiful and so is she_ thought Duncan Quigley was also watching her "do you see something you like?" she smirked.

"You surf right, do you want to go catch some waves" asked Duncan.

"Sure thing do you have a board" Duncan patted the dark green board with blue streaks through it "yep" Quigley joined them the three of them racing to the ocean.

"Who do you think will be able to stay up right for the longest?" asked Karen who had seen the three head to the ocean.

"I can't say about your boys but Violet is good" said Bertrand.

"I'm guessing it will be Duncan though Quigley isn't all that bad" guessed Quentin.

Out on the waves the three teens paddled to the top of the waves "do think you can do this it's a big wave" Quigley teased Violet who smirked "what if you want to drop out of this wave I won't judge you" she shot back turning to Duncan she said " you know your rather cute" Duncan nearly lost his balance as they rolled forward, crouching down Violet leaned forward streamline her body as much as possible, looking over her shoulder she saw Quigley not far behind and Duncan gaining speed, standing back up she drove her board down before driving it back up and carving it off the top laughing at the rush it gave her.

Back on the beach Klaus, Sunny and Isadora were chatting while watching their siblings on the waves "Amazing isn't it" she said watching them.

"Your amazing the way you want to be a poet" Klaus told her, Isadora blushed then perked up "do you want to hear one, it's a couplet about someone from the school my brothers and I go to Prufrock Prep"

"Prufrock mum and dad said something about us transferring there but what's this couplet of yours I'm curious"

"I would rather eat a bowl of Vampire Bats, Than spend an hour with Carmelita Spats" she recited.

"That's brilliant, I'm guessing this Carmelita isn't a very nice person"

"What Spats she's the worst of the worst" said Quigley the three had finished their runs on the waves and had come back over to join them, Violet was smiling as was Duncan "She's terrible, you'll know if she doesn't like you she'll call you a cake sniffer" said Duncan hugging Isadora who shoved him a way.

"You both seem rather comfortable" smirked Violet making them blush.

"Oh yeah what about you and Duncan" Klaus said pointing out that his sister was holding hands with aforementioned boy.

"What can I say I like his slightly shy dorkishness, more preferable to charming roguishness" she replied with a small smile.

"Seems we've found a girl immune to the Quigley Quagmire charm at last" said Isadora.

"Hey I'm gorgeous sis" Quigley replied to his sisters comment.

"Whatever you say brother dear"


	48. Chapter 49-Bite Me

**Chapter48- Bite Me**

Bite Me these are two words that should never be uttered in front of little Miss Sunny Baudelaire. Something which Carmelita Spats should have known about but didn't. It had started off as a normal boring day at Prufrock Prep for both the Quagmires and Baudelaire's, the five of them were sat on the benches on the sports field talking.

"So I was thinking, last night you asked why we'd never met" Violet said leaning forward resting her chin on her hands

"I did what of it" asked Duncan

"It's not true, Klaus you won't remember this you were about 3 or 4. Mother and father had some friends round two boys and a girl. We spent the afternoon making mud pies and playing cowboys and Indians with them" Violet explained.

"Wait that was you guys?" asked Isadora "I sort of remember a girl throwing a mud pie and hitting Quigley squarely in the face with it" Their conversation was then interrupted by a rather unpleasant person aside from Count Olaf no this was no other than Carmelita Spats the most spoilt person ever to walk the hall of Prufrock Prep.

"Why hello cake sniffers I would say it's nice to see but that would be lying" she said in her usual whinny voice. The five children said nothing just looked at her "I'm not surprise really seeing you making friends with other cake sniffing orphans like yourselves. But that's how it is I guess no one else would want to be friends with you"

"It's really none of your business" replied Isadora glaring at the girl.

"At least we have friends" Klaus said. Carmelita turned several shades of red in the space of about 5 seconds and said two very dangerous words "bite me." Klaus and Violet hid their smiles behind their hands to try and stop laughing as Sunny lent forwards and bit the very irritating redhead on the hand nearest to her. Carmelita shrieked in pain and Violet and Klaus could no longer contain their laughter "why you stupid baby cake sniffing orphan" she yelled before running off "Boshe" Sunny called after her then in response to her sister's unspoken question said "Olaf"

Duncan and Isadora looked at their friends not understanding what was so funny "I don't understand why did Sunny do that and why it's so funny" between fits of giggles the two Quagmires we able to get the word "you never say those two words in front of her because she will"


	49. Chapter 50-Marry Me

C **hapter49- Marry Me**

Duncan Quagmire felt sick to the stomach as he looked at the little black box on his dresser, inside that box was the perfect ring for the perfect woman this was it this was the day he was finally going to propose to Violet Baudelaire the love of his life. Breathe he told himself he had booked a table at the open roof restaurant of the Spire he knew she hated heights and that he had booked it as an excuse to hold her not that he really needed one. He looked once more at the clock on the wall before dressing in a simple green shirt with a tie and black trousers and shoes and slipping the ring into his jacket pocket and picking up the star Lilies he had bought her before going to meet her there of course she won't be too pleased they would be at the top of a tall building but he knew that in the end she wouldn't care. "Hey good luck brother" said Quigley hugging him.

"I can't wait to have a sister" grinned Isadora.

…..

Duncan wasn't wrong when Violet met him at the top, she looked vaguely ill "Oh my gosh Duncan how could you do this to me you know I hate heights" she moaned as they sat down.

"I know that Violet but this has the best view in the city and there are so many stars tonight it would be a shame to not see them" he told her squeezing her hand. She looked absolutely stunning in what she was wearing a floral black wrap skirt, with an off the shoulder long sleeved crop top ( **Links found below)** complete with a pair of wedges. "Hello sir and madam, I must say that you are a lovely looking couple and tonight may smile very favourably on you both" said the waiter. The pair blushed and ordered their drinks and food. Duncan was right it was lovely up there and Violet forgot about her fear of heights as they ate drank and chatted about some of the most random things. Violet told him some of the stories from when she was younger and Duncan was surprised to find out she had been a bit of troublemaker at least before she was ten she was and Duncan shared some stories with her as well like when he and Quigley had pinched Isadora's bear and held it for ransom the ransom being the name of the boy she liked but they ended up with a kick in the shins instead. Violet laughed at the thought of the 8 year old triplets fighting over teddy bears "did she ever tell you his name"

"No she didn't I think she was worried we would tell him to back off" Duncan told her. They both ordered a dessert too share and after Duncan led a very nervous Violet to the edge of the roof and held her round the waist as they gazed out over the city at sunset. "It's beautiful" said Violet "It is isn't it" Duncan replied releasing his arms round her waist _it's now or never_ he thought taking the box out of his pocket. Violet confused as to why he let go turned round to say something but instead her hand flew to her mouth seeing the little black box with the ring in.

"Violet Baudelaire, you are the most perfect person I have ever met, I have loved you since I met you and think of you each and every day. I lost you twice due to unfortunate circumstances and I am not going to let you get away again. From now on I want to be able to wake up with you by my side and to tell you that I love you. So would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife" he asked her. Violet smiled tears of happiness filling her eyes, "yes, yes a thousand times over yes" she cried, Duncan stood up and kissed her slipping the ring on to her hand as he did.

The couple then made their way down to the beach and walked along the sea edge feeling the waves and damp sand over their now bare feet just enjoying each other's company they found a nice spot on the sand and sat their most the night gazing at the horizon just enjoying each other's company quietly talking and plenty of kissing and giggling. The world around them melted away and the moon's white light filled the air and skies around them.

Unsurprisingly they were inevitably grilled by their siblings the next morning about what they had been up to the night before and neither Duncan or Violet felt inclined to share though Violet did tell Isadora and Fiona everything later on.

 **Violet's Skirt-** **en_us/productpage.**

 **Violet's Top-** **.**

 **The Ring-** **au/listing/186268625/blue-sapphire-with-amethyst-engagement**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FOR ALL YOU LOVELY COUPLE'S OUT THERE**


	50. Chapter 51-Bad Habits

**Chapter50-Bad Habits**

It had been a week since the Baudelaire had started running the Special Orphan Running Exercises or SORE's and once again Violet had not turned up for lunch Klaus, Sunny, Duncan and Isadora all sat in their quiet spot in the lunch hall. Violet again had decided to forgo lunch and disappeared somewhere. Both of the triplets had noticed this and decided to ask Klaus about it. "Klaus where's Violet?" asked Isadora

"What do you mean? He asked looking up from his food, he was fully aware what his sister was doing but as she didn't want their new friends to know about her bad habit Klaus did his best to play dumb.

"Your lying" Duncan said as an inspiring journalist he was very observant something which both Quigley and Isadora had resented him for as he was often able to catch them out on their lies when they were younger.

"She's going through that time" Klaus told them coming up with a plausible excuse for Violet's absence, Isadora winced in sympathy for her friend and went back to eating the Very unappetising food in front of her. Duncan leaned across the table however and whispered "where is she really?" his friend was lying about his sister's whereabouts and he wanted to know why it wasn't because he liked her more as just a friend that would be silly. He was just concerned.

Klaus sighed, Violet was going to kill him for this but Sunny beat him too it "Vie, smoke" she babbled. Duncan looked over at the toddler then at Klaus who nodded confirmation "she does" At it explained the smoky smell which still lingered in the shack. He stood up "I'll see you late Issy, Klaus, Sunny thanks" he said leaving the lunch hall he had a feeling he knew of her whereabouts. Isadora sighed as she watched him leave, she had overheard the toddler's commented about her sister, whenever he was feeling stressed his own bad habits surfaced though he did his best to hide them in the black hip flask he carried inside his blazer.

,,,,,,

Violet inhaled then exhaled breathing the smell of the smoke and enjoying the feeling of relief the sensation gave her. It was a nasty habit one that she had picked up when they were put in Olaf's care and one that she desperately needed to break but at the same time it made her forget all the bad that had happened. She thought about how disappointed her parents would be right now as she flicked ash on to the ground she cursed under her breath. "Hi do you mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked, Violet jumped out her skin at seeing Duncan and again she swore only louder and more colourful.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"It's ok, I just don't like people knowing" she told him. Duncan chuckled and pulled out the hip flask he carried opening it he took a drink then offered it to Violet who raised her eyebrow and took a sip.

"Gross" she said before taking another drink then giving it back to him.

"If it's gross then why did you have it?" he asked then looked at the cigarette in her hand "you don't have a spare?" he asked her.

"You smoke and drink?" Violet asked not answering the first question.

"Every now and then Isadora doesn't mind the drinking, I think it's because I say a lot of things without meaning to when I have too much, the smoking she just about tolerates maybe because it reminds her too much of Quigley it was something he and I both shared" he told her accepting the cigarette and lighter she held out to him and took a drag before carrying on "In fact I'm pretty sure she got rid of the ones I did have."

"Klaus generally doesn't like it, he doesn't say anything but it's still there. He thinks it will be a bad effect on Sunny she knows bless her but she doesn't understand why neither of them do" Violet said "I hate being the eldest, the responsibilities that come with it I have repeatedly tried to protect my siblings but have failed, Sunny's been hung from a 30ft tower and nearly thrown into a furnace, and Klaus nearly drowned in a lake of leeches and been hypnotised. I was nearly married to the man who was supposed to be our guardian only because he wanted our fortune" she rubbed the stub into the ground with her shoe before lighting another. Duncan watched her the three siblings had given both him and Isadora when they had met but it was clear that there was much which they had missed out in telling.

"Your being to hard on yourself Violet you're a great person, you have protected your siblings they're safe which is more than what I can say for myself. I'm the eldest out my siblings and I did fail to protect them, Quigley would protest that" Duncan told her "I should have made sure that both Quigley and Isadora were there before getting out" he leaned back against the wall and Violet joined him.

"I don't want to down the memory of you brother but I'm glad it was you Duncan, Quigley sounds to me like he was rather full of himself. Also we wouldn't be having this conversation right now and I wouldn't be able to do this" she said pecking him on the cheek and nabbing his flask as she did.

"Hey" he said as she grinned at him and taking a swig before passing it back and he took a drink of his own. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and that lessons were about to begin stamping out their cigarettes they laughed and Duncan put his arm round her shoulders as they headed back inside kissing her before they took their seats. They could feel the stares of their classmates but couldn't care less if they want to talk let them.


	51. Chapter 52-Their Legacy

**Chapter51- Their Legacy**

 **Violet and Duncan**

Nicholas Quagmire was one half of a pair of twins and had followed his father's footsteps into journalism he had met his wife Daniella at an interview he had been doing she worked as an archaeologist and had uncovered one of the many lost cities within the desserts. The two of them married and he became a travel writer travelling to the different places she went too. Nicholas and Daniella eventually had a little girl whom they named Beatrice after her grandmother on Nicholas' side of the family.

Sophia Quagmire was the second half of a pair of twins she became and artist and like her mother she tied her hair up in a ribbon on it was green instead of black. She married her long-time boyfriend Nathan who was a coach for baseball the two of them became parents to a pair of twins a boy and a girl whom they named Rose after Nicholas' mother and Leonardo after one of Sophia's favourite artists'.

Then there was Karen Quagmire she became a criminal lawyer with a determination to keep people like those who hurt her parent's and their siblings off the streets. She eventually had a daughter who she called Jane and when she was born made a point that the father had no right to his child. Karen didn't want his bad influence affecting her little girl, he was a liar and a cheat he didn't deserve to be in their life.

 **Klaus and Isadora**

Daniel Baudelaire hadn't followed either of his parents' professions and joined the local police force, he settled down and married a nurse by the name of Mary who had attended him after he was shot on the job. This gave him a lot of grief both from his parents and his brother who was pulling a double shift in the ER that evening. They had a little boy who they named James after Mary's father.

Quentin Baudelaire grew up with his father's love of books and his eyesight, he was particularly interested in the medical books and grew up to be an ER doctor giving his brother plenty of grief when he was wheeled in on a stretcher after being shot twice once in the shoulder and again in leg. He never married being too busy with his job and just settled to being the most epic uncle to his nephews and nieces.

 **Fiona and Quigley**

Maria Quagmire was one third of the new Quagmire triplets and turned out like her mother minus the eyesight and later taking over the Queequeg from her parents and turned it into a Marine Biology research centre for VFD with her two brothers Samuel and Shane though for them it was more of a part time thing. Like her cousin Quentin she never had children so like her Aunt Sunny she adopted and raised her baby boy Henry aboard the Queequeg often taking him to visit the rest of the family when she was able.

Samuel Quagmire was the second of the triplets, named after his mother's father he inherited his father's love of practical jokes which often got him into trouble both at school and at home. His parents would then lecture him though after his father would give a supportive thumb up which if his mother saw she would whack him upside on the head. He majored in cartography like his father did and became a cartographer he eventually married a dancer by the name of Felicity and the two of them had a baby boy by the name of Jack.

Shane Quagmire was the last of them he had inherited his mother's eyesight and spent most of his time with his aunt Violet in her workshop learning what he could from her and helping with projects. He took over from her when she eventually retired and he married an engineer the pair a few years later became proud parents to triplets two girls and a boy whom they named Kaylie, Harriet and Luke.

 **Sunny and Jacob**

Sunny and Jacob adopted a baby girl whom they named Natalie Beatrice after their mothers. She grew up with a love for both of her adoptive parents' passions cooking and music and was often seen singing in the kitchen as she made various meals for friends and family. Natalie married for a few years before getting a divorce after finding out that her husband was embezzling from the restaurant which her parents owned. Thanks to the efforts of her cousin Karen he ended up with 10yrs prison time and paying back every penny he had taken.

All nine of the Baudelaire-Quagmire-Thorn cousins became VFD Volunteers continuing with their parents legacy within the secret organisation


	52. Chapter 53-Welcome To Shield

**Chapter52- Welcome To Shield**

 **A one shot inspired after watching the avengers**

Duncan, Quigley and Isadora squinted against the bright sunlight as they stood on the deck of the Hell carrier "Jeez mum, dad where are we?" yelled Quigley over the sound of engines and rotary blades.

"Your spending the day at work with us you all keep saying you want to come along well here we are" Karen yelled over the noise.

"Wel, well it's good to see you both again Agents Hill and Quagmire" a dark skinned man with an eye patch said approaching them.

"Director Fury it is good to see you alive and well" said Quentin.

"Thank you, who are these fine young people?" he asked seeing the triplets who were exchanging confused glances.

"These are our children Duncan, Quigley and Isadora" Karen said introducing them.

"Excuse me Sir but are you a spy?" asked Quigley looking him up and down.

"It is possible young man, the three of you are free to look round where your parents work" he said then turned to their parents "Quagmire, the Baudelaire's need you in the lab and Hill we need you at the helm there is a storm ahead."

…

Duncan Quigley and Isadora were amazed as they navigated their way through the large hell carrier watching the other agents at work, Quigley was mentally mapping the routes they had were walking and eventually the three of them found their way in a small library where to people were sat at a desk surrounded by books "Can you tell me what exactly we are looking for Dewy?" asked the younger one.

"Records of strange energy readings in the last three months" came the reply.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go down to the labs and find out I mean they are more likely to know and I need to get these down to Violet before she boots me in the ass" was the teenagers reply.

"You are right there but first I think we should say hi to our guests" the older man said looking at the triplets. "Hi what can we do for you today? The names Dewy this is my sort of unofficial assistant Klaus" he told them the teen waved awkwardly and pushed his glasses which had slipped up his nose

"We're here with our parents but they've been roped into duty. I'm Isadora and these are my brothers Duncan and Quigley" Isadora said introducing herself and her brothers ignoring the blush that was threatening to appear.

"Nice to meet you as Dewy said my names Klaus. I'd be happy to show to the labs I need to see Agent Quagmire about some readings and drop some notes of for my sister" Klaus told them picking up a purple file with the letters VB stamped on the front.

"Quagmire?" questioned Quigley "that's our father does he always talk about biometric pressure and energy readings" Klaus nodded "he does that a lot" Duncan however rolled his eyes at his brother and said "Sure, it'll be nice to for someone who knows where we are to show us around" On the way Klaus pointed out several restricted areas and training rooms "Do you use them?" asked Quigley.

"A few times, but I don't fight I leave to my sister she's been training with Natasha. They're surprisingly good friends probably because Violet put electrical relays into her gloves" Klaus explained opening the door to the labs where ironically the triplet's dad was.

"Hey there see you've met Klaus smart lad he is" Quentin said looking at the monitor in front of him "Mr Quagmire Dewey wants any data on strange energy and biometric pressure readings which have occurred over the last three months" Klaus said.

"No worried I'll get them done and sent up. Have a look round the labs" he said gesturing around.

Duncan made his way over to a table which looked like it held several prototypes for various gadgets. He was about to reach for one when a voice stopped him "Unless you want to blow up the whole lab I wouldn't touch that if I was you" Duncan turned and came face to face the speaker a girl in a lab coat was looking at him with an amused smile "I'm joking it won't I just don't like people touching my stuff when it's not finished"

"I'm sorry just curious" he said then held out his hand "Duncan Quagmire Miss.." the girl laughed "I'm Violet, my brother told me that there were some other legacies here so to speak"

"Your Klaus' sister. Well then I'll keep my distance he told me that you can throw a nasty punch"

"Not too far I hope. Here come with me I have something you can test out if you would like" she grabbed his hand and Duncan found himself being pulled towards a different slightly smaller table where a pair of ordinary gloves lay.

"Put them on" she said

"It's a pair of gloves" he stated putting them on.

"Sure it is" Violet answered "turn to the target and punch"

"Is it safe" he asked uncertainly

"Of course it is I wouldn't let you try them out otherwise" she told him taking her word for it he turned towards the target and made a punching motion with one of his hands a burst of purple light shot out missing the target by an inch hitting the durasteel wall behind leaving behind a sizable scorch mark.

"Wow that's amazing I'm guessing it's motion activated" Duncan said turning back to face Violet who was smiling.

"Yeah it is, there's relays within the glove that sense the motion and activate the light blast" she explained.

"Violet I thought they weren't ready" said Klaus who stood a small distance back with Quigley and Isadora. "they weren't when you asked if you could try them brother dear" Violet said then looked at Duncan who was carefully removing the gloves "Keep them if you want I can make another pair"

"Aren't they for Kit though?" asked Klaus.

"She doesn't want them she's due to have a baby girl in a few months" Violet explained.

"Do you have anything for me?" Quigley asked with a charming smile.

"Nope" said Violet passing a piece of paper to Duncan with her number and a message telling him to call her and walking away. Duncan put the paper in his jean pocket making a note to make that phone call.

 **Please let met know which of the two you preferred and I'll do a sequel chapter- For one night and one night only or Isadora meets the Hex Girls**


	53. Chapter 54-Fortune Favours The Bold

**Chapter53- Fortune Favours The Bold**

I sat in the library watching her as she studied her long dark hair was tied back in an Emerald ribbon the same colour as her hair. She was so beautiful it was unnerving I really liked her yet I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. A set of books slammed down next to me shocking me out of my daze, the person sat down next to me "it's Nathan right, your Captain of the Baseball team." I look up and see a male version of the girl I had been thinking of the male chuckled "I'm Nicholas but most call me Nick" he said

"You help with the school's paper" I said.

"Yep that's me and the girl you were just staring at is my sister, if you like her go for it I don't mind you just need to look out for dad" he told me. I relaxed a bit realising that he wasn't about to bite my head off for liking his sister " Are you sure your ok with this" I asked.

"Nathan here's a piece of advice I hear my parents say this a lot if you wait till you are ready you never will be, or as my aunt Isadora would say fortune favours the bold." Deciding to take his advice I gathered my books together and walked over to where she was sat. "Hi it's Sophia, right?" I asked setting my books down, she looked over and smiled "I am and you are Nathan I've seen you play you have a mean swing and a good pitch" she said.

"You watch the games?" I asked her

"Only the home ones" she answered putting down a piece of red chalk and brushing some hair out of her face leaving a coloured mark across her forehead. We sat quietly for a moment as we worked before I bought up the courage to ask "I know your probably busy this weekend but would you like to go out?"

"I'd love too I'm free Friday after school" she said her face turning slightly pink could it be she had a crush on me as well, _of course she likes you stupid why would she say yes_

"Soph, come on mum's waiting" I heard her brother Nick call.

"One minute Nick" she responded packing her things away as she did she scribbled something on a blank sheet of paper "here in case we need to change our plans" she said passing it to me "see you later Nathan" she waved when she and her brother had disappeared I looked down at the paper she had given to me on was scribbled her number along with a couplet

I'm not sure how you feel about me

But with you I'd love to go for a coffee


	54. Chapter 55-Onto Eternity

**Chapter54- On To Eternity**

21 year old Violet Baudelaire could barely breath as she sat in front of her dressing table gazing into the mirror in just few short hours she would become Mrs Duncan Quagmire, a vase of fresh Star lilies sat in a nearby vase but what scared her the most was the white dress hanging on her wardrobe door. The last time she had worn one was seven years ago when someone tired to marry her as part of a plot to take control of her family fortune therefore she refused to wear anything long and frilly. So with the help of Fiona, Isadora and Sunny she had picked out a white knee length halter neck with a sweetheart neckline and flowing chiffon skirt which swirled round her knees as she walked. A knock on the door made her jump "Violet are you awake it's Isadora, Sunny and Fiona" said the knocker. Violet stood up and went to answer "Hey there come on in" she said hugging them.

"We didn't wake you did we?" asked Fiona placing the bridesmaid dresses on the bed

"No I've been up for about an hour" Violet replied partly lying in truth she had been up for the last four.

"Enough chit chat ladies and we have work to, I'll do make up, Fiona you're on hair Sunny you need to calm your sister down, Violet go shower and wash your hair come on chop chop" Isadora said waving a makeup bag around. Isadora was a force to be reckoned with she kept everyone on track with getting ready while Violet was in the bathroom Fiona and Isadora dressed Sunny and did her hair the girls did each other's hair and makeup then they set to work on Violet.

….

The first words which Quigley and Klaus heard when they walked into Duncan's room were "thank goodness you're here she's going to leave me at the altar I know it. She's going to see what an idiot I am and leave me standing there." Neither Quigley or Klaus weren't entirely sure how to respond to the panicking groom who was pacing up and down running his hands through his normally neat hair

"Duncan brother calm down if you keep pacing your going to make a hole in the carpet" Quigley said grabbing his brother to stop the pacing, Klaus stuck the hotel room kettle on to make his best friend and soon to be brother in law a cup of tea as the kettle boiled Klaus looked at his friend who still looked like he was ready to collapse "I mean think about it you proposed to her at the top of the spire of all places and she still said yes didn't she" he stated.

"She did" Duncan answered calming down a bit then turned to his brother a small smirk on his face "if anyone here is going to get left at the altar it'll probably be you Quigley."

Quigley shrugged "I wouldn't be surprised if she did it was a shock when she said yes in the first place"

"Come on Duncan, go get yourself ready you can't face Violet looking like you've dragged backwards through a hedge that's Quigley's job" Klaus stated shoving Duncan towards the bathroom.

…

Their wedding took place in a small nearby church and was officiated by Justice Strauss. Many volunteers who helped them also attended such as Jaqueline, Kit, Dewey, Beatrice, Larry and many more. The reception took place in a marquee where Klaus, Isadora and Quigley made a speech about the bride and groom and even Sunny had something to say. Their first dance was to Hungry Eyes version and for their honeymoon they travelled around India. They were moving on from the past and on to eternity


	55. Chapter 55-HELP 999

**Chapter55- HELP 999**

When Fiona first told Quigley, she was pregnant he was overwhelmed with joy that was before she had her first scan Quigley was at work so he wasn't able to make it. She told him when he got home that they were expecting triplets whereupon Quigley fainted. The family had decided to come up with a code for when Fiona went into labour. Over the following months Quigley became very over protective especially when she started getting nearer her due date. He put her on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.

It was early afternoon when Fiona first felt the contraction hit she gripped her very swollen stomach gasping for breath "Quigley" she shrieked her cry echoed through the house, as expected the sounded of panicked footsteps could be heard and Quigley appeared in the room. "What wrong is everything ok are you alright" he gasped in one breath.

"No I'm not fine my water's just broke I need to get to a hospital" she yelled as another contraction hit grabbing his phone he dialled the hospital and explained the situation they told him that they would send an ambulance over and meanwhile to make sure she was comfortable and calm. He then rang his siblings and told them what had happened their reactions were immediate Isadora shrieked in happiness and told him that she and Klaus would right over with Daniel who was now two, Duncan congratulated him and said that he and Violet would be over with the twins in a bit as she was busy feeding them they were 5months and starting to wean from breastfeeding to bottles with reassurances from his siblings that they would be there as soon as possible Quigley went back into the bedroom and tried to get Fiona as calm and relaxed as possible though he was failing miserably because he wasn't feeling any more calm than she was

It was 10 hours later when Fiona finally had the triplets Duncan and Violet had set up a travel cot in a spare room and set the twins down. Fiona and Quigley became proud parents to Maria, Shane and Samuel Quagmire


	56. Chapter 56-Couplets Of Love

**Chapter56- Couplets Of Love**

 _Very short one shot on what Klaus would say to Isadora if he proposed to her in a series of couplets_

We've lost each other many times before

Before we reached this said door

While you were safe up in the air

I was in a hospital and nearly killed at a fair

And when you finally again touched ground

My whole world I once again found

There is no other woman with who I'd rather be

So Isadora Quagmire will you marry me

Isadora looked down at her boyfriend of three years and at the ring he held in his hands "yes a thousand times yes" she laughed relieved Klaus slipped the silver and emerald ring on her finger and kissed her


	57. Chapter 57-It's Okay Too Cry

**Chapter57- It's Okay to cry**

Violet had hidden herself away in the Queequeg's engine room, she had found that by keeping herself busy she could keep her mind off things. However today it wasn't working her thoughts kept trailing to a certain triplet with neat dark hair and emerald eyes the one and only Duncan Quagmire. The thought of him made her heartache and the nights which they had spent together. She had already been through and lost so much that the pain was unbearable. Questions ran through her head, was he still alive, did they still share the same feelings or had he forgotten her? Had he and Isadora reunited with their brother Quigley? The weight of all she, Klaus and Sunny had been though in the last year and a half sat on her shoulders, she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over she couldn't cry she had to be strong for her siblings.

The wrench she was using dropped from her hands and she let out a sob leaning against the pipes and sliding to the floor. She missed him so much she wanted to feel his arms around her she wanted to feel safe again something she hadn't felt in a while. She wanted her parents to tell her that everything would be alright but they were no longer around to and she resented them for it she shouldn't but she did it wasn't their fault that they were gone but it had made her siblings grow up too fast Klaus would have to figure all his teenage problems himself he didn't have a father to speak with and little Sunny would never have had a proper childhood or know their mothers voice and hugs. "Violet are you alright?" someone asked. Violet wiped her eyes looking up she saw Fiona watching her.

"Yeah, I'm ok what do you need?" she asked taking a deep breath, sighing Fiona sat down opposite her.

"Don't lie to me you're not fine you haven't been for a few days clearly there is something bothering you. I know we don't always see eye to eye but if you ever want to talk or cry, I'm here to listen. When Violet didn't respond Fiona stood up to leave "his name's Duncan" Violet finally said, the now fifteen-year-old found herself telling the other girl everything from the fire to now leaving out some of the more unpleasant memories such as the hospital and some of the more private moments. When she had finished Fiona sighed it now made sense why Violet was so stand offish, she had been protecting her siblings from a lot and wasn't sure how to respond until she remember something her mother once told her and decided it would be a good idea to share it with the heartbroken girl "Violet, I can't ease your pain or pretend to know how you feel but my mother once told me that emotions are like ocean waves they need to be free and if you try to hold them back then they'll drown you from the inside out. It's okay to cry every now and then" Fiona said hugging her before standing up to leave at the door she turned and said "I only came to say that supper is ready Sunny's made something special"


	58. Chapter 58-The Island Pt1

**Chapter58- The Island pt1**

It had been two weeks since they had come to the Island in the middle of the ocean, it had been three days since they had discovered the hidden tree house with their parent's journal. On this particular day Violet, Klaus and Sunny were wandering along the shore looking for objects but their minds were far from it instead they were trying figure out what was really going on they had spoken to Olaf just moments ago and right now nothing in their lives made sense apart from one thing, they were going to get off this island when the sea wall flooded and get that irritating banker to let them access their fortune. That was their plan before something happened which changed their minds it was Sunny who spotted it "Books" she babbled pointing to a shape in the distance, they weren't the only ones who had spotted it some of the other islanders were wandering over to have a look. "There's someone on there" said Klaus as they drew closer, Violet saw that it was a very pregnant woman "Klaus it's Kit we have to help her" the pair ran over and without a second thought climbed up onto the raft of books before helping Sunny up ignoring the looks they were getting. Kit smiled at the Baudelaire's "thank goodness your alive I've been so worried about you all, is Dewey ok" she asked tiredly. The three Baudelaire's didn't know how to answer "Kit we're sorry, but Dewey died he was shot at the Hotel Denouement where a fire occurred" said Violet carefully. Kit let out a small sob and put her hands on her belly, there was a cough and a gasp from next to Kit the three siblings had been so intent on helping Kit that they hadn't realised she wasn't the only one on the raft and that there were two others with her "ow my head" the person said before saying "Duncan you ok" there was a groan. Violet and Klaus looked at the two others on the book raft in shock.

"Isadora" Klaus gasped "you're here but how what happened" he asked hugging her causing her to cough Klaus pulled away blushing "Klaus?" she questioned "Violet" she hugged her friend. Violet turned her attention to the male on the raft her heart pounding so much that she thought it would burst "Duncan, hey" she said brushing some of his wet hair away from his face "I'm dreaming" he muttered looking at her "You're not dreaming" Violet responded

"No I'm defiantly not my ribs hurt too much" he said gasping as he breathed in noting Violet and Isadora concerned looks he gave a small smile "bruised not broken"

(Insert all the drama)

A month later,

Klaus and Isadora were officially together and happily dating despite living on an island, Sunny was continuing to develop her cooking skills, Beatrice Jr was happy and healthy, Duncan was happy for his sister and best friend however he was concerned about Violet, back at Prufrock they had been in a good steady relationship even having spent some very romantic nights together in the broom closet much to the amusement of their siblings but now she flinched when he kissed her cheek or stiffened when he put his arm round her waist. He wasn't sure whether she no longer returned his affection, aware that she wouldn't tell him he resolved to ask her brother about it when he and Isadora returned from their walk with Sunny and Beatrice. Violet wasn't around she was on another part of the island due to what she and Isadora referred to as female issues. He didn't have to wait long though the curtain door to the tree house was pushed to the side and Klaus his sister and the two littles one entered, seeing the look on his best friends face Klaus turned to Issy "Isadora do you mind taking Sunny and Beatrice to the other room" Klaus then sat next to his friend "What's bothering you?"

"Violet, Klaus I don't what to do she flinches everything I kiss her or put my arm round her and I don't know why" Duncan told him frustratedly. Klaus looked at the floor not sure what to say then looked at his friend.

"Duncan something happened to her at the hospital I don't what she hasn't told me you'll have to ask her but I do know that she still loves you, when we were on the Queequeg whenever she thought she was on her own she would cry and whisper your name then the words forgive me just give her time." Duncan nodded and let out a sigh of relief clearly it was something else which was bothering her, was it possible that Olaf had done something to her at the hospital he shuddered at the thought.


	59. Chapter 59-The Island pt2

**Chapter59- The Island pt2**

 **Warning-Contains mild swearing**

Duncan had the chance to ask her a week later, he and Violet were putting Sunny and Beatrice to bed, Klaus and Isadora had gone to some place on the island for a couple of days. "We need to talk" he said wincing when he said it, now normally when one part of a couple says that particular phrase it doesn't bode well. Violet turned to face him and gave a small smile "I know" she whispered then said "not here on the beach". The couple left the tree house and headed to a spot on the beach where they could gaze out at the sea.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Duncan asked. Violet wasn't quite sure how to explain what had happened at the hospital and decided that she best just rip off the bandage the only thing about that bothered her was the way Duncan would react, what would he think of her. "Olaf, he…" Violet paused, and Duncan rubbed her back as she took a breath he could tell she was struggling with this "he raped me Duncan, he kidnapped me while we where there at that place and took me too this room what was used for the mentally ill so no one would know I was there and he raped me." Duncan looked at her horrified at what he had just heard that no good piece of shit had hurt his angel, his inventor, his queen, if Olaf wasn't already dead, he would soon be.

"Duncan, please I'm sorry forgive me" Violet whispered looking at him her dark eyes full of pain. Duncan brushed some of the hair away from her face "Sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, beautiful one you are here you are safe, he's dead he cannot hurt you" he replied. Violet leaned into him and he held her close then he heard her say so quietly that he almost missed it "love me Duncan" Duncan gazed into her eyes "Are you sure after what he did to you"

"I have never been surer of anything" she responds gazing into his eyes and looping her arms round his neck. Duncan held her gaze and smiled at her before kissing her softly this time she didn't pull away she responded with a fierce desperation of need.

…

It was clear to everyone in the following days that Duncan and Violet's relationship was healing and more than once Isadora noticed that her brother would often sneak up behind Violet and grab her round the waist making her squeal, Klaus and Isadora found them making out one evening Klaus made a face and Isadora giggled at her brother's beet red face "Isadora you are my best friend please don't make me tell Klaus what you told me" Violet said looking at her friend. This time Isadora blushed and threw a cushion at her friend who threw it back it would have turned into a full out pillow fight had Beatrice not woken up and began to cry. Violet headed to the upstairs rooms and the sound of her voice was soon heard gently soothing the baby as she carried Beatrice back down followed by Sunny.

"Lullaby, Vi please?" asked Sunny sitting on her brother's lap and looking at her older sister with big eyes that Violet could never resist.

"I don't know Sunny" Violet told her.

"Please" Sunny begged. Violet sighed "alright which one"

"yours" she answered. Violet was a bit shocked she hadn't sung that to her since they were back in Prufrock Prep but a promise was a promise

Far beyond the mountains reach

In the land where giants sleep

You find yourself in castle on high

Listening to the words of my lullaby

Hearing the sound of birds sing

And the calling of the wind

See the rolling hills

stretch away before you

Close eyes my little one

Close you eyes the day is now done

Go to sleep and do not wake

Till sun the day does break

Watch the stars way up high

Hear the words of my lullaby

And in your dreams

You find her there

Always watching you

Always loving you

Never gone

Just go to sleep. (Kind of goes to the tune The Place where lost things go from Mary Poppins Returns)


	60. Chapter 60-The Island pt3

**Chapter60- The Island pt3**

It had been a year since all the drama had occurred and now the Baudelaire's, Quagmires and Beatrice once more stood on Briny beach "I hate this beach" grumbled Violet kicking at the rough sand.

"Like wise" said Klaus. Duncan held little Beatrice against his hip and Isadora held Sunny's hand "Where do we go from here?" asked Isadora.

"We stick to the plan we go and confront Mr Poe" said Violet. Duncan shifted little Beatrice and Sunny held on to Klaus' hand whose arm was around Isadora's shoulders.

"Well then let's follow the yellow brick road" said Isadora trying to lighten the mood.

…

Mr Poe manger of orphan affairs sat at his desk going through the days proceedings it had been just over a year since he had last saw the Baudelaire children since that time they had been absolved of any crime after evidence had turned up that they were not responsible for any of their crimes The intercom on his desk buzzed and the voice of his sectary came through "Mr Poe there are some children here too see you shall I send them in"

"Yes that would be lovely thank you Lucy." The door to Mr Poe's office opened and he nearly had a heart attack as the Baudelaire's walked in along with two out of three Quagmire triplets and a baby?.

"B B Baudelaires, Quagmires your alive." Coughed the banker

"We are very much so" said Isadora looking at the banker.

"Now there is something we need to discuss with you concerning our parents files." said Violet. Mr Poe looked at the eldest and frowned "Now now Violet you know that the financial files are kept safe until your 18"

"I'm not talking about the finances I want to see my parents will the Quagmires wish to do the same" Violet said. Mr Poe shifted in his seat "Very well I will ask Lucy to bring them through" said Mr Poe as he buzzed his sectary.

"Now one thing why do you have a baby with you?"

"It's kind of a long story" said Duncan.

…

The Baudelaire's and Quagmires looked over their parents will's "Violet look here it says that if anything was to happen to them they wished for us to live with the Quagmires, Monty and Josephine are also there so is someone called the Duchess of Winnipeg." Violet looked at Mr Poe "Why didn't you follow our parents wishes?" she aksed.

"Well the consultant was very convincing that your closet relation was Count Olaf." Sunny looked at the banker "You stupid" she said.

"Come now Sunny that isn't very nice" chided the banker.

There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Jaqueline Shesikca. "Afternoon Baudelaire's Quagmire's how lovely to see you all and you have a baby too how lovely" she greeted.

"Jacqueline what are you doing here?" asked Mr Poe.

"I'm here to adopt the Baudelaire's and Quagmires I have all the paperwork signed and ready for you" she passed over a thick file full of paper.

"Very well you five and the baby are free to go with Jaqueline. I wish you best of luck" said Mr Poe.

And so it was that the five children and baby Beatrice who they explained her parentage to Jaqueline on their way to Winnipeg and so began a series of new beginnings for both the Baudelaire's and Quagmires


	61. Chapter 61-Bruised Knuckles

**Chapter61- Bruised Knuckles**

It had been a week since the Baudelaire's had started at Prufrock Prep and befriended the Quagmire triplets and it until they had met the Baudelaire's that aside from his brother Duncan had never really hit anyone. Duncan and Isadora were heading to breakfast when it happened, as they passed by the locker area, they overheard a group of lads talking "Yeah the older one she's pretty cute for a cake sniffer"

"What Violet? She's apparently really smart and inventive I remember reading about her in the paper she won a national science fair build a coil of some kind" said another.

"Inventive and smart huh well then I bet she could show me just how much" said the first

"Good Luck with that she's probably never even got that far if she's ever been in a relationship at all" a third said. Realising what they were implying Duncan stopped and looked over at them and Isadora watched him carefully as his sister she was fully aware of his crush on their inventive friend, catching him looking the first boy asked "You got a problem cake sniffer?"

"Yeah I do actually I don't like what your saying about Violet" answered Duncan.

"What about it" the boy looked at the expression on Duncan's face "ah I see you like her don't you, tell me what's she like?"

The boy's words made Duncan's blood boil in truth he had thought about her like that "No of course not we're just friends" he stated.

"So you wouldn't care if I slept with her then" the boy asked "I'm mean I would pay her for her services"

Isadora laid a hand on her brother's shoulder "leave it Duncan come one we both know that Violet wouldn't let him near her" they turned to walk away when the boy said

"Maybe my friends can have their turn after and you can have what's left which probably won't be much." Something in Duncan then snapped it was one thing to imply that but to suggest that they would hurt her and use her as a whore the girl he liked was different he spun round and punched the guy in the jaw it escalated from there.

******]

Violet lay on her hay bale staring at the dripping fungus she hadn't seen Duncan in any of her classes and likewise with Klaus who hadn't seen Isadora aside from when she turned up at lunch time saying that Duncan wasn't feeling very well. No that wasn't it he was lying and she wanted to know why putting down her finished homework if you could call it that she gathered up her notes "I'm going to make sure that Duncan's ok and to drop off some of these notes for the missed classes"

"Sure say hi for me" replied Klaus as carried on with his own so called homework. Violet looked over at Sunny who was asleep on a hay bale before leaving the shack and heading towards the Quagmires broom closet upon reaching the door she knocked and there were the sound of hushed whispers coming from the inside before it opened and Isadora stuck her head out "Oh hi Violet can I help" she asked

"Yeah um I was wondering if Duncan's ok and to drop off notes from today and the homework" explained Violet.

"Come on in he's driving me up the walls I'd be glad to be able to chat with someone else" answered Isadora opening the door. "Issy why'd you do that" complained Duncan from where he sat then saw who was in the door way and froze Violet too froze at seeing her journalist friend.

"What happened too you Duncan" she asked noting the black eye and bandage around his left hand. Duncan shifted his hand so that it was hidden from view.

"Yes what happened" Isadora asked her brother smirking.

"I got into a fight this morning before breakfast and was sent to the nurse's office" Violet set the notes down and sat next to him and unwrapping his hand she winced when she saw his bruised hand "Why?" she asked.

"Tell her big bro or I will" said Isadora.

"I did it for you Violet they were insulting you and then said something which made me loose it. The nurse gave me a day of classes but I also have detention tonight" he explained. Violet smiled she didn't ask any more questions though she had plenty. She managed to get the name of the boy who insulted her from Isadora and the next day when he made a pass at her he was lying on the floor of the hallway groaning.


	62. Chapter 62-Just an AU

**Chapter62- Just an AU**

 **An Au where neither of the fires happened**

Quigley Quagmire lay on his bed looking over a series of maps however he wasn't really focusing on them his mind was else were on a girl with triangle glasses whom he had bumped into in the public library. The young cartographer groaned and threw his pillow across the room narrowly missing his brother "Wow Quigley what did that pillow ever do to you?" he asked.

"It's not the pillow Dunc" whined Quigley taking in his brother's appearance noting his flushed face and muddy hoodie "where've you been anyway?".

"Well then what?" came his brother's answer as he ignored the question and the pillow hit him back.

"You'll laugh" Quigley said.

"I'm your brother it's my job to" was Duncan's answer as he riffled through his closet "but I won't so tell me" he tossed a jumper onto his bed and sat down.

"Well there's this girl I like her names Fiona and I met her in the library the other day and a few times since but I don't know how to approach her." Duncan stared at his brother who stared straight back at him.

"What makes you think I can give advice anyway?" asked Duncan.

"Because you have a girlfriend" replied Quigley. Duncan's jaw dropped how the hell had his brother known about that noting the look on his brothers face Quigley elaborated "I saw the photo you've been using for a book mark very pretty"

"I thought we did a good job on hiding it" Duncan replied

"You guys have anyway do you have any advice for me?" Quigley asked repeating his earlier question.

"I don't but Violet may I mean she asked me out" Duncan left the room and came back a few minutes later with their triplet sister and another girl whom Quigley hadn't met.

"So you must be Quigley I hear you need some advice on how to ask this girl Fiona out" the girl said.

"Violet right"

"Yep. Anyway your lucky Fiona's favourite flowers are roses and hyacinths, I remember her saying during a science club meeting once" explained Violet to Quigley "anyway she wants to be a mycologist when she's older and loves marine animals"

"Thank you so much" said Quigley "If this work's I'll kiss…" he was going to finish with kiss you but seeing his brother's face he finished with "my brother" Duncan's jaw dropped in horror and Isadora burst into laughter even Violet laughed.

"You laughing at me?" Duncan asked his girlfriend

"No" she said between peals of laughter she looked at Duncan who had a smirk on his face and stopped laughing. Violet slowly backed towards the hallway making sure there was distance between them before she turned and pegged it down the hall with Duncan chasing her. Quigley looked at Isadora who smiled "well I suppose now wouldn't be the best time to tell you about Klaus you have a lot of planning to do big bro" she patted his shoulder and left the room before Quigley could comprehend what she was saying.


	63. Chapter 63-Letters of Love

**Chapter63- Letters of Love**

 **My Beautiful Inventor,**

 **I hate being apart from you, but our long-distance love gives me something to look forward to each and every day. I keep counting down the moments until I get to feel your arms wrapped around me again, until I get to fall asleep to the sound of your soft breathing, until I get to hear your laugh the second it leaves your lips. I love you and I miss you — but the pain of not seeing you is worth it. You are worth it. I would wait a lifetime for you.**

 **Not seeing you has been slowly driving me insane. I cannot wait until the day when we live together. When we will only have to separate for eight hours at a time while we are both away at work. I keep picturing you here, beside me. I keep feeling the phantom touch of your fingers slipping across my skin. I keep hearing the ghost of your voice, teasing me. Sometimes I turn and expect to see you right beside me and am disappointed when reality hits me. I hate being so far away from you. Quigley says Hi**

 **Your beloved**

 **Duncan.**

Tears fell from Violet Quagmire's eyes as she sat on her garden wall reading the letter she had received from her husband of six months she missed him so much her hand rested on her slightly swollen belly she just hoped that he would be home before the baby came he didn't even know yet she hadn't told him. "Are you going to tell him?" a soft voice asked Violet looked at her sister in law "I'm going to have to it's just a shame I can't tell him in person" Violet replied leaning into Isadora's shoulder.

 _Two Weeks Later_

 **My Dearest Journalist,**

 **I can only count down the days when you once again return to me and feel your arms wrapped around me once again in your loving embrace. I miss you so much I still don't understand why you decided to go and join when your observational skills would have made you useful back home as a code cracker like Klaus yet I bet you also make a good sniper. I am just glad that Quigley is out there with you having your back I love you I want you for the sun sets and rises in your eyes and know that I am waiting for your safe return.**

 **The days seem long and the nights seem longer without you here, without your laughter, smile and that gleam you get in your eyes when you are planning some crazy idea. I have some good news to share with you. In someways you haven't left me you left part of yourself behind and it brings me comfort that though you are miles away are still here with me. I don't know if you have worked it out yet but in case you haven't, I must congratulate you on becoming a father. I can only hope that you will be home before they are born but if not then you will get to meet him or her when you return to me. You have my heart and soul my handsome dorky journalist. Isadora, Klaus and Sunny send their love to you and Quigley.**

 **Always yours**

 **Violet.**

Duncan lay on his bed in the barracks reading and re-reading the last couple of sentences in the letter he had just received from his wife then at the black and white sonogram picture that came with it to him it looked at bit like a potato but no it wasn't it was his unborn baby his little prince or princess. His brother Quigley came over to join him "letter from home?" he asked.

"Yeah everyone says hi" Duncan responded.

"Any other news?" Quigley questioned laying across his brother's legs. Wordlessly Duncan handed him the sonogram picture Quigley looked at it then at his brother "why am I looking at picture of a potato?" he asked. "It's not a potato Quigley to put it simply your about to be an uncle" Duncan told him with a smile.

"Your going to be a father congrats brother did Violet say when she's due" Duncan shook his head placing the letter beneath his pillow before shoving Quigley off the bed so he could


	64. Chapter 64-Something Cute

**Chapter64- Something cute**

 **AN I couldn't acutally thing of a proper chapter title so I just decided to do one featuring all three of the best couples**

Quigley sat at his desk his long-time girlfriend Fiona perched next to him as they looked over a set of maps where there were possibilities of new fungi species "So due west of here in there's supposed to be one which rivals the Mesusoid mycelium" said Fiona pointing at a spot on one of the maps sprawled in front of them.

"What you want to travel to the Wind-tide Woods to find a lethal fungus?" Quigley asked. Fiona opened her mouth to respond when the bedroom door banged open revealing his identical triplet brother who began routing through his things. "Duncan what are you looking for?" asked Quigley.

"Your car keys I need them my cars still the garage" Duncan replied Quigley noted the panic in his brother's voice and slightly puffy eyes.

"Why do you need my car?"

"I need to get to the hospital"

"The hospital"

"Yes Quig the hospital now where are your keys" Duncan half yelled Quigley took a long look at his brother his eyes were red and hands were shaking.

"I'll take you there your in no state to drive, maybe on the way we can talk about what is bothering you" Quigley said grabbing his keys out one of his desk draws. Fiona glanced at her phone as it beeped and frowned seeing the message.

"I'll come too" Fiona said as the trio climbed into the car.

….

Isadora sat at the table for two with her long term boyfriend Klaus the couple were in the middle of telling stories when Klaus' phone rang "Hello, yes this is Klaus Baudelaire, an accident, is she ok, yes, yes, I don't know, of course I'll be over as soon as I can" Isadora looked at him in concern.

"Is everything okay Klaus"

"Violet's been in an accident I need to get to the hospital" Klaus explained as he signalled for a waiter to come over. Isadora took hold of his hand as they walked to the car "I'll come with you, I should say hi to her".

A half hour later the couple were walking through the halls of the hospital to the room where the nurse at the reception said she would be a teen stood outside talking to the doctor before walking into the room it took Isadora a few moments to realise that it was one of her brothers and that the other one was sat on one of the chairs with Fiona "Quigley, Fiona what are you doing here?"

"Dropping Duncan off his girlfriend Violet was in an accident" Quigley told her.

"Wait my sister is dating my best friend" stated Klaus "Since when" Quigley shrugged

"I only found out he had one on the way anyway the doctor said she's allowed visitors now Duncan's already gone to see her but we should probably all go say hi anyway"

The group stood up and walked in to see Duncan sat on the edge of the hospital bed quietly talking "Hey sis you ok" the couple stopped talking.

"Hi Klaus I'm okay couple of bruised ribs and a broken arm some drunk drive rammed into the side of my car on my way home and landed me here" Duncan chuckled at his girlfriend's words

"Don't forget your broken ankle and the concussion and also the…" Violet cut him off before he said anything else

"Yes, that as well. Hi Fiona how's the search for fungi coming" Violet asked

"Well Quigley and I found a possible spot in the Wind-tide Woods" Fiona replied. Isadora decided then to speak up.

"So, when were you going to tell me that my best friend was dating my brother?" the group looked at Violet and Duncan who blushed.

"Three months we were going to tell you guys this weekend" Violet said coughing clutching her ribs as she did so, Duncan handed her some water and helped her to sit up and kissed her on the cheek Isadora and Fiona cooed at the sight while Klaus looked ill and Quigley looked happy for his brother.

"How long did the doctor say that my recovery would be?" asked Violet looking at Duncan.

"About 5-6 weeks don't worry you'll still be able to participate in the science fair" Duncan told her kissing her head "now sleep I'll see you again later"

 **AN- Sorry I haven't updated in a while have been really busy with work and uni and have been out with scarlet fever. Please read and review if anyone has a one shot prompt I will take sugguestions**


	65. Chapter 65-Jealous

**Chapter65-Jealous**

If there was one person Fiona despised more than Violet Baudelaire at Rainworth Academy it was Quigley Quagmire. He was rude, insulting and treated many girls like trash dating them for about a week then dumping them. She watched from the back of the room in the science lab as said boy conversed with Violet Baudelaire the girl who beat her at the science fair Fiona then accused her off cheating Violet lost her shit with her and hit her. Yes, Fiona hated both of them now there they were flirting with each other Violet laughed as Quigley said something and shook her head. Quigley looked over his shoulder and winked at her and flashed her that ridiculously charming smile of his before Violet hit him on the back of his head so that he faced the front again. Wait since when did she find his smile charming urgh. The bell rang and the class filed out on the way to lunch though she found herself cornered by Violet.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Violet looking at the girl "you were glaring at us the entire lesson.

"What are you talking about?" Fiona replied.

"I mean why do you hate us both" Violet stated.

"I hate they way you flirt with each other constantly I hate the fact that Violet is smarter than me and I despise Quigley for the way he treats girls I know how he dates them for a few days maybe a couple of weeks then break up with them." Fiona answered snidely.

"The feeling is mutual Widdershins you accused me of cheating resulting in me getting kicked off the dammed girls boxing team and the scholastic decathlon team" Violet snapped

"And you hit me" Fiona retorted. Quigley watched them completely unsure of where this was going "You know what's going to happen between you and Quigley he's going to have broken your heart by the end of the week" Violet looked at her in shock and Quigley burst into laughter "I don't believe it you thought that I was dating him, he's harmless and I think you need to rethink your opinion of us both. Firstly I'm dating his brother Duncan and secondly those girls dumped him because he refused to go further in a relationship. Why are you jealous?" Violet half asked half stated.

Fiona shook her head in denial "Course I'm not why would I date someone like him anyway" she said stiffly and made her way to the next class.

Later that night she was lying in bed the weight of Violet's words hit her she was in truth jealous of Violet who was such good friends with him and of the girls who he dated because though she refused to admit it to herself, she liked him a lot.


	66. Chapter 66-Standing United

**Chapter66- Standing United**

Beatrice Darrow lent again the classroom door waiting for her best friend to come out of class which had finished five minutes ago the door finally opened and Quentin Quagmire walked out looking like he had won the lottery and a smudge of lipstick on his cheek Beatrice raised an eyebrow "Hi Bea" he said seeing her standing there "nice makeup Quagmire" she answered "I didn't know that you and Karen shared lipstick" she answered with a smirk. Karen came out with a satisfied smile and grinned at Quentin before kissing him "Well this is disgusting" said Beatrice.

"Sorry Bea but can you blame me. Just wait till your asked out. Bert's pretty cute his eyes follow you everywhere pretty sure he would carry your bag for you if you asked him too" Karen answered. Beatrice snorted at her friend though she didn't deny it she did have a bit of a crush on Bertrand Baudelaire, he was smart and very mechanically minded she also liked the way his glasses sat slightly tilted on his face and he would have to keep straightening them.

"Sure Karen come on its lunch and I'm hungry" Beatrice told her friend pulling her away from the newly acquired boyfriend.

"I'll see you later beautiful" Quentin called after her.

….

She was stupid yes that was it stupid she and Karen had just had a massive argument over something utterly ridiculous and now she had lost a good friend. Beatrice smacked her forehead against her locker "Hey you ok?" someone asked she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to meet the gaze of a concerned Bertrand.

"No Kaz and I have fallen out the stupid thing is I can't even remember why" Beatrice told him with a sigh.

"I know Quentin told me which is why I'm here you can't go beating yourself up about it it'll make you feel worse in the long run"

"What do I do though waltz up to her and apologise"

"Yes that's exactly what you should do I can come and support if you want, Quentin did say that you flew off the handle when you found them" Bertrand said pushing his glasses up his nose before they fell off "Thank you but I think I need to talk to her by myself do you know where she is?"

"The gym I think good luck" he said Beatrice smiled and kissed his cheek before going to find her best friend.

….

The day of graduation was one that the four friends would always remember as the photo was taken sure they had had their up's and downs with each other but now at the end of high school they were still together standing united.


	67. Chapter 67-Parenting

**Chapter67- Parenting**

"Give it back it's mine" shouted 6-year-old Quigley chasing his brother round the house closely followed by his sister.

"No it's not and you know it" was his brother's answer as he dashed round a corner with the bear, Quigley out on a burst of speed and tackled his triplet brother grabbing onto the bear as Duncan tried to push him away

"Guys come on" gasped Isadora catching up with them the two boys didn't hear and she sighed and decided that mummy and daddy could sort out so she went off to find them. Isadora both loved and hated her brothers they were protective even though they were all the same age. She burst into the sitting room where she knew she would find her parents. "Mummy Daddy they're fighting again over bears" Karen looked at her husband and the pair followed their daughter this was the problem when the three of them were born they had received identical bears with different bows round the necks but they still got mixed up every now and then.

"Boys that's enough" Quentin said sternly the two brothers looked at their father.

"Quig trying to get my bear" whined Duncan

"That's because it's mine" answered Quigley making a grab for the stuffed toy, Duncan moved further away from his brother clutching the bear.

"Quigley, that is your brothers bear and you know it, your bear has a blue bow round it not a green" Karen told him "now Duncan give the bear and then I want you both to go to your rooms and think about it."

Isadora watched at a safe distance from behind her parents as her brothers went to their rooms three was no way she was going to let Quigley see her, Duncan wouldn't bother but Quigley she knew he would prank her for telling on them.

Later that night the Quagmire parents were lay in bed "I have no idea how B&B do this their six and running circles round us Kaz" Quentin sighed. Karen shook her head "They don't have triplets" she replied there was a sudden scream from their daughter's room making both of them shoot out of. They found her sobbing her eyes out in the door of her room and soaking wet "Issy honey what happened" Quentin asked eying the bucket that hung on its side above his daughter's door. Isadora was too upset to speak so Karen went to see the boys to find out the culprit. Looking in on the Duncan was fully passed on his bed, quietly snoring and a pencil hanging from one hand. She went into Quigley's room and softly approached his bed gently she dipped her hand under the covers and felt his feet cold she smiled "Quigley it wasn't nice to do that to your sister you will apologise to her in the morning or I'll confiscate your globe." Quigley frowned in as his mother left the room no globe or say sorry difficult choice.

….

"Not eating that" 7-year-old Violet looked at the plate of fish and chips in front of her.

"Violet sweetie you love fish and chips" Beatrice said trying to coax her daughter into eating her tea, her younger brother Klaus was busy eating while looking at a picture book.

"Don't like fish" Violet said folding her arms and looking away.

"You had fish last week and liked it" Bertrand tried.

"No I didn't like it" she protested.

"Klaus is eating his" Bertrand told her.

"So" was the one worded answer he got back her new favourite word _so_

"Okay what do you like then?" asked Beatrice

Violet's eyes lit up "salted Caramel Ice cream" she knew that they had some in the freezer.

"You can't have that for tea" Beatrice told her Violet pouted "You asked I answered"

"eat your dinner then you can have some" Bertrand said. Violet frowned Bertrand sighed "eat half of it." Violet picked up her fork and ate her tea neither parent notice the smile on her face she looked up a few minutes later and said "finished" her parents looked at her place and were dismayed that she had only eaten the chips and left the fish.

"You haven't eaten your fish Violet" Klaus commented looking at her dish.

"Fish are friends not food" Violet quoted smiling.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Beatrice

"Bruce the shark" was her simple reply.

Beatrice and Bertrand were awake in bed trying to work out what she meant fish are friends not food, Beatrice looked at her husband in realisation "Oh Bert you didn't"

"Didn't what?"

"You let her watch Finding Nemo didn't you."


	68. Chapter 68-Halloween Horror

**Chapter68-Halloween Horror**

The five Quagmire sat round the kitchen table drinking hot apple cider "I expect you three to be on good behaviour" Quentin told them looking at his sons.

"Always am" said one

"yes you are Quigley particularly when you nicked dads keys and convinced me to join you on a joyride around the city" stated the other their triplet sister laughed at them. The three of them were dressed up ready for trick or treating Quigley as Jack Sparrow, Isadora as a gypsy fortune teller and Duncan as a solider having borrowed his grandfather's military coat and hat. Their parents had invited some friends of theirs to go out for dinner so their children were joining them for the evening there was a ring of the doorbell. Karen went to answered and there was a squeal of girlish happiness "Oh Bea it's so good to see you again it's been so long I don't think I've seen you since Klaus was three" there was the sound of laughter in the hallway. The three triplets went out to greet their guests followed by their father. They were met by the sight of a Wonder woman, a Victorian gentleman and a small demon baby "Oh Karen they're so lovely your boys have grown so handsome and Isadora is lovely."

The three children introduced themselves to each other "Violet, this is my brother Klaus and baby sister Sunny careful she bites" the girl dressed as wonder woman said. The triplets then introduced themselves. "nice accessories by the way wonder woman" Duncan said noting the whip on her hip and the fake sword. Violet laughed

"Thank would you like to see?" she asked.

"Not inside darling" her father said. Violet opted for passing it over to them and explained that is was made from braided copper wires which could give you a nasty shock if she used the thumb print on the handle

"Now shouldn't you lot be going Violet Sunny is in your care watch out for her" Bertrand told his daughter.

…..

The six teenagers now seven when Fiona joined the group as a female pirate had been out for an hour and a half made their way through the streets going house to house. A high pitched laugh and the sound of clicking heels alerted them to an unwelcome presence their schools queen bee Carmelita Spats "Oh cute the nerds of the school together it's so sweet I could vomit" Isadora looked at the curly red head in her obnoxious pink outfit "go away Carmelita no one wants you here" grumbled Quigley.

"Oh come on sugar that's not what you told me the other night at the party" Carmelita said. Quigley froze and Isadora and Duncan looked ill even Klaus and Violet looked grossed out and Fiona looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"You didn't know thought you triplets were close, well I must say it was a delight" Carmelita smirked at the group and walked off but not before blowing him a kiss.

Later that evening

Returning to the Quagmire mansion Violet put Sunny to bed then joined the others in the kitchen Fiona had gone home after the ordeal saying that she promised her father something.

They were now sat in the living room in comfy clothes and drinking apple cider with a bowl of treats in front of them there was an uncomfortable silence until Isadora spoke up,

"You slept with her" said Isadora with hate.

"Dude that's disgusting out of all the girls in the school you slept with Spats" Duncan told his brother.

"It's feel like a bad horror or a nightmare" stated Violet and Klaus agreed "Klaus and I may go to a different school but we still hear the horror stories think she's slept with half our football team"

"When did you sleep with her anyway?" asked Klaus. Quigley sighed realising there was no way out of this told them that he was drunk and possibly high though he would never admit it and that it just sort of happened incidentally. "Did you know that Fiona has a crush on you?" Duncan said out the blue "she doesn't try to hide it either she looked so hurt when Carmelita said that"

"What Fiona likes me Duncan your kidding she hates my guts"

"She doesn't hate you she just doesn't know what to think about you sometimes" Isadora stated

"How would you even know this"

"She told me and Isadora during lunch think you were in detention"

Violet looked at her brother "I don't think this is horror, more like a mix of romance drama, horror and mystery"

"Tell me about it do you think Spats uses those nails to tear people to shreds it would explain a lot of the weird stuff that's been happening" Klaus answered. Violet shuddered at the thought. The sudden sound of footfalls was heard along with the sound of scratching followed by a low moan and high-pitched laughter the five teens froze.

"What was that?" asked Quigley the others exchanged looks the laughter came again and the living room lights went out Violet let out a shriek gripping the handle of the whip she had made and Duncan started to shake "you were saying about not being a horror" he couldn't see her but was sure Violet was glaring at him

"What's going on who's there" Isadora asked.

"We're coming for you; you cannot hide you can run but not hide," dissonant voices answered "your friend tried and your friend died". The scraping came again along with the footsteps moaning and laughter.

The group moved closer together it had got Fiona.

"We've left Sunny on her own" Violet quietly whispered fearfully.

"I'm not letting that thing near her we make a bee line for her room and get out" Klaus muttered back everyone gave muted agreement. The Voices laughed again "no need to worry about the baby we already have her." The words hit them like a bomb shell the thing or things had gone after an innocent child. The doors to the living room creaked over and a chill settled over them all "ready whatever comes through that door stand your ground" Quigley said before everything went black and the credits rolled.


	69. Chapter 69-Suspicions&Conrontations pt3

**Chapter69- Suspicions and Confrontations pt3**

 **Thought I'd do a part three for this chapter.**

The New Years party at VFD Headquaters was amazing. The Quagmire and Baudelaire children had spilt round the room so that they could speak and meet other volunteers promising that they would meet back up in time for the midnight fireworks. The boys all wore a tux though they quickly discarded the jackets and both girls wore stunning dresses Violets was a lovely shade of gold and Isadora's was red with black lace over the top.

"Excuse me Miss Baudelaire, may I say how lovely you look this fine evening" someone said by way of greeting "I'm Dr Montgomery Montgomery, but you can call me Monty I must say you look extraordinarily like your mother"

"Dr Monty how lovely to meet you, you work with snakes right, how is the search for that one extraordinary species going" Violet replied.

"It is going wonderful just last week I found an unknown species, now may I say what a lovely couple you and young Mr Quagmire make" Monty said Violet blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Dr Monty but he and I aren't a couple" Violet told him.

"Oh hush now bambini I won't say anything" Monty chuckled.

…

Klaus and Isadora had been cornered by Josephine Annwhistle who began talking to them about grammar and how fierce and formidable she was and her house on the edge of a cliff, they also met Ike her husband who had ran Annwhistle Aquatics with his brother and their assistant who had defected to the fire starting side after burning the center down because of something his brother was working on in the grotto below.

….

Quigley was chatting up a storm with Captain Widdershins and his daughter having already conversed with several other volunteers telling about his passion for cartography and how he enjoys map drawing. "Well the Queequeg is somewhat short staffed so to speak, we have not cartographer on board and from what I have heard from you and your parents you would be very well suited for the job."

"Thank you Sir" Quigley said as music began he turned to Fiona and smiled "Miss Widdershins may I have this dance?" Fiona laughed and accepted. The Captain was just happy that his daughter was having a good time.

…

Duncan stood next to the bar watching the party goers he smiled as he caught sight of his girlfriend talking with Dr Monty whom he had briefly spoken with eairler "lovely isn't she looks just like her mother" a female voice said he looked over at the speaker and saw a vaguely familiar woman standing there accompanied by a man.

"Kit Snicket and this is my husband Dewy Denouement" she said introducing herself and her companion.

"Duncan Quagmire and yes she is lovely one of a kind" he responded. Dewy laughed "oh you are lots like your father I must say."

"I'd disagree there darling" Kit said "he's more like his mother, your brother Quigley however is a lot like your father was at your age full of mischief and very charming"

"Yes that about sums him up" Duncan confirmed.

….

A majority of the teens meaning, Klaus, Isadora, Quigley and Fiona who he introduced them too met up a couple of mintues before midnight to see the fireworks

"Have either of you seen Violet or Duncan" asked Isadora.

"Is Violet wearing a gold dress?" asked Fiona

"Yes why you asking" said Klaus. Fiona pointed to the the balcony below them "well then your missing siblings must be down there look"

Sure enough they could see their respective siblings on the balcony below as the count down began.

Stroke of midnight Duncan kissed Violet on a balcony full of people under fireworks and stars both completely unaware of their sibling watching them in glee and the exchange of coins that went between Quigley and Isadora.

-Violet's Dress

. /pin/119838040056958256/?autologin=true -Isadora's Dress


	70. Chapter 70-Sickness

**Chapter70- Sickness**

 **They live in different dorms at boarding school**

Duncan found himself woken from his sleep by someone shaking him rather harshly "Duncan, Duncan wake up" Duncan pushed his brothers pestering hand away from him.

"Go away Quigley there's no school let me sleep" was his answer. The shaking persisted "Duncan please it's Issy she's sick I don't know what's wrong with her" his brothers words woke him up and he shot out of bed Issy sick not good she wasn't sick often but when she was it was bad. The two boys rushed to their sisters room where she was sat up coughing harshly and her breath in raspy gasps.

"Issy breath lean forwards and breath for me" Duncan said as Quigley grabbed a thermometer to take her temperature.

"She's got a fever" Quigley said their parents were away for the week somewhere. Duncan tossed his brother their sisters' phone, "Quigley you need to phone an ambulance now, I'm going to get some help." He dashed out the room grabbing his jacket as he did the hallways were cold in winter.

"Who from" Quigley yelled.

"Violet" Duncan shouted back slamming the dorm door behind him. _Violet whose Violet_ the thought ran round Quigley's head, Isadora let out another harsh barking cough which sounded like she was trying to laugh. Quigley remembered what his brother said and used his sister's phone to ring for an ambulance, then grab her a glass of water and a cool cloth her temperature was too high.

….

Duncan dashed through the hall his heart pounding he skidded to a halt outside the desired dorm and pounded on the door not caring other students were trying to sleep there was a crash and an angry muffled voice from inside as it got closer he heard a female voice shouting "I swear Carmelita if this is one of your dam pranks…" the door opened and the speaker tailed off seeing Duncan there "Duncan what's wrong what's happened"

"Violet it's Issy she's sick really sick neither Quigley or I know what it is" Violet let Duncan in Klaus was awake as was three-year-old Sunny. "Tell me her symptoms" Duncan told them and Violet inhaled sharply "Croup, she's got croup, has Quigley phoned an ambulance" Duncan nodded.

"Yes but she's finding it harder to breath"

"Klaus go out to the front of the building and meet the ambulance tell them dorm 455" Violet said going into the bathroom and grabbing a few things. She then picked up Sunny and the group left the dorm.

Duncan knocked on his dorm door and Quigley opened it up "Hello" he said taking in the dishevelled look of his brother's companion one being a teenager around their age the other a toddler. Violet gave Sunny the back with instruction "Quigley is it"

"Yes" Quigley answered

"I need you to help Sunny boil the kettle she knows what else to do and hurry, Duncan where's Isadora" Duncan led her to Isadora room where the harsh cough could be heard Violet felt the girl's forehead and went about opening windows letting the cold air in. The door opened and Quigley walked in carrying about of water with menthol vape rub in followed by Sunny who was carrying to cups of water one with Ipecac the other just plain.

"Set the bowl on her beside Sunny give her the Ipecac she needs to be sick" Violet instructed, Sunny handed the sick girl the glass who made it halfway through before coughing again, her breathing shorter and heavier, "We're losing her" Duncan yelled.

"Not today your not roll her onto her stomach" Violet said remembering what they did when Sunny had the same illness last year "Make sure her head hangs off the bed" the two boys did as they were told and Violet pounded Isadora's back to get her to cough muttering under her breath while she did.

"Cough Issy come cough" Quigley yelled both brothers were crying not sobbing but upset and desperate, a harsh barking cough was heard and the sound of retching. Violet helped Isadora to the bathroom "Duncan find her some cooler clothes we need to bring the temperature down Quigley soak a cloth in the bowl you brought in she'll need it"

Violet passed Isadora the rest of the Ipecac waster and waited while she drank it then was sick "Okay Issy lets clean you up then back to bed." The two boys had followed through and Duncan had even put Sunny in his bed so that she could sleep which Violet was grateful for. Issy changed into the gym shorts and t shirt before climbing back into bed inhaling the fumes from the water by her beside.

…

The three teens left the room "So how do both know each other?" asked Quigley realising that he had no idea who this girl was aside from she had just save his sisters life

"We have a few classes together English being one" Violet answered pink cheeked.

"And how do you her dorm and know she could help" Quigley asked his brother.

"We had a science project in physics, and I remember her mention that her sister had had bad chest illness from the way she described it was like what happening to Issy" Duncan explained with a blush. Tiredness though had caught up with the three of them and fell asleep Duncan on the couch with Violet whose head rested on his shoulder and Quigley in the armchair.

The medics arrived two hours later Duncan had given Klaus his dorm key so they were able to get it the opening of the door altered the three in the living room who woke up. Duncan and Quigley left with the doctors in the ambulance and their sister both ringing their parents to let them know. Mr and Mrs Quagmire insisted that the three children who had helped their daughter come for dinner after Isadora had recovered and told them to pass their regards on to their parents.


End file.
